Don't You Dare!
by Miss Chang Po
Summary: cowritten by Natakuchan! InuKag: Inu Yasha is now faced with a foe not even his Tetsusaiga can stave off Will he last long enough for Kagome and the others to find a solution? RxR! We're alive! Ch. 18 is here!
1. 1 Through the Looking Glass

Disclaimer - Sadly, Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz entermainment.  
We do not own Inu Yasha, though we are working on it. However, we do  
own a Wufei plushie, so that provides us with some comfort.  
  
Wufei: ::looking very uncomfortable:: ...  
  
So, anyways, the two of us (Miss Chang Po and Nataku-chan) have joined forces...  
  
Wufei: Dear Buddha preserve us!  
  
to bring to you our first Inu Yasha fanfiction (and if writing it as two words bugs you,  
then too bad =P)! We hope you enjoy!  
  
Wufei: Chang, Po, and Nataku all in the same sentence?? Nooo!!! It can't be!  
  
Don't mind Wufei... he has some serious... relationship issues....  
  
::Wufei can still be seen howling in the background  
  
Inu Yasha, a Feudal Fairytale presents...  
Don't You Dare  
a Chang Po/Nataku production!   
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sun was warm on Kagome's back as she made her climb out of   
the Bone Eater's Well. Summer vacation had just started, leaving her   
ample time to spend shard hunting with Inu Yasha and company in the   
Sengoku Jidai. Granted, she would have preferred to spend that time   
with her family at the beach, or shopping and going to the movies with   
her friends, rather than crossing the Japanese countryside slaying demons   
500 years in the past with a rag tag band of characters you'd find in a fairytale.   
  
But alas, what was a girl to do? It had to have been fate that caused her to   
fall into the well that day, and who as Kagome to argue with that? Besides,   
it was her fault, after all, that the Shikon no Tama had been broken…  
  
'And it's my responsibility to get all of the pieces back together,' Kagome   
thought purposefully as she reached the top of the well. Slinging her bag over   
the top and climbing out, Kagome got a good look at her surroundings. The   
view never ceased to amaze her. The trees were lush and full, the sky clear   
and blue and refreshing - not at all like the city in her present time.   
  
Kagome chuckled to herself, 'This place would be pretty relaxing if I wasn't   
always running around fearing for my life all the time.' She picked up her bag,   
adjusting the straps as she made her way through the trees. She had left her   
bicycle around her somewhere, hadn't she?   
  
'It's not like someone would have stolen it,' she thought to herself. 'I'm the only   
one who knows how to ride it save for Miroku… I wonder if Inu Yasha moved it?'   
  
At the thought of the hanyou, Kagome stopped in her tracks, glancing around.   
In most cases, she would have stumbled into the arms of the hanyou as she   
made her climb out of the well. She blushed at the thought, immediately   
pushing it aside. There was still no sign of him; surely she should have   
come across him by now.  
  
"I know he was made that I left to take my final exams," Kagome murmured   
out loud. "I even left before I could get my results… he should have at least   
come to meet me…" Her brown eyes darkened with worry. What if something   
had happened to him? "He was acting weird after our last trip… I wonder if he's   
all right."  
  
Disregarding the search for her bicycle, Kagome took off running towards the   
village.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey, Kagome's back!" Shippo's nose had allowed him to pick up the scent of   
his favorite human. Bolting to the entrance of Kaede's hut, his eyes lit up as he   
spotted her form coming towards them from the forest. "Kagome!"  
  
"Shippo-chan!" Kagome beamed as the kitsune bounded into her arms,   
nuzzling her happily. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm glad that you're back, Kagome!" he chirped. "It's been so boring without   
you here!"  
  
'I can only imagine,' Kagome thought to herself with a smile as she listened to   
the young youkai recount all that had occurred in her absence. According to   
his tale, Kagome was led to believe that things in fact had been boring since   
she had left. There had been no trouble whatsoever - no Shikon shards, no   
demon attackers, nothing. She could only wonder how well this bode with a   
certain hanyou.  
  
"Oi, stop your yabbering already, gaki!" Inu Yasha emerged from Kaede's hut,   
annoyed at Shippo's inane chatter. "Nobody wants to listen--" His expression   
was slightly dour, but when he caught sight of Kagome, it lightened a little. "Oh,   
you're back already?"  
  
Kagome's first reaction was that she should be angry with him for standing her   
up, but since she had never made it an obligation, she found no right to scold him.   
After all, nothing bad had happened because of it.   
  
At that, she sighed inwardly with relief. 'He doesn't look too bad, so he must be   
all right.' she told herself. Walking towards him, Shippo still in her arms, she   
replied to him, "Yup, vacation's just started up, which means no more tests   
until next semester!"  
  
"Oh." Kagome's smile faltered slightly; he wasn't as pleased as she originally   
thought he'd be. He didn't even make a single snide remark. Did this mean he   
was actually happy when she was gone?  
  
Inu Yasha looked her over. Shippo was plucking stray leaves out of her hair,   
causing the hanyou to notice the state of disarray she was in. Her clothes   
were slightly disheveled and her face was flushed from running. "Where's your   
bike?"  
  
Kagome blinked herself out of her silent reverie. "Bike? Oh, I couldn't find it,"   
she admitted sheepishly. She waited for some sort of reprimand, but none came. 'Weird… what's up with him today?'  
  
"You ran all the way here from the well, Kagome?" Shippo awed, hopping down   
from her arms worriedly. "Aren't you tired?"  
  
"Not really," Kagome smiled. "It's nothing I can't--" She trailed off as Inu Yasha   
walked past her. "I-Inu Yasha, where are you going?"  
  
"To get your bike," With that he trudged off into the woods, disappearing from sight.  
  
Kagome and Shippo could only blink and stare in silence.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Authors' Notes -  
  
Miss Chang Po - Hi, everyone!  
  
Na - How'd you like chapter 1 so far? We know there's not a lot going  
on just yet...  
  
Miss Chang Po - But rest assured that the story will be picking up pretty soon! We  
promise... ::glances at Nataku-chan:: Right?  
  
Nataku-chan - Right, indeed.  
  
Learning Japanese with Miss Chang Po and Nataku-chan!  
  
Nataku-chan : How come you're always first?  
  
Miss Chang Po : ::grins:: ABC order, my friend.  
  
Nataku-chan : Damn... ::clears throat:: Oh, anyways... since we decided to use  
a few japanese words in here, we thought it would make sense to provide a little  
definitions for those who couldn't figured it out from the context.  
  
Miss Chang Po : To be flat out honest, we aren't bilingual, we just happen to have   
access to a pretty decent Japanese/English dictionary. However, if we happened to  
use any words incorrectly, we apologize...  
  
Nataku-chan : And if you happen to spot any errors in syntax or whatnot, please  



	2. 2 For that I say 'Thank You'

Disclaimer - Sadly, Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz entermainment.  
We do not own Inu Yasha, though we are working on it. However, we do  
own a Wufei plushie, so that provides us with some comfort.  
  
Inu Yasha, a Feudal Fairytale presents...  
Don't You Dare  
a Chang Po/Nataku production!   
  
Chapter 2  
  
"So, what's up with Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked, blowing the steam from her   
tea. "First, he doesn't come to meet me at my house or at the well to yell at   
me, and now he's off in the forest looking for my bike!"  
  
"Well, Inu Yasha always was a little weird." Shippo offered offhandedly. Kagome   
only sighed.  
  
"My wager is that Inu Yasha wanted to be by his lonesome," Kaede suggested,   
pouring herself a cup of tea. "Which is normal for him, but I must admit he hath   
been behaving strangely."  
  
Kagome tilted her head in curiosity. "What do you mean?"  
  
"The lad hath been moping around for days as if he hath not a spark of life in him." Kaede replied, watching the tea leaves swirl around in her cup. "His normal   
disposition hath abandoned him - it seems our Inu Yasha be a thing of the past."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"It's like he's tired," Shippo explained. "But no matter how long he sleeps, he   
still isn't rested. It's as if nothing phases him anymore - ever since Kaede tended   
his injuries, he hasn't beat me up once." At this he paused, in wonder at this last   
turn of events.  
  
"Hang on a sec," Kagome replied. "His injuries? When did he get hurt?"  
  
"I can only assume it was during ye last excursion." Kaede replied. "A serious   
side wound was dealt to him; he passed out as soon as he arrived back at the   
village from the well."  
  
"By now it should've healed, but he's still actin' funny…"  
  
At this point, Shippo's words were falling on deaf ears as Kagome's brain shifted   
into overdrive trying to remember when Inu Yasha could have suffered an injury.  
  
Kagome recalled that she had sensed Shikon no kakeru in to different loca-  
tions - the Northern forests and the Mountain ranges in the South. Rather than   
lose a shard to an enemy, the group had decided it best to split up into two   
parties. Sango and Miroku had agreed to going north, while Kagome, Shippo,   
and Inu Yasha would go south.  
  
The journey had proved uneventful until the reached the valley at the foot of the mountains. It was agreed that the trek over the mountains would take at least a   
week, however Kagome only had 4 days before she had to return home for her   
final exams. Inu Yasha, to say the least, hadn't been too pleased about this.  
  
So, after much deliberation, and a few Osuwari's, Inu Yasha 'decided' they would   
take an underground pass he knew of through the mountain. Needless to say,   
Kagome was upset that he hadn't told them about the tunnel in the first place, but   
Inu Yasha refused to disclose his reasons. That had been a mistake.  
  
~~ Flashback ~~  
  
Inu Yasha drew the Tetsusaiga from its sheath, the fang immediately coming to   
life at its owner's command. A light surrounded the sword, lighting up the area   
around them.  
  
"What's wrong, Inu Yasha?" Shippo asked, sniffing the stale air around them as   
he had seen the hanyou do several moments before drawing out his father's fang.  
  
Inu Yasha's golden eyes narrowed slightly, scanning the area around them.   
"Death is here."  
  
Before Kagome could ask what he meant, it hit her; an awful stench rushed   
towards her nostrils like a powerful wave. The force of it was so strong that it   
nearly sent her stumbling backwards. Her hand flew up to her face, covering her   
nose and mouth. "What is that?" she exclaimed.  
  
Inu Yasha's tone was quiet, but grim. "The Mogura clan."  
  
The three entered a large spacious cavern littered with corpse and skeletal   
remains. The bones resembled that of humans, but were slightly smaller, and   
more hunched over. Much to the three's discomfort (although Inu Yasha was   
better at hiding it than his two companions) many of the corpses were positioned   
in such a way so that they all looked as though they were writhing in pain from   
some unknown agony.  
  
Kagome clutched unto the sleeve of Inu Yasha's haori. "I-it's a graveyard!" she   
gaped, turning to him in horror. "And you knew this was here?"  
  
"I knew there was a clan of mole demons living down here," Inu Yasha replied,   
frowning at her as if she had accused him of the massacre before them. She   
winced and looked down at her feet as they paced several Shippo-sized remains.   
She clutched at the kitsune tightly. "I knew they wouldn't give us much trouble if I   
had to fight'em… I didn't think they'd be dead."  
  
Kagome glanced up at him. He didn't show it, but it was though he was just as appalled as she was. "What do you think did this?" she asked.  
  
"Don't know." He looked away from her. Uncomfortable with the look she was   
giving him, he focused his attention on his nose. It was hard at work trying to sniff   
out intruders but was so far coming up short. Inu Yasha frowned in disgust - the   
smell of death was starting to bother him. "All I smell is decay… there's nothin'   
here but a bunch of dead bodies."   
  
"Inu Yasha…" Kagome began, cut short by the look he gave her.  
  
"Let's just find the shards and get the hell out of here." With that, he began   
trudging on. "Oh, and make sure not to touch anything… Kami only knows what's   
down here."  
  
Kagome only nodded, following behind him.  
  
Shippo clung fearfully to Kagome's arm, looking around half expecting a   
skeleton to jump up and attack them. "Do you sense it yet, Kagome?" he asked.   
He hoped she would find it soon; he didn't like the idea of having to hang around   
in an underground tomb.  
  
"Uhh…" Kagome couldn't bring herself to focus, there were bodies everywhere.   
She felt Inu Yasha's impatient stare. "I can't…" She trailed off, the shard's   
presence suddenly was making itself known to her. She frowned in confusion   
however, something just wasn't right.  
  
"What?" Inu Yasha asked, sensing her distress.  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide. "It's coming right towards us!" Inu Yasha's body   
went tense. Kagome's gaze went directly to their feet. "It's beneath us!"  
  
"Kuso…" Inu Yasha grabbed her and Shippo, leaping away as the ground   
began to quake. Without warning, rocks shot up from the ground, tumbling   
down upon them. However, Inu Yasha deftly moved them out of the way, setting   
them down safely several yards away.  
  
"What's going on?" Shippo wailed, watching as stalactites rained down on the   
spot where they had once stood.  
  
Suddenly, an earthworm-like demon pierced the surface, its head rising at least   
15 feet above them. It had thick, snake-like scales and propelled itself forward   
with two clawed hands.   
  
The creature also possessed multiple razor sharp pincers sightless spider eyes;   
resting between them were three Shikon no Kakeru.  
  
"They're there!" Kagome cried out, drawing her bow. "Between the eyes!"  
  
"Keh…" Inu Yasha smirked, hefting the Tetsusaiga over his head. "Leave this   
thing to me!" He leapt forward, slashing at one of the youkai's arms with all his   
might.  
  
The worm howled in pain, swiping at the hanyou with its tail. Inu Yasha expertly avoided the attack, swatting it away with his sword; however, one of the worm's   
pincers swiped at him from the side. Its force knocking him backwards, Inu Yasha landed in an old, rusty pile of armor and scrap metal, letting out a short cry of pain.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Shippo cried out.  
  
"Damnit," Inu Yasha gritted, glancing the tear in his haori. "I ain't gonna lose to a   
giant worm!"  
  
"Inu Yasha, watch out!"   
  
Inu Yasha looked up to see the youkai making a second charge, its good claw   
poised for a final strike. Before he could draw Tetsusaiga to block it, an arrow flew   
out of nowhere, stopping the beast in its tracks. Enraged, it lashed its head around wildly, knocking bones and rocks out of its path.   
  
"It's not dead yet!" Shippo wailed out the obvious.  
  
In response, another arrow flew faster and truer than the first, splitting its   
predecessor in twain as it found its mark on the youkai's forehead. The creature   
let out one last painful, gurgled howl before dropping to the ground with a sickening thud.  
  
Inu Yasha cursed under his breath.  
  
Kagome paused a moment before making her way towards him, her bow still in   
her hands and Shippo close at her heels. "Inu Yasha, are you all right?" she   
asked worriedly. "I was so worried I wasn't gonna make that shot…"  
  
He rose to his feet slowly, a scowl etched deeply on his face. "I told you I had it   
under control," he replied. "You should'a stayed out of it!"  
  
Kagome blinked in surprise; was this his way of showing gratitude? She frowned   
up at him. "Hey, I was just trying to help!"  
  
Inu Yasha turned away, sheathing the Tetsusaiga as he made his way back the   
way they came. "Just get the damn shards so we can get out of here."  
  
Kagome could only watch his retreating form. "Inu Yasha…"  
  
~~ End of Flashback ~~  
  
"Kagome-san…" Kaede watched the girl sitting across from her with worry. She   
hadn't moved or blinked for several minutes. "Kagome?"  
  
The young girl blinked, as if coming out of a trance. "The worm…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The worm!" Kagome replied excitedly. "It was the worm… with the pincer and   
the slashing… and the tail!" Kaede didn't seem to be following her. "It slashed   
him when he got thrown backwards! That's how he got injured… and that jerk   
didn't tell me!" She rose from her seat, grabbing her shoes as she raced for the   
door.  
  
"Where ya goin', Kagome?" Shippo asked bemusedly.   
  
Kagome was already running off. "To give dog-boy the 'sitting' of his life!"  
  
~~~  
  
Inu Yasha sat alone by the well, absently fiddling with the paddle on Kagome's   
bicycle. He'd found it in the underbrush some distance away and since he had   
no idea how to ride the blasted thing, he had dragged it back to the well.  
  
Normally, he would have carried it, like he had so many times when Kagome   
would complain about it being stuck in the mud, or wedged between a root or   
a rock. But now, for some odd reason, he could barely scrounge up the energy   
to drag it back to the well - let alone the village - which was why he was where   
he was.  
  
'The stupid thing isn't so heavy,' he thought to himself. A frown passed over his features. 'So why am I so tired?'  
  
It was a question he had been asking himself constantly as of late, but still had   
yet to find an answer. Just as Shippo and Kaede had explained to Kagome, Inu   
Yasha had found himself to be groggy and lethargic, as if he hadn't slept or moved   
for days. He knew he wasn't losing his strength; it was almost as if he were losing   
the will to call upon it.  
  
Leaning back, he looked up at the clouds slowly rolling by over head. Closing   
his eyes, concerned look passed over his features. 'What's the matter with me?'   
  
Though his eyes were closed, Inu Yasha could feel a shadow of a figure standing   
over him. By the smell, he knew he had no cause for alarm, but it bothered him   
that he hadn't noticed her approach earlier. He opened one eye to glance up at her. "What do you want?"  
  
Kagome had been angry when she caught sight of him just lounging by the well   
with her bike, but as she drew nearer and saw the concern and confusion pass   
over his face, all her anger left her along with anything she had planned to say to   
him.  
  
"Well…?"  
  
She shook her head, sitting down next to him. Looking up at the clouds, she   
didn't notice the relieved smile pass over his face. "I was gonna yell at you." she   
replied after a few moments.  
  
"What for?"  
  
Kagome glanced down at him, concern and hurt in her eyes. Inu Yasha quickly   
averted his gaze, closing his eyes. "Kaede-bachan told me about your injury."   
There was no response. "I know you got hurt in that tunnel pass."  
  
Inu Yasha didn't open his eyes. "So you came here to 'sit' me for not telling you   
about it?"  
  
Kagome blinked in surprise. How had he known that? Did he really know her   
that well? "I was going to…" she admitted sheepishly. "But I changed my mind."  
  
"Keh…" Curiosity caused to golden eyes to open and stare up at her. "How   
come?"  
  
Kagome kept her gaze locked with his so that he couldn't look away. "What's   
bothering you, Inu Yasha?"  
  
The hanyou blinked, sitting up to face her. "Wh… what?"  
  
"I asked what's bothering you." she repeated. "Shippo-chan and Kaede-bachan   
told me you haven't been acting normal since that last incident." She softened her   
tone so that it didn't seem so accusing. "So, what's the matter?"  
  
Inu Yasha fumbled for words for a moment. What could he possibly say when   
she was looking at him like that? She was genuinely concerned for him, just like   
she always was when he was hurt or injured. Still, this was something bigger, something he himself didn't understand. Could he just lie and play it off like he   
always did?  
  
"Inu Yasha…?" He felt Kagome's hand rest itself on top of his. "Does it still hurt?"  
  
"Huh?" he blinked, looking down. He had been absently rubbing at his injured   
side, and Kagome, still concerned for his well being, had taken notice. His side   
had been still throbbing as of late, but with Kagome's hand on his the pain was miraculously gone! It was taking all of his willpower not to blush.  
  
Realizing her boldness, Kagome too blushed, pulling her hand away quickly.   
"Sorry," she murmured. "I didn't mean to…" She trailed off, Inu Yasha's gaze   
still where her hand had once been. What was up with him? "Um, Kaede showed   
me some plants that can help dull the pain." Kagome stood up, pulling her bicycle   
up with him. "How about I go gather some up to make a poultice for you?"  
  
Inu Yasha blinked, awed by the feelings surging through him from just a simple   
touch. At Kagome's suggestion, his brain nagged at him to give her some sort of response so that she would stop staring at him the way she was.  
  
~ Tell her that you're fine and that she should mind her own damn business! ~ one   
voice cried out.  
  
~ Better yet, ~ sneered another. ~ Tell her that you don't want some poisonous concoction that would most likely kill you or make your already healing injury   
worse! ~  
  
~ Or, you could walk away and ignore her! ~ replied a third voice. ~ Shove down whatever you're feeling and pretend as if this little moment never happened! You   
don't need this from her! She's just a Shikon no kakeru detector! ~  
  
Inu Yasha still hadn't moved from his spot, making Kagome worry even more.   
~ His normal disposition hath abandoned him, Kaede had said, it seems our Inu   
Yasha be a thing of the past. ~  
  
"Inu Yasha…?" she called out tentatively. He up at her. "Do you want   
the poultice?" He nodded slowly, watching as a relieved smile made its way over   
her features. "Okay! I'll start gathering them right now!" With that, she pulled the basket off of her bike, walking over towards a bush a few yards away.   
  
She had only gotten a few feet when she heard the words, "Thank you."  
  
~End of Chapter 2  
  
Authors' Notes  
  
Miss Chang Po - Inu Yasha saying thank you? What is the world coming to?  
  
Nataku-chan - There's something up with everyone's favorite hanyou, but is it   
necessarily a bad thing if it's causing him to have manners?  
  
Learning Japanese with Miss Chang Po and Nataku-chan!  
  



	3. 3 Tree Sprites only spell Trouble

Disclaimer - Sadly, Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz entermainment.  
We do not own Inu Yasha, though we are working on it. However, we do  
own a Wufei plushie, so that provides us with some comfort.  
  
Inu Yasha, a Feudal Fairytale presents...  
Don't You Dare  
a Chang Po/Nataku production!   
  
Chapter 3  
  
After gathering the necessary ingredients for a poultice, Kagome and Inu   
Yasha made their way back to the village. Both lost in their own thoughts,   
neither made any attempt at friendly conversation, resigning themselves to   
silence.  
  
Kagome risked a glance over at him, totally aware to the fact that he was   
completely oblivious to everything around him. Several times she had been   
roused out of her own reverie as she stumbled over a root or accidentally   
kicked a rock out of their path. Normally, such things would put the hanyou   
by her side on the alert, wary for any signs of danger.   
  
'He's completely out of it…' she thought to herself, worry tugging harshly at   
her heartstrings. 'What's the matter with you, Inu Yasha…? Why won't you   
tell me what's wrong?'   
  
"Kagome-chan! Inu Yasha!"   
  
Kagome looked up to see Kirara flying by overhead, Sango and Miroku   
perched neatly on her back. She smiled brightly, her worried thoughts put   
aside for the moment. "Sango-chan, Miroku-sama!"  
  
The young houshi waved to them as the female taijiya brought Kirara around   
to land beside them. Only when the two had dismounted and Kirara returned   
to her smaller form did Inu Yasha notice their presence.  
  
"Oh, you're back already." he replied, earning a quick glance from Kagome.  
  
"How did your 'tests' go, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, adjusting the obi on   
her yukata after she had changed out of her uniform.   
  
"I don't know," Kagome admitted, rubbing the back of her head. "I left before I   
could get the results." Inu Yasha gave her a quick look before turning his   
attention some place else.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome-sama," Miroku replied, patting her back. "I'm sure you'll   
do just fine."  
  
"Thank you, Miroku-sama," Kagome replied, stopping his hand before it could   
wander any further. "You're reassurance means a lot to me."  
  
"It's my pleasure." He grinned innocently at the glare Sango was giving him.   
"So, ahem… Inu Yasha, I take it your trip was successful?"  
  
Inu Yasha gave him a shrug and a level gaze. "What of it? We got the shards   
if that's what you mean."  
  
"Of course. Kami forbid I be insinuating anything else."  
  
"Houshi-sama…" Before Sango could lift her Hiraikotsu to wave threateningly   
at him, the air was pierced with numerous shrieks and cries.  
  
"What's happening?" Kagome asked.  
  
"There are youkai afoot!" Miroku exclaimed. "Coming from the village!"  
  
"Damnit!" All eyes turned to Inu Yasha as he took off towards the village. Quick   
to act, Sango and Kirara followed.  
  
"Strange… didn't Inu Yasha sense them?" Miroku wondered aloud.  
  
"I don't think so," Kagome answered. "Something's wrong with him, and he's not telling!"  
  
"Curious," Miroku frowned. "But we'll have to worry about that later." He took   
Kagome's bike out of her grasp. "Let's go!"  
  
"Right!" Kagome exclaimed, hopping on behind him as he pedaled on towards the village.  
  
~~~  
  
Inu Yasha and his company arrived at the village to find it in pandemonium.   
People and livestock were in a frenzy, running hither and thither shrieking and screaming. All over the area roots had sprung up from the ground. It seemed as   
though they had taken on lives of their own as they lifted carts and barrels and   
the like into the air, hurling them at whoever dared to get near.  
  
"What the hell's goin' on here?" Inu Yasha demanded, an angry scowl on his face.   
He certainly was not in the mood for a fight right now.  
  
"Inu Yasha, Kagome!" Kaede and Shippo came rushing towards them.  
  
"What's going on, miko-sama?" Miroku asked, his staff poised ready for battle.  
  
"We are under attack!" Kaede exclaimed. "The plant life hath taken on a life of   
its own!"  
  
"But who is causing all this?" Kagome wondered aloud. As she spoke, a glittering object flitted past her, tittering to itself. She blinked, wondering what it was when   
it took on a different form. As she looked closer, she saw it to be a little person, no bigger than Shippo, with bird-like wings. It had bright eyes, long blue hair, and a cherubic little face. "Oh, is it an angel?" Kagome asked in wonder, enchanted by   
its beauty.  
  
Taking notice of her, the little creature whipped its head towards her, shooting her   
a nasty glare. Kagome could only blink in surprise as it opened its mouth wide with   
an angry shriek, revealing rows and rows of fierce, sharp teeth.  
  
"A tree sprite!" Sango exclaimed, hefting her boomerang over her shoulders. "Hiraikotsu!" Her weapon sailed through the air, knocking the little creature to the ground as well as severing the tree root poised for Kagome's heart before sailing   
back to Sango's hands.  
  
At this Kagome quickly drew an arrow, unsure whether to aim for the sprites or   
the tree roots they controlled. "There's so many of them!" she marveled, watching   
them swarm all over the village.  
  
"Ay, child," Kaede replied, shooting arrows at the rampant roots, pinning them to   
the ground. Kagome followed suit to the best of her ability. "Hundreds of them   
can be found living in a single tree."  
  
"That's right," Sango added, hurling her boomerang once again. "There are   
millions of them in existence, I believe, but they can only be found in the forests   
in the North."  
  
"In the North?" Kagome wondered. "But you and Miroku just came from the North. Why would they…?" She trailed off, noticing the deadpan look on Sango's face -   
which was directed at the young monk beside her.  
  
Several of the tree sprites stopped their assault on the villagers and charged   
towards Miroku. "There he is! That's the one!" they shrieked in unison. "There's   
the one who dared to insult our king!"  
  
"Their king?" Inu Yasha gawked, though he was quite sure he didn't want to know.  
Sango rubbed her temple in frustration. "Yes," she deadpanned. "Houshi-sama   
asked the king of the tree sprites to bare his child."  
  
"MIROKU!?" Kagome exclaimed, looking scandalized.  
  
"Well," Miroku replied, looking calm as always. "I have to admit it was an error   
on my part. But it was hard not to make such a mistake when their king looked   
like a six foot tall, mortal woman."  
  
Kagome nearly face-faulted.  
  
The tree sprites however, were still furious about the injustice dealt their effeminate monarch. They flitted around Inu Yasha and the others like an angry swarm of bees whose hive had been raided, spitting and hissing angry curses.  
  
"Vile human!"  
  
"Mortal infidel!"  
  
"Lecherous male!"  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
"Hm," Miroku quirked an eyebrow slightly. "That last one was a bit harsh."  
  
"Are you kidding me!" Inu Yasha snarled at him, swatting at a sprite that had   
flown too close to his face. "All right, I've had enough of this game!" With that,   
he drew the Tetsusaiga. Once it transformed, he raised it into the air, though   
Kagome noted he did so with some difficulty.  
  
Sensing the danger, the sprites drew back, forming a big cloud above their heads.   
The roots that had been reeking havoc throughout the village gathered before them, shooting down together towards a single point…  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome cried out in worry.  
  
"I won't be beaten by a bunch of insects!" Inu Yasha exclaimed, leaping up   
towards them, sword raised. "KAZE NO KIZU!!"  
  
Once again, Tetsusaiga found its mark, obliterating many of the little winged   
creatures, sending the survivors into a terrific frenzy. However, knowing when   
they had met their match, they gathered their wounded and flew off towards the   
north.  
  
"They're going home!" Shippo exclaimed with relief.  
  
"It seems another crisis has been averted then."   
  
Thump! Hiraikotsu found its mark once again. "No thanks to you!"  
  
Kagome put away her arrows, sighing with relief. She turned towards Inu Yasha,   
a smile on her face. "Way to go, Inu Yasha," she replied, patting him on the   
shoulder. "Looks like another job well do- Inu Yasha?"  
  
Tetsusaiga dropped to the ground with a clang, reverting back to its normal form.   
Before Kagome or the others could ask what was the matter, Inu Yasha crumpled   
to the ground with a soft grunt.  
  
The others gasped in surprise.  
  
"Inu Yasha… Inu Yasha!" Kagome was immediately by his side, pulling him into her arms. "Say something, Inu Yasha! INU YASHA!"  
  
Inu Yasha saw and heard only darkness.  
  
~~~  
  
At first there was silence.  
  
"Inu Yasha!"  
  
"Inu Yasha, are you all right?"  
  
~ Can't move… can't see…~  
  
"Kaede-sama, what happened?"  
  
"I know not, child. Inu Yasha… say something!"  
  
~ Shut up, old hag… can't you see I'm tired? ~  
  
"Hey, Inu Yasha, what's the matter?" There was a gasp. "Oh, he's bleeding   
again!"  
  
"One of the sprites must've reopened his wounds."  
  
~ Keh… Stupid gaki… stupid scratches… stupid sprites…~  
  
"Inu Yasha, you baka… please be okay…" There was a quiet sob. "Please be   
okay!"  
  
Pause. "Ka… Kagome…"  
  
Then there was silence once again.  
  
~~~  
  
When Inu Yasha awoke it was nightfall. Expecting to find himself perched in   
the tree where he usually slept, he sat up (with much difficulty) to find several   
worried faces staring back at him.  
  
"Inu Yasha, are you all right?" Kaede asked.  
  
"What kind of question is that?" he replied gruffly. Usually that would have put her   
off, but he knew she was not going to be thwarted easily. Besides, to be honest,   
he felt like crap.  
  
"There's no need to be rude," Miroku chided gently. "We're just concerned about   
your well being."  
  
"Well, then don't be." Inu Yasha growled, rising unsteadily to his feet. "I'll be just   
fine without you worryin' about me."  
  
"But, Inu Yasha," The hanyou scowled as he felt Shippo's familiar weight atop   
his head. "Your wound reopened and you were bleeding all over the place; it   
was kinda gross."  
  
"Keh… stupid scratches." He tossed Shippo to the floor, though not as harshly   
as he usually would, and headed towards the entrance of the hut only to be cut   
off by Kagome.  
  
Startled, Kagome nearly dropped the pail of water she was carrying. Inu Yasha   
grasped it, taking it out of her unsteady grasp - despite the fact that his wasn't so steady either.   
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome quickly stamped down the surprised expression etched   
across her face. "You're up!"  
  
Inu Yasha smirked, taking a cup from a nearby table and dipping it into the pail.   
"Ya didn't think I'd stay down forever, did you?" Kagome shook her head, adjus-  
ting the strap of the pack on her shoulder. Inu Yasha noticed this and his face fell slightly. "You're leaving?"   
  
"Oh, no," Kagome answered. "I just got back… I went home and grabbed a   
couple extra things from my time… I figured we'd be needing them."  
  
"Oh." At that, the room fell silent. Uncomfortable with the silence, Inu Yasha shot everyone in the room a leveled glare, though for some reason no one would meet   
his gaze. "Hoi, I'm not dead, okay?"  
  
"We know that, Inu Yasha…"  
  
"Well then stop actin' like it!" he exclaimed, though he was starting to feel light   
headed. Raising the cup of water to his lips, he stopped, staring in shock. "What   
the hell happened to my hand?!" He stared at his hand, horrified to find that his   
claws were gone. Regular, human nails were in their place. "What's going on?"  
  
"Take a look for yourself." Shippo replied sheepishly, pointing to the pail in his   
arms.  
  
Rather than make a snide remark, Inu Yasha obliged, looking down at his reflection   
in the water. The gold eyes, white hair, ears, and fangs that made up the hanyou   
were gone; two ears and a head of long black hair framed a face with two brown   
eyes staring back up at him.   
  
He looked up at Kagome, who was watching him with an uncertain look on her   
face. "I'm… I'm…" he couldn't force himself to get the words out. "…Human…"  
  
Kagome bit her lip nervously. By the look of confusion on his face, it was obvious   
that he needed some reassurance from her; reassurance was not something she   
was sure she could give. After all, human or no, Kagome knew that the wrong   
thing could definitely set him off, no matter what her intentions were. A 'pacifying' Osuwari was not something he needed in such a fragile condition.  
  
The pail of water dropped to the ground with a clatter, followed soon after by the   
cup. Inu Yasha hunched forward, clutching at his side in pain. It wasn't so much   
the injury that caused the pain, but it felt as though his blood was on fire. He   
dropped to his knees, fighting back a scream.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Much to his relief, Kagome by his side in an instant, rubbing   
his back gently as she eased him into her lap. The others gathered around them worriedly, but their presence offered no comfort. Still the pain seized him, despite Kagome's soft words of reassurance that lulled him into a fitful sleep.  
  
~End of Chapter 3  
  
Authors' Notes  
  
Poor Inu Yasha! What's the matter with him? What will become of him? Read on  
to find out!  
  



	4. 4 Fire In Your Eyes

Standard Disclaimer applies...  
  
Inu Yasha, A Feudal Fairytale presents...  
"Don't You Dare!"  
A Chang Po/Nataku production  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"I suppose it's safe to say that something is definitely wrong with Inu Yasha." Miroku   
replied. He and the others sat by the hut's entrance, watching the fire dwindle   
slightly as Kaede poked and prodded life back into the flames.  
  
Kagome shot him an impatient glare. "Thank you, Captain Obvious-man." He gave   
her a bewildered look. She sighed heavily. "Sorry, Miroku-sama, didn't mean to bite   
your head off there."  
  
Miroku waved her words away. "It's all right, Kagome-sama," he replied. "We are   
worried about Inu Yasha as well."   
  
Kagome fought back a small blush threatening to taint her cheeks. It was true; after   
all, no one had left his side since they had brought him back to Kaede's hut. At the   
mentioning of his name, they all glanced down at the hanyou-turned-human in   
question. He was curled on his side with his head still pillowed in Kagome's lap.   
Though still unconscious, it was obvious by the expression on his face that he   
was still in pain.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Shippo asked  
  
"I don't know," Kagome answered, biting at her lip absently in worry. "He's in a lot of   
pain…" 'And I can't do a thing for him… what kind of priestess am I…?'  
  
"How is it that he's human now?" Sango wondered, absently petting Kirara for   
reassurance. "It isn't even that time of the month yet."  
  
"And will not be so for another week or so." Kaede added. "This be curious indeed."  
  
"What can we do?" Shippo asked wringing out another damp cloth to place on the   
hanyou's feverish forehead. Despite how he teased him, the kitsune was worried   
about Inu Yasha as well.  
  
"We can only assume Inu Yasha has contracted some sort of illness." Miroku replied.   
"Therefore we must find a cure immediately."  
  
"But we don't know what that illness is, let alone what remedy can cure it." Sango   
countered.  
  
"Ay, which is why we must be thankful of Myoga," Kaede replied sagely. Everyone   
looked at her with a 'huh?' look. "Though he be a coward, he is gifted with incredible   
foresight."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sango asked.  
  
"Myoga came and spoke to me several days ago," Kaede replied. "He said he had   
followed Inu Yasha from the well when he and Kagome had departed. He suspected   
something might be ailing his lord and master and decided that precautions be taken."  
  
"Did he say what was ailing him?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nay," Kaede shook her head. "He was not sure, but after speaking with me, he   
declared that he would send for a youkai healer to tend to Inu Yasha." She poked at   
the fire a bit more, and when satisfied that it had reached a high enough level, she   
turned her attention back to the others. "If he be true to his word, the healer should   
be here within a day or two."  
  
"Then it's settled," Sango replied. "Tomorrow morning, Kirara and I will set out to   
look for this healer to see if we can get them here any faster."  
  
Kagome glanced over at the taijiya. "Sango-chan…" Sango only smiled back at her   
in turn. At this, Kagome couldn't help but feel a little reassured. Sango would find   
the healer, the healer would cure Inu Yasha, and everything would be back to normal   
faster than she could say 'Osuwari'.  
  
"Come now, we must all get our rest." Kaede replied as she pulled down the mat   
covering the hut's entrance. "We will need to be twice as alert come tomorrow."  
  
"But…" Shippo began to pout.   
  
"That's right," Miroku agreed, turning to the protesting kitsune. "With Inu Yasha   
down, Kagome will be depending on you and I to help protect the village."  
  
Kagome managed a small smile. "That's right," she replied. "Can I depend on you,   
Shippo-chan?"  
  
"Hai!" he exclaimed, nuzzling down into her sleeping bag. Before long he, like the   
others, were fast asleep.  
  
Being the only one left awake, Kagome contented herself with watching the others.   
She then glanced down at Inu Yasha worriedly, watching him twitch every so often   
in his sleep. 'If only you knew how much we all cared about you… you just have to   
pull through!' She stroked his hair gently to ease her own troubled mind, forgetting   
every so often that his ears were no longer on top of his head. Nonetheless, she   
found herself marveling at how soft his hair was, even in his human form.  
  
Kagome sighed heavily. "Even like this you still look handsome." she replied, glad   
that no one was awake to hear her. "It seems no matter what I do, I find myself falling   
harder and harder for you." She shot him a frustrated glare, but remembering that he   
couldn't see it, she let out another distraught sigh. "What am I gonna do…?"  
  
Inu Yasha moaned slightly, clenching at the bedding beneath him as another fit of   
pain seized him. Once it passed, his fingers loosened, and he fell silent once again.   
Remembering that she too needed her rest, Kagome gently eased his head out of   
her lap. Pulling two blankets out of her pack, she draped one over him and one over   
herself. Lying down next to him, she settled herself down to sleep, his hand clutched   
tightly in her own.  
  
~~~  
  
Eclipsed in darkness, his natural reaction was to be on his guard. Body tensed and   
poised for battle, he strained his senses to pick up any signs of danger. Relieved, he   
found none; still he did not lower his guard.  
  
He glanced around, treading slowly and carefully. It was pitch black as far as he   
could see - which was probably about a few feet in front of him. Though he wasn't   
expecting any sort of sharp drop or incline, it didn't hurt to be cautious.  
  
"Where the heck am I?" It didn't make any sense; even if he were standing in a dark   
cave would he be able to make out any objects in front of him. Here, it was as if any   
and all light were sucked up before it even had a chance to reveal itself. He stretched   
his hand out, feeling tentatively for anything that might spring up in his path.   
  
He felt his foot catch underneath something and before he could regain his balance,   
he fell forward and hit the ground. He tried to crane his head to see what it was he   
had tripped over when he felt a spasm of pain at his side.  
  
Hunched over, he clutched at the wound, cursing inwardly. 'What's with this wound   
anyway…? Why won't it heal?'  
  
"Be careful! Inu Yasha!" Quick to react, Inu Yasha sprung up, leaping to the side.   
He felt a rush of wind brush past his face, followed by the sound of a blow connecting   
with the ground. But he couldn't see it.  
  
"What the hell…?" He stopped, remembering the voice that had warned him of the   
danger. "Kagome…?"  
  
Suddenly, everything was swallowed in bright light, revealing a large open field. Just   
like the darkness, it seemed as if the field was endless, barren of grass or any other   
plant life. There was, however, a gaping hole were Inu Yasha had once stood.   
Leading from it was a small trail of blood, ending at Inu Yasha's side.  
  
Inu Yasha stared down at the wound in disdain, disregarding it when he heard his   
name called out once again. There was no sign of his attacker, or any other danger   
for that matter; he reached for the hilt of the Tetsusaiga nonetheless.  
  
"Kagome," he called out, "You there?" There was no answer. Inu Yasha did a quick   
360 turn; still no sign or her. Odd, he had sworn it was her voice he had heard. The   
dog demon drew out his father's fang. "Kagome?"  
  
Inu Yasha felt an invisible force hit him head on, sending him sprawling into the   
ground. Dazed, on his back and covered in dust, he heard her voice cry out to him   
again.  
  
"No, Inu Yasha!"   
  
Sitting up as quickly as his body would allow, Inu Yasha looked around once again.   
She was there, right in front of him. She was dressed in her school uniform, armed   
with her bow and quiver. Gazing right at him, Inu Yasha could see the unshed tears   
shining in her gray eyes.  
  
For a brief moment, Inu Yasha felt something odd flutter in his chest at the sight of   
her. 'She's… worried about me…?'   
  
Then, just as quickly as it had come, the feeling was replaced with apprehension as   
the hairs on his neck stood on end. Something was coming, and it was heading   
towards Kagome. The hanyou quickly rose to his feet, Tetsusaiga blazing with   
energy. "Kagome! Kagome, look out!"  
  
Kagome remained where she stood, the same worried expression on her face. Her   
eyes were no longer on him. "Inu Yasha! Be careful, Inu Yasha!"  
  
'Be careful…?' She's the one that needed to be careful. Couldn't she see she was   
the one in danger? "Kagome! Move out of the way!" There was still no response.   
"Oi, wench! Move it!" Inu Yasha's eyes widened in fear… she couldn't hear him or   
see him. "KAGOME!!"  
  
Without warning, the wind picked up, blowing dirt and dust everywhere. Common   
sense told Inu Yasha to shield his eyes, but instead, he kept trudging forward all   
the while screaming and yelling curses to get Kagome's attention. Still, it was all   
to no avail. Suddenly, the same invisible attack that had knocked Inu Yasha to the   
ground rushed passed him - almost through him, as if he were immune - and hit   
Kagome head on, consuming her in a cyclone of energy.  
  
He tried to rush to her, but his body refused to cooperate; it was as if his feet were   
rooted to the ground. He could do nothing but watch.   
  
"NO!! INU YASHA!!"  
  
Never had Inu Yasha felt so helpless than when he was powerless to protect   
Kagome. Now he felt more vulnerable than he could ever recall being in his entire   
lifetime. Her screams were magnified ten times in his sensitive ears. They echoed   
in his head, ripping his heart to shreds, to the point where he could take no more.  
  
~~~  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes snapped open. He was on his back, drenched in sweat. Glancing   
around his surroundings, he realized he was still in Kaede's hut. The events of the   
previous day coming back to him, Inu Yasha tentatively raised a hand to his face.   
Still human…  
  
"Shit…" His free hand clenched at the bedding beneath him only to find that it   
wasn't the straw matting he was used to. He pulled it up to his face to find that it   
was some sort of blanket. Inhaling the scent of it with his now-human nose, he   
realized that it belonged to Kagome.   
  
Dropping it almost hesitantly, he became acutely aware of the position he was in.   
Craning his head upwards, he was met with a sea of black - hair to be exact, and   
Kagome's. Somewhere in the middle of the night, Inu Yasha deduced, Kagome had   
dragged him (where she found the strength he didn't know) into one of her spare   
sleeping bags without waking him or the others. Afterwards, she positioned him   
along the wall where she could rest his head in her lap. Though she had propped   
herself up against the wall as well, her head was now tilted forward so that her hair   
just barely tickled Inu Yasha's nose.  
  
It was because of this that Inu Yasha sneezed, too late to muffle the sound. At this,   
Kagome moaned but did not stir. Realizing the awkward position he would be in   
should she awaken, Inu Yasha's first reaction was to back away as quickly as   
possible. He did just that, but unfortunately, he backed into the now dead fireplace.   
A dried piece of firewood snapped loudly, awaking Kagome from her slumber.  
  
"Huh… I'm up, I'm up!" she slurred. "Hai, kaa-san… I'll feed Buyo, just as soon as   
I swat this tree sprite…"   
  
Inu Yasha only stared at her with a 'huh?' look as she rubbed the sleep from her   
eyes.  
  
After a few moments, she became more alert, realizing just where and when she was.   
Spotting him, she brightened considerably, which only served to deepen his feeling   
of discomfort. "Inu Yasha," she called out. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
Inu Yasha only looked away from her. '…5… 4… 3… 2…'  
  
There was a soft gasp followed by a pause. "You're still human…"  
  
His pride hurt and still shaken up by the dream, no, nightmare he had just awoken   
from, Inu Yasha huffed indignantly. "Well, thanks for pointing that out for me," he   
growled. "As if I hadn't already noticed… I mean, it's not like it isn't freaking obvious!"  
  
Kagome flinched guiltily. "Sorry…" The look on her face would've flattened Inu   
Yasha's dog-ears if they were still on top of his head.  
  
He resigned himself to a small 'hmph' as he brushed the soot from his haori.   
  
Silence fell over the room save for a small yawn from Kagome as she stretched.   
She glanced around the room only to be met with his gaze. "I take it the others are   
up already?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Sango said she would be heading out early," she answered.   
"Miroku might've gone with her or he's out harassing the female population of the   
village."  
  
A snort from the hanyou indicated that he believed the latter to be more likely. After   
a few more moments of silence, he glanced back at her. "Wait, you said Sango   
wasn't here?"  
  
Again Kagome nodded. "Kaede told us last night that Myoga-jiichan had sent for   
a youkai healer; Sango went to fetch him or her and bring them back here faster."  
  
Inu Yasha only huffed, though inside his mind was reeling. Myoga was indeed a   
craven coward, but he was no fool. 'A youkai healer… could it really be that   
serious…?' Kagome was watching him, waiting for some sort of reaction. He may   
was well at least try to put her mind at ease. "Keh… like I need it. It's bad enough   
having the old hag poking and prodding at me all the time… having two around would   
be too much to bear."  
  
It didn't work. "It's already too much to bear…" Inu Yasha stared at her. Fearing   
she had said too much, Kagome glanced away, slight blush painting her cheeks.   
Silence enveloped the room before she dared to speak again. "Well, I might as well   
go get washed up before the others come back…" With that, she jumped to her feet.   
However, sitting in a kneeling position for several hours can do a number on your   
legs, as Kagome soon found out. The blood rushing back to her limbs, the young   
girl stumbled, tripping over her discarded blanket. With a short cry, she fell towards   
the floor waiting for the impact that never came.  
  
There was a soft thud and a hiss of pain from beneath her. Kagome opened her   
startled eyes to find herself, though on the ground, spread across the length of Inu   
Yasha's body. She tried to push herself up only to find herself held in place by a   
hand bracing her shoulder, and another held at her waist.  
  
She stared at this in wonder. 'He tried to break my fall…? In his condition…?' She   
turned to face him, met with a pair of brown eyes just as startled as she was. "Inu   
Yasha…?"  
  
"You okay…?" he asked quietly.  
  
Kagome nodded dumbly, feeling the beginnings of yet another blush. "My legs fell   
asleep while I…"  
  
"I pretty much figured that."  
  
Kagome nodded again, the feeling of pins and needles passing with each moment.   
When it felt as though her legs would function properly again, she cleared her throat   
softly. "I should probably get up now."  
  
"Yeah." Still, Inu Yasha did not release his hold on her. If Kagome hadn't known   
any better, it almost felt as if he had tightened it ever so slightly.  
  
She glanced down at him, staring into his eyes. It always astounded her at how   
similar and different Inu Yasha was as a human and as a hanyou. Granted, there   
were several distinguishing features that set him apart from his youkai half, but aside   
from that they weren't all that different. While he was more vulnerable in a human   
form, his eyes revealed everything about him that he tried to hide with his gruff words   
and actions as a hanyou.   
  
'Cliché… but his eyes really are the windows to his soul…' Kagome thought   
bemusedly to herself. She paused, catching something that flickered in his auburn   
eyes. There was a wild, almost hungry look in his eyes that Kagome had only seen   
before when he was engaged in a fight. She suddenly felt very self-conscious; why   
was he looking at her like that?  
  
"Kagome…" "Inu Yasha…"  
  
Just as each other's name escaped their lips, the flap of the hut was yanked open.   
Light flooded the room, shrouding the features of the person at the entrance. It   
appeared that Inu Yasha had sense enough to know this person was a stranger, for   
Kagome suddenly found herself in a sitting position behind him.  
  
"Inu…"  
  
The figure, shrouded in dark, tattered robes let out a derisive snort, looking down at   
the two human occupants of the room. "Surely this is some sort of joke…"  
  
"You see anybody laughing?" Inu Yasha said with a snarl.  
  
The figure was quiet a moment before drawing out two gnarled hands from within   
the depths of its robes. They reached for the cloak's hood, drawing it back and   
revealing a woman - Kagome assumed this - with green, wrinkled skin and wild,   
white hair. Her ears were pointed and her eyes, slanted and wrinkled, revealed that   
she had seen many things in her lifetime.   
  
Kagome couldn't help but stare at first; she, after all, immediately put her in the   
mind of Sesshomaru's faithful servant, Jakken.  
  
The woman obviously did not appreciate being stared at, for she set her face in a   
scowl. "Let me make it clear to you," she replied in a raspy voice. "I am the youkai   
healer Kaeruishi…I cater only to youkai." She gave them both a condescending   
glare. "I have no time to trifle with weak humans."  
  
Inu Yasha rose to his feet with a guttural growl. He reached for the Tetsusaiga,   
eyeing the youkai warily. "Keep talkin' like that and I'll be glad to show you just   
how weak this human is."  
  
It appeared she recognized the sword for what it was, for Kaeruishi took a step   
forward, regarding him and it carefully. Circling him once, she nodded decisively.   
"You are a hanyou, correct?"  
  
"No shit, hag…" Inu Yasha snapped, wobbling slightly. Kagome let out a gasp,   
resisting the urge to steady him when he let out another curse.  
  
"And an ailing one at that." She raised a gnarled hand, waving it over Inu Yasha's   
face. A mist wafted down over him, leaving him sleepy and lethargic. Without a   
word of protest, he crumpled to the floor. "It appears I have my work cut out for me."  
  
Kagome stood frozen. What had she done to him? "Inu Yasha!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Relax, onnako no ningen." Kaeruishi replied calmly, as her cry had alerted the   
attention of the others. Soon, Kaede, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were at the door,   
uttering protests. "The hanyou is fine. I merely put him to sleep… it seems he   
possesses a volatile disposition."  
  
"That he does." Kaede replied. "Can you cure him?"  
  
"First I must determine what it is that ails him," Kaeruishi replied. "You must leave   
me alone with him so that I may examine him."  
  
"No way!" Kagome exclaimed, clutching Inu Yasha's prone form. "I'm staying right   
here!"  
  
Kaeruishi gave her a patient look. "Despite his poorly veiled threats at dismember-  
ment, I bare him no ill will. My sole purpose is to heal - nothing more, nothing less."  
  
Miroku nodded, walking over to Kagome's side. "It's all right, Kagome," he replied   
softly, patting her shoulder. "We have to trust in her abilities, for Inu Yasha's sake."  
  
"He's right, Kagome-chan," Sango added, standing opposite the houshi. "Besides,   
we won't be too far away."  
  
Kagome nodded slowly, leaving the unconscious hanyou's side reluctantly. She left   
out of the room with the others, though not before casting the healer a look that   
spoke volumes. The old youkai nodded in understanding.   
  
"I will see to it that the boy is not harmed," she called after Kagome. "If not for his   
sake, then for my own."  
  
Pleased that her message had gotten across, Kagome smirked. Inu Yasha would   
have been proud.  
  
~ End of Chapter 4 


	5. 5 You Got Me So Confused

Chapter 5  
  
Twang! Another arrow sliced through the air piercing the ground several yards from   
its intended mark. Kagome let out a desolate sigh as she went to retrieve it. Not   
even she was this bad on her worst of days. It seemed no matter what she did, she   
couldn't bring herself to focus on anything but the occupants in Kaede's hut.  
  
'I know it's her job…' she thought to herself. 'But what if she doesn't know what's   
wrong either…? What if she can't help him…?' She trailed off, tapping herself on the   
head. "Iya… don't think like that, Kagome. You have to stay positive." She reached   
for the stray arrow, placing it in the quiver on her back. Glancing upwards, she noticed   
several other arrows strewn upon the ground. She went along retrieving them, stuffing   
them back into her quiver as she passed.  
  
Remembering the look he had given her on the floor of the hut made Kagome pause   
in her tracks, bringing a hand up to her heart. It was still thumping wildly in her chest,   
as it had been when she was with Inu Yasha.  
  
"I'm gonna have a heart attack if this keeps up…" she muttered to herself. Kagome   
forced a laugh. "Inu Yasha'll freak if I end up dying before all the Shikon no kakeru   
are collected."  
  
~ Will, he now? ~ a voice in her head taunted.  
  
~ How do you know he won't dance for joy when you're gone? ~ snickered another.   
~ In fact, why doesn't he let some youkai gobble you up and get it over with faster?   
Finding shards is all you're good for to him anyway. ~  
  
"That's not true!" Kagome exclaimed, though she was well aware she was arguing   
with herself. "It's not like that; Inu Yasha wouldn't let something like that happen…   
he and I are…"  
  
~ You and him are what, travelling companions? ~ The two voices laughed cruelly.   
~ Give me a break… you're certainly not friends, that's for sure! ~  
  
"That's true…" Kagome murmured. "He and I don't exactly have what you would call   
a normal relationship."  
  
At this, her mind wandered back to the incident in the tunnel pass.  
  
~~ Flashback ~~  
  
Inu Yasha rose to his feet slowly, after being thrown to the ground by the now-dead   
worm-youkai, a scowl etched deeply on his face. "I told you I had it under control,"   
he replied, turning to Kagome, who had just saved his life. "You should'a stayed out   
of it!"  
  
Kagome blinked in surprise; was this his way of showing gratitude? She frowned up   
at him. "Hey, I was just trying to help!"  
  
Inu Yasha turned away, sheathing the Tetsusaiga as he made his way back the way   
they came. "Just get the damn shards so we can get out of here."  
  
~~ End Flashback ~~  
  
Kagome shook her head, her mind slowly making its way back to the present. She   
just didn't understand him some times. She was well aware that Inu Yasha often   
blurted out rude things to cover up what he was really feeling (like the time he told   
Miroku she was nothing but a Shikon no Kakeru-detector). Still, there were those   
certain occasions - like that of the tunnel pass - that it seemed as though he really   
meant the cruel things he said.  
  
'If I hadn't had the ability to see the Shikon no kakeru,' Kagome thought to herself   
gloomily. 'He definitely wouldn't have insisted I tag along. I know we've had our ups   
and downs, and there are times when it seems like we understand each other better   
than anyone else… but what am I to him?' She paused for a moment. 'And for that   
matter, what is he to me?'  
  
Plucking the last arrow from the earth, Kagome sat down, tracing the arrowhead   
along the ground, scrawling absent little doodles into the dirt. "I guess I see him as   
a friend," she mused out loud. "But that doesn't mean he sees me as one…" That   
thought brought a sharp ache to her chest. Still, Kagome persisted on. "But if I'm   
not his friend," The wild look in his eyes came to mind. "Why did he look at me like   
that? Why does he make me feel like this?"   
  
Though she was aware that there was no one around to hear her, she was frustrated   
that no answer had revealed itself to her. Didn't she have enough problems to deal   
with already? Raking a hand through her hair, Kagome rose to her feet, making her   
way back towards the hut.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, Kagome had left an audience hidden in the bushes as she   
vented her secret frustrations to the winds. After she vanished from sight, the two   
figures emerged from their hiding spot, brushing stray leaves from their clothing.  
  
"Hm, she's got a lot on her mind, hasn't she?" replied one.  
  
"Hai… he may be oblivious to it, but she cares a lot for him, despite how pigheaded   
he can be." agreed the other.  
  
Thump! One of the figures was shoved into a tree not far from where they stood.   
"He's not the only one." the other muttered.  
  
"Heh… gomen… my hand must have slipped…"  
  
"And I'm supposed to believe that?"  
  
"Erm, the point is that we must all try to be strong for Kagome… she'll be needing   
us now more than ever."  
  
"Not just Kagome, houshi-sama, but Inu-Yasha as well."  
  
There was a pause. "You're right, Sango-san. You are indeed quite right."  
  
~~~  
  
Inu Yasha opened his eyes, staring at his surroundings blearily. "Still in this   
damned hit, huh?" he groaned. "I'm getting tired of this…"  
  
"I'm sure you are." Kaeruishi's face came into view.  
  
"Definitely not the first face I wanna see when I wake up." Inu Yasha muttered under   
his breath.  
  
"You're a nasty one, aren't you," Kaeruishi replied with a raspy chuckle. "Definitely   
a dog youkai - always overly aggressive, and especially rude when sick or injured. I   
suppose insults are all I should be expecting from you during your treatment."  
  
A short 'keh' was her only response. Inu Yasha sat up slowly, though his side   
protested throughout the entire process. The hanyou frowned, was simply sitting up   
going to taken an effort now?  
  
"I take it you feel no different than before?" Kaeruishi questioned.  
  
"No, I feel even worse." Inu Yasha gave her a scowl. "Are you sure you did anything,   
old hag?"  
  
"If you weren't so busy trying to be short with me, you would have noticed already."  
  
"Keh…" Inu Yasha paused, the smell of herbs and incense was nearly overpowering   
his senses. Immediately his hand went to cover his nose. He stopped, staring at it   
in wonder. His claws were back; he was a hanyou again!  
  
"I take it you are pleased?"  
  
Inu Yasha turned to the healer. "I thought you said you were going to heal   
me?"  
  
"Ay, that I did." Kaeruishi replied. "But remember, I am a youkai healer, and the   
patient I treat must therefore be youkai before I can begin any sort of treatment."  
  
"Fair enough, you've done that." Inu Yasha replied. "So, treat away, I've got places   
to be and things to do; I don't have a lot of time to waste around here." Kaeruishi   
was silent. "Well, whaddya got to say to that?"  
  
The healer gave him a level gaze. "I am sorry," she replied. "It is not that simple,   
Inu Yasha, son of the Lord of the Western Lands."  
  
At her words and at being addressed so formally, Inu Yasha felt his heart drop to   
the pit of his stomach. Instantly his hand went to his side as to ward off any pain or   
fear that would surely come at her next words. "Is it… that bad…?"  
  
"I'm afraid it is," Kaeruishi answered. "I am an old healer, and I have traveled the   
lands far and wide, encountering many different illnesses. Though your case is rarer   
than most, I have seen it run its course before… it will not be pleasant."  
  
So, that's how it was gonna be, huh? Inu Yasha steeled his resolve, his poker face   
sliding into place. "So, how long have I got?"  
  
"One month."  
  
~End of Chapter 5  
  
Authors' Note -  
  
INU YASHAAAAA!!!!! ::both authors start wailing uncontrollably::  
  
Wufei: Psh... emotional onnas... ::sighs heavily when they don't stop:: Read on to  
find out what happens. ::pauses:: Why are you still here? Go, NOW! 


	6. 6 Cursed with Dirty Blood

Chapter 6  
  
Kagome quickly made her way back to Kaede's hut, stopping short of the door.   
Creeping ever so slowly along the wall, she craned her head to listen in on the   
conversation going on inside. At first there was silence; fearing she was too far   
away, Kagome craned her head closer, straining to hear any voices coming from   
within.  
  
"So, you're sure this is what it is?" came Inu Yasha's voice.  
  
"Positive. Because it is so rare, there is no name for it. Still…" Kaeruishi   
paused. Kagome held her breath. "Some like to call it the 'Dirty Blood' curse.   
You see, once someone contracts the disease, the body weakens to the point   
where it can no longer sustain life."  
  
"'No longer sustain life'?" Inu Yasha repeated. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Much to his frustration, the healer did not answer. "Where did you get your   
injury?" she queried.  
  
"In the mountains," Inu Yasha replied. "We came across a youkai in the   
Mogura Clan's pass."  
  
"What kind of demon?"  
  
"A giant worm. It had three Shikon no Kakeru."  
  
Kaeruishi didn't seem to impressed with that fact. "You said you went through   
the tunnel pass belonging to the Mogura clan?"  
  
"Yeah," Inu Yasha frowned, remembering. "They were all dead; men, women,   
and children alike were corpses."  
  
"Describe them."  
  
The hanyou's frown deepened. "What's to describe, they were dead?" Kaeruishi   
would not be deterred. "They were in all sorts of different positions… like they   
were in pain or somethin'."  
  
Kaeruishi nodded. "A fate you will soon share." she murmured. A soft gasp could   
be heard from outside, but only she noticed. "Luckily the Mogura clan was a very   
isolated group, it isn't likely that they managed to spread the disease to anyone   
besides you."  
  
"But Kagome was with me, and so was Shippo."  
  
"It's called the 'Dirty Blood' curse because it can only be contracted through the   
blood." the healer explained. "It causes the blood to change, attacking the body   
in which it flows, causing incredible, excruciating pain until the point where the   
youkai can no longer stand it."  
  
Inu Yasha took all this in, staring down at his injured side. 'So that's why it hurt   
so much… why it wouldn't heal…'  
  
"As of now, the disease is centralized around the area of your wound," Kaeruishi   
replied solemnly. "But soon it would spread throughout your entire body.   
Normally, your chances of survival would be much greater if you were a   
full-blooded youkai. Your inherent strength would allow you to survive, even if only   
possessing as life as a normal human, but…" She trailed off, rising to her feet.   
"I must speak with the miko no ningen…" she risked a glance at the hut entrance.   
"The real one. If you would excuse me."  
  
Kagome flinched as Kaeruishi exited the hut, sparing her a sharp glance. The   
last part had been aimed at her, and she knew it. Nonetheless, she kept her   
demeanor calm and collected.  
  
"I suppose you'll be needing some form of payment?" she questioned.  
  
"We must all do what we can," Kaeruishi replied. "To get by in this world. Perhaps   
you will understand that when you are older." With that, she drew her hood over her   
head and walked off in search of Kaede.  
  
When she was out of sight, Kagome sighed, turning her attention towards the hut.   
Inu Yasha sat quietly in the corner of the room, looking just as he had when she   
found him pinned against the Goshinboku. His face was calm and serene, as   
though he had accepted his fate; yet Kagome knew deep down that his thoughts   
were turbulent.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" she whispered. His ear twitched slightly indicating that he had heard   
her.  
  
"You were there the whole time."   
  
It wasn't a question, but Kagome nodded. "I heard what she said…" she replied,   
walking towards him slowly. He seemed so defeated; what could she possibly do   
for him at a time like this? "Inu Yasha, I…"  
  
One golden eye flashed at her in warning. "Don't, Kagome. Don't."  
  
Kagome stood there, disbelieving. "So, that's that? You're just gonna take this?"   
she exclaimed. "I mean… what if she's wrong?"  
  
"And what if she isn't?" Inu Yasha snapped at her, his eyes alight with anger.   
  
She couldn't respond. 'She has to be wrong…' she kept telling herself. 'She just   
has to be!'  
  
When she offered no response, Inu Yasha looked away, sighing in frustration.   
"There's nothing else left to do right now," he replied quietly. "Go home, Kagome."  
  
'What?' "What?"  
  
Inu Yasha turned back towards her, glaring. "I said, go home, Kagome!" he   
repeated. "Go back to your time!"  
  
She'd heard him the first time, but she still couldn't believe her ears. "You…" she   
stammered, enraged. "You can't tell me what to do!" She felt childish, but what   
else was she to do? Never had she found herself in a situation like this.  
  
It seemed Inu Yasha hadn't either, for he countered her in the same manner. "Oh,   
I can't?" he retorted. "I will drag you back to that well and throw you in myself if I   
have to."  
  
Kagome was indignant. "I'd like to see you try!" Much to her surprise, Inu Yasha   
stood up, giving her a level glare as he took a step towards her. Instinctively she   
took a step backwards, shoving down the fear welling inside her. She refused to   
back down. "Don't you dare."  
  
"Kagome," Inu Yasha replied in a threatening tone. "I'm not gonna tell you again…"  
  
"Good, because I'm tired of hearing it!" she exclaimed. "I refuse to let you bully me  
around, Inu Yasha; you can't just throw me in the well at the slightest sight of   
danger!"  
  
"I can and I will if and when I have to," Inu Yasha growled back. When he realized   
she was serious, he grabbed her shoulders, shaking her gently. "Damnit,   
Kagome…!" He calmed down at the surprised look on her face. "Can't you   
understand…? Don't you get it? I can't protect you anymore… not like this…"  
  
"I'm a big girl, Inu Yasha, I can look after myself." Inu Yasha started to protest, but   
she cut him off. "Besides, you can't protect me from a disease… it's not even   
contagious to humans!"  
  
"Like you know that for sure." Inu Yasha retorted. He then sighed, releasing her   
from his hold. "Kagome, if other youkai catch word of this, I won't be a match for   
them… Hell, I won't be able to protect myself, let alone someone else."  
  
"Which is why you shouldn't push me away!" Kagome exclaimed. The hanyou   
looked confused. "Look, I know I'm way below the standards when it comes to   
being a real miko… but I won't back down, you know that." She gazed up at him   
pleadingly. "After all the times you've been there for me, won't you let me do the   
same for you?"  
  
"Kagome…" Inu Yasha stumbled for words. "If something happens to you, I   
won't…"  
  
'Oh, Kami… please don't say it…' Kagome lowered her head, her bangs hiding   
her eyes. 'Please don't mention the Shikon no Tama! I don't think I'd be able to   
handle…'  
  
Inu Yasha paused, unable to get the words out of his mouth. For Kami's sake, why   
was it so freaking difficult? He let out a frustrated sound, and rather than find a more   
positive way of venting his frustration (like counting down from 10…), his anger was   
misdirected towards Kagome.  
  
"Arrghhh… why do you have to make everything so frickin' difficult?! Just go home   
already!"  
  
Kagome kept her head down low. "I'm not leaving…!"  
  
Inu Yasha flinched at the catch in her voice. He had expecting an Osuwari or two,   
certainly not this. He sniffed at her tentatively, watching her body language. "Oi,   
Kagome,"  
  
There was no response save for a small whimper. Inu Yasha felt himself stiffen   
involuntary. "Hey, stop crying!"  
  
Kagome lifted her head towards him with an angry but wounded look on her face.   
"I'm not crying!" she exclaimed, giving him a hard glare. She shoved past him and   
out the door before he could make any sort of protest.   
  
Once outside the hut she took off running until she reached the edge of the forest.   
When her legs finally gave out on her, she dropped down at the foot of a tree.   
Angry, exhausted, and most of all scared, Higurashi Kagome broke down and cried.  
  
~End of Chapter 6 


	7. 7 Dilemma

Authors' note - Konnichi-wa, minna-san! Miss Chang Po and Nataku-chan  
have returned!  
  
Wufei - ::shudders involuntarily::  
  
We sincerely hope you guys are enjoying our fic so far! (Send more   
reviews! We like being praised!) Read and enjoy! (It's good for you!)  
  
The Standard Disclaimer applies....  
  
Inu Yasha - A Feudal Fairytale presents...  
"Don't You Dare!"  
A Chang Po/Nataku Production  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"So, you see the problem?"  
  
"Yes… 'tis quite a conundrum…"  
  
Satisfied that she had cried enough tears to last two life times, Kagome regained   
her composure and returned to the village. Once she arrived to Kaede's hut, she   
was surprised to find that Kaede and the others stood outside the entrance   
engaged in a hushed conversation.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked softly.  
  
Startled at first, the others looked up, relieved to see that it was only her.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo bounded into her arms, hugging her tightly. Kagome nuzzled   
him gently, hoping to siphon off some of his exuberance. "Where were you? We   
were so worried!"  
  
"Gomen ne, Shippo-chan," she replied softly. "I had to go do some thinking."   
Unbeknownst to her, the other three exchanged knowing glances. She glanced   
around. "Where's the healer?"  
  
"Kaeruishi has already made her leave," Kaede answered. "Satisfied with her   
payment, she has managed to supply us with ample information."  
  
Kagome felt her spirits lifting. "She was able to cure Inu Yasha?" she asked. The   
looks on her companions' faces told her otherwise; down she went back to feeling   
miserable.  
  
"She did provide us with medicines that will help stave off the illness." Sango offered.   
"That should buy us more time."  
  
"More time?" Kagome clenched her fists at her sides. "She said he only had a   
month to live!" The others looked at her. "I was eavesdropping, okay? I was   
worried."  
  
Miroku nodded. "Your concern is understandable, Kagome-sama," he replied. "But   
we can assure you that Kaeruishi did Inu Yasha no harm."  
  
'As if telling him he's gonna die in a month is harmless…' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
The monk, however, was still speaking. "Even though Inu Yasha's illness has been   
*subdued*, we still have a problem."  
  
Kagome blinked, her heart sinking even further. "The Shikon no Tama."  
  
Sango nodded. "Exactly. Even though he won't admit it, Inu Yasha is in no   
condition to go shard hunting right now." The others nodded in agreement. "If he   
did, he's more likely to make things even worse for himself."  
  
"Still, he's not likely to let a deathly illness stop him." Shippo replied. "That baka is   
dead set on collecting all the pieces."  
  
"He's right," Miroku replied. The little kitsune looked surprised that no one had   
bothered to reprimand him for that little barb; nonetheless, he decided not to press   
his luck any further.   
  
"Even so, can we risk putting off searching for them?" Sango asked. "Just because   
we take a break, doesn't mean all the other seekers will."  
  
Kagome's brow furrowed in thought. She was right; could they risk leaving the   
Shikon no kakeru vulnerable to humans and youkai who would exploit their abilities?   
It was much too dangerous… but what else could they do?  
  
"I know!" Shippo chirped. "We keep gathering the shards, and when we put them   
all together, we wish for the Shikon no Tama to make Inu Yasha well again!"  
  
"That's a very noble idea, Shippo," Sango replied with a sad smile. "But I doubt it's   
possible." She folded her arms over her chest. "It's a bit humiliating to say, but   
there's no way we'd manage to collect them all without Inu Yasha's help."  
  
"Yes," Miroku agreed. "He does make up a considerable amount of our group's   
strength. Plus, it would be much difficult without Kagome-sama's ability to see   
the shards."  
  
She blinked. Was he suggesting that she would refuse to leave Inu Yasha's side   
to search for the shards? Were her feelings towards him that obvious?  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Shippo relented with a pout. "Besides, as ungrateful as Inu   
Yasha can be, I don't think he'd be happy we wasted a wish like that." He huffed   
indignantly. "He'd say something like, 'Oi, bakayaro, you were supposed to wish   
for me to be a full youkai!'"  
  
Miroku allowed himself a small grin as he scratched the back of his head, deep in   
thought. That was Inu Yasha all right; showing gratitude was definitely one of his   
strong suits. Though he couldn't help but wonder, was it possible for a person to   
make two wishes? And if so, after seeing first hand how he behaved before and   
after, was being a full youkai still something Inu Yasha wanted?  
  
"Kaede-bachan," Kagome said softly. "What information did Kaeruishi give you, if   
not a cure for Inu Yasha's illness?"  
  
"Ah yes," Kaede replied. "That is another part of the problem." The young miko   
frowned in confusion. "You see, despite all her years of experience, Kaeruishi did   
not know of any cure that might rid Inu Yasha of his illness. However, she told us   
of someone who might."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"She said that in the west there lives another youkai healer, much older and wiser   
than Kaeruishi." replied the priestess. "She believes she possesses the answer - a   
cure that will save Inu Yasha's life."  
  
"Then we must contact her as soon as possible."  
  
"Houshi-sama, if this youkai is as ancient as Kaede-sama claims," Sango replied   
knowingly. "Then it is very unlikely that she has stepped foot out of her domain for   
hundreds of years."  
  
Kagome frowned as all of this sunk in. Inu Yasha was ill, plagued by a rare disease   
that had shortened his youkai life-span down to a single month. Not only did this   
leave him vulnerable, but the Shikon no kakeru as well; yet, there was no way he   
could go trekking after them in his condition. That left only one option; someone   
would have to go off in search of the cure.  
  
~~~  
  
Evening fell over the village speedily and quickly. It went unnoticed however, by   
Kaede and those in her company, as they continued plotting and planning on how   
to handle their current situation. After much deliberation, it was decided that despite   
Inu Yasha's illness, the Shikon no Kakeru were too dangerous to leave in the hands   
of evil.  
  
"Then, it's settled," Miroku replied decisively. "In a few hours, Sango and I will head   
out in search of more shards."  
  
Sango nodded in agreement. "While we were up North, we heard a rumor about   
another Shikon no kakeru in that area. The demon possessing it is rumored to be   
very weak, so we shouldn't have that much of a problem."  
  
Kagome frowned indignantly. They were going about this so calmly that it was   
driving her insane. No one had bothered to ask her opinion; how could they just   
go about making decisions without her consent? "Hang on a sec," she replied.   
The others glanced at her in curiosity. "We shouldn't assume so much… it would   
be better if we all went…"  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome-chan," Sango replied with a smile that was somewhat forced.   
"Both Houshi-sama and I know what to do - the job'll be a bit tedious, but we can   
handle it."  
  
Kagome bit her lip, forcing herself not to say something she'd later regret. First,   
Inu Yasha, and now Sango and Miroku? Didn't her abilities count for anything   
anymore?  
  
It seemed as though the monk sitting across for her had somehow acquired the   
ability to read minds, for he soon replied, "Your ability to see the shards is a   
valuable asset, Kagome-sama. Your power often is a deciding factor in many of   
our victories and it will be a difficult task ahead of us without you," Sango let out   
a soft 'oh', and nodded in agreement.   
  
"But should you accompany us on this journey, Kaede-sama would have to keep   
poor Inu Yasha perpetually, ah…" He paused, searching for the right words.   
"Doped up, as you would put it," Kagome sweatdropped. "For he would no doubt   
try to follow to ensure your safety."  
  
The young miko fell silent, her previous conversation with the ailing hanyou coming   
to mind…  
  
~ "Can't you understand…? Don't you get it? I can't protect you anymore… not like   
this…"~  
  
~ "Kagome, if other youkai catch word of this, I won't be a match for them… Hell,   
I won't be able to protect myself, let alone someone else." ~  
  
'He's worried about collecting all the shards,' Kagome told herself woefully. 'If   
something happens to me… it'll be harder for him to get the Shikon no Tama.' Her   
hands clenched tightly in her lap. 'I really am just his Shikon no kakeru detector…'  
  
"Kagome… Kagome?"   
  
Kagome blinked as she felt a hand on her backside. The owner of the offending   
appendage was quickly shoved into the wall beside her.  
  
"You really ought to stop doing that, Miroku," said Kaede, shaking her head   
shamefully.  
  
"I was just making sure that Kagome was okay with our arrangements," he replied.   
The three women in the hut gave him a glare that suggested that that was *not* the   
way to go about it.  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Shippo protested. "What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Why, you'll be coming with us, Shippo."  
  
"I'm useful, too, you know! You can't just--" The kitsune paused. "Nani?"  
  
"We'll be needing your, uh… skills if we hope to avoid any unnecessary altercations."   
The young kitsune blinked for a moment before nodding knowingly.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right with this, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, touching the   
other girl's hand gently.  
  
Kagome nodded slightly. "I'm fine." she replied. "This is the best way to go about   
it." She offered a small smile. "Just make sure you guys take care."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Kagome," Shippo chirped. "I'll take care of everything!"  
  
She giggled slightly, watching the little youkai puffing his chest out in pride. "You   
keep those two out of trouble for me, Shippo-chan, okay?"   
  
"Yosh!" Shippo exclaimed. "Nothing'll get past me-yawn!" He rubbed his eyes   
sleepily before curling up beneath Kagome's sleeping bag.  
  
The others laughed before following his example and retiring for the night.  
  
~End of Chapter 7 


	8. 8 You Always Hurt the Ones You Love

Authors' Notes - Okay, minna-san... this is where things start to get hairy...  
  
Wufei - 'Hairy'...?  
  
Is there really a cure out there for Inu Yasha? Who will go to retrieve it? Will they  
be able to bring it back in time to save our dear, sweet, lovable...  
  
Wufei - Would you just shut up and start the chapter?  
  
Miss Chang Po - He's just jealous...  
  
Nataku-chan - Oh yes, definitely. Don't worry, Wu-chan... you'll always be our  
favorite!  
  
Wufei - ::cringes, looking quite flustered::  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kagome woke up later that night; all her attempts at sleep had proven to be   
unsuccessful. Glancing around her, she could see the sleeping forms of Sango and   
Miroku, and with the soft purring in her ears Kagome could tell that Shippo was not   
far from her either.  
  
'How is it they manage to sleep so peacefully even in the worst situations?' she   
thought enviously. At that she turned on her side were Inu Yasha lay within arm's   
reach of her. His breathing was somewhat labored and from what she could   
observe, he looked as though he was about to have another pain attack.   
  
Shifting over towards him slightly, she took his hand in hers, giving a reassuring   
squeeze. To her surprise, his hand tightened over hers instinctively. Whether this   
was because of the pain he was experiencing or for some other reason, Kagome   
was not sure, but his hold loosened as soon as the pain subsided. She couldn't   
help but feel a bit disappointed.  
  
Her vision wavered, she was sure, with the threat of oncoming tears. She let go of   
Inu Yasha's hand and brushed them away before they had the chance to fall. A   
frown appeared on the hanyou's face as she did this, only to disappear once she   
looked back at him.   
  
Kagome sighed heavily, turning away from him. "Inu Yasha, gomen nasai."  
  
"Kagome, you're still awake?" Kagome looked up to see Kaede sitting by the dimly   
lit fire. Numerous bowls and tools lay assorted before her.  
  
"Kaede-bachan…?" she called out curiously, rising out of her sleeping bag to walk   
over to her.  
  
"I was preparing some salves and various medicines that Inu Yasha will require - as   
prescribed by Kaeruishi," the old miko replied, grinding some dried leaves into a   
wooden bowl before her.  
  
Kagome glanced down at her work. There was certainly quite a great deal of herbs   
here; granted she was still learning the art of healing, but Kagome was quite sure   
there was enough medicine here to last quite a while… 'Hold on…'  
  
"We have to be sure that Inu Yasha's bandages are changed regularly," she was   
saying. "And once discarded, they must be burned; we cannot risk contamination,   
nor can we have another youkai picking up on the scent of a diseased hanyou."  
  
Kagome nodded. She listened attentively as the old priestess indicated what each   
herb was, what purpose it served, and how often it would have to be administered.   
Only when she began placing each individual powder into individual pouches did she   
decided to speak. "I should go." she replied softly.  
  
Kaede blinking, staring at the girl next to her. "Go?" she repeated. "Heed not what   
Inu Yasha says, child… he needs you now more than ever."  
  
Kagome shook her head slowly. "That's not what I meant." She gave the old woman   
a meaningful look. "I should be the one to do it."  
  
"I don't know what you mean."  
  
The young girl resisted the urge to laugh. "You plan on going to see the ancient   
healer Kaeruishi was talking about." she replied. Kaede remained still. "That's why   
you're showing me these things. I appreciate it, Kaede-bachan, but I think I should   
be the one to go."  
  
"But, Kagome…"  
  
"I know Inu Yasha would be much better off if he was left in your care," Kagome   
replied. "You know much more about the healing arts than I could ever learn in   
such a short time. Plus, the people of the village need you here; they depend on   
you."  
  
"They can just as soon look to you for guidance," Kaede replied with a warm smile.   
"Though you are still learning, I know you would not let them down."  
  
"Maybe," Kagome let her gaze wander back to the hanyou's prone form. "But… I   
don't want to let him down."  
  
"Kagome…" Kaede frowned slightly.  
  
"I have to do this, Kaede-bachan," she replied. "The people here need you. And I   
need to do this, not just for Inu Yasha, but to prove that I can."  
  
"No one expects anything less than what you already give," Kaede replied gently.   
"Kagome, you need not prove anything to anyone."  
  
"I have to prove it to myself." Kagome replied. "I can do more than spot shards if   
given the chance…"  
  
"Kagome, you know what you propose is very dangerous," Kaede replied in a   
serious tone. "Not only will you be traveling alone, but in an area you are unfamiliar   
with."  
  
"What better opportunity to test my miko abilities?" The younger girl would not be   
deterred.  
  
Kaede sighed. The young girl before her was not her child; she could not deny her   
request. Knowing her, she would probably just sneak out before anyone knew she   
was missing. She was a stubborn girl indeed - very brave - but very, very stubborn.  
  
Kagome held her breath, waiting for what seemed hours for the priestess to speak   
again. She filled the last pouch, and turned to reach for something behind her.   
Pulling it into the light, Kagome could see that it was a rolled up piece of parchment -   
a map to be precise. Kaede handed it over to her.  
  
Kagome felt her spirits lift to dizzying heights. "Arigato gozaimas, Kaede-bachan!"   
she gushed. "Domo arigato!" She leaned over towards her, latching her into a tight   
embrace.  
  
"There, there, child," Kaede replied, trying to loosen the girl's hold so that oxygen   
could continue to flow regularly into her lungs. "Careful now, or ye might wake the   
others! There is still much to be done before you leave."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Unfortunately, unbeknownst to them, one of the room's other occupants was in fact   
awake and had heard the entire conversation. Though his eyes remained shut, his   
brows furrowed in agitation. He hadn't liked what he had heard one bit. Illness or   
no illness, he'd be damned before he let that plan be set into motion.  
  
~~~  
  
Despite the tension in the group, Shippo, as always, had managed to sleep   
exceptionally well. Granted, he was just as worried about the situation as everyone   
else, but he remained optimistic. After all, instead of overlooking him as they usually   
did, the adults in the group had not only acknowledged his abilities, but they actually   
needed his help on a mission! He couldn't help but be pleased.  
  
He woke up, yawned and stretched his arms over his head, pausing only to rub the   
sleep from his eyes with a fisted paw. He'd dreamt about beating a large and vicious   
looking youkai all by himself, retrieving the Shikon no Kakeru and personally returning   
it to a proud Kagome. Fully alert now, he turned to recount the dream to her, only to   
see air. Her pack, her sleeping bag, all of it was gone - and so was their owner.  
  
"Kiyaaaaa!! Kagomeeeeee!" the little kitsune wailed, searching the room frantically.   
"Kagome's gone! She's disappeared-oomph!" Shippo bumped into something hard,   
tumbling backwards in the dirt.  
  
"Shippo-chan, are you all right?" Shippo looked up to see Kagome staring down at   
him worriedly.  
  
"Kagome!" Relief suddenly left him as he realized all the items he had seen missing   
were now packed up on Kagome's bicycle. "Wh… what's going on?"  
  
"While we go to look for Shikon no Kakeru, Kagome will head off to search for the   
ancient healer Kaeruishi spoke of," Miroku replied calmly, though his expression   
revealed he was none too fond of the idea.  
  
"What?!" Shippo cried out. "But that's too dangerous!"  
  
"It's my decision," Kagome replied calmly, as if she had rehearsed this moment   
over and over in her head - which she had. "You guys have nothing to worry about.   
I'll be perfectly fine on my own."  
  
"Bullshit!" All heads whipped back towards the hut entrance to find Inu Yasha   
standing at the door, a fully transformed Tetsusaiga in his hand, with a furious   
expression on his face. The others would have been slightly afraid had it not been   
for the fact that he was relying on the fang to steady his balance.  
  
"Inu Yasha," Kaede called out. "You should be resting!"  
  
Inu Yasha snorted, casting her a surly glare. "I'll decide when I want to sleep, hag,"   
he told her. "I don't need you or anybody else trying to slip me shit just to keep me   
under."  
  
Miroku tried to placate the hanyou lest he try to put that sword to use. "Inu Yasha,   
I know you aren't too happy, but bare in mind that it was in your best interest--"  
  
"Shut it, bouzu." Inu Yasha turned his glare back to Kagome. "And just where do   
you think you're going?"  
  
"You told me to go home," she shot back. "Why should you care where I'm going?"   
If anything, his glare only deepened.  
  
"We were told that there might be a cure for your illness," Kaede told him. "Kagome   
is going to search for it."  
  
Disbelief entered the hanyou's eyes, soon to be squashed down by anger. "Are you   
frickin' insane?" he exclaimed. "No way in hell are you going out into the wilderness   
by yourself!"  
  
"Says who?" Kagome shot back. "You are in no position to stop me, Inu Yasha!"  
  
Miroku blinked. "Kagome," he whispered to her. "Even though he is sick, I don't   
think it's a good idea to be pushing him like that."  
  
"Damn right it's not," Inu Yasha snapped, his ears twitching irritably. "You're not   
going."  
  
"You can't order me around!" Kagome exclaimed. "I have every right to make my   
own decisions - and I decide that I am going to look for this healer so that you can   
get well again!"  
  
"Stupid wench, you can't even go to the well and back without getting into some   
sort of trouble! How do you expect to get anywhere without proper protection?"  
  
"I'll cross that bridge when I get there." she replied evenly. "I can handle myself   
without having somebody holding my hand! I'm not weak!"  
  
Inu Yasha snorted. "Don't be ridiculous," he replied with a short bark of laughter.   
"Of course you're weak; you'll come crawling back before the week is done."  
  
All eyes went to Kagome. Her head was bent low, her bangs hiding her eyes from   
view. Her hands, white-knuckled, were clenched tightly over the handlebars of her   
bicycle. Everyone expected her to make some sort of comeback, any sort of  
response. However, what she did was totally unexpected.  
  
"Inu Yasha…" Head still lowered, Kagome climbed onto her bike, pushing the   
kickstand up from the ground. Turning her head from the group, she whispered   
one word so softly that it could barely be heard…  
  
"Osuwari."  
  
The hanyou's ears flicked back in surprise as the rosary around his neck pulsed,   
coming to life. With a short cry, he dropped to one knee, the Tetsuiga the only   
thing preventing him from falling completely flat on his face.  
  
"Shit…" Inu Yasha clamped a free hand to his side. "What the…"  
  
"Kagome…" Shippo called out.  
  
"Kagome-sama… surely that wasn't necessary," Miroku began.  
  
"Like hell it wasn't!" Inu Yasha snarled out, though he was just as startled as the   
others were. What had gotten into her? "Have you lost your mind?"  
  
The young miko did not turn to face him. "Maybe I have." she replied softly. "Maybe   
I am crazy. I mean, why would I want to go out of my way to help someone who   
doesn't give a rat's ass about me anyway?"  
  
Inu Yasha blinked, as did the others. Kagome - kind, gentle, Kagome - never spoke   
like this, even to him. Had he finally managed to push her over the edge? "Oi,   
wench…"  
  
"NO!" she cried out, cutting him off. She calmed herself once again. "I don't want   
to hear it. I won't listen anymore." She lifted one foot to rest on the pedal.  
  
"Hoi, I'm not finished with you yet--!"  
  
"Osuwari."  
  
The word was again spoken so softly that only Inu Yasha and the rosary could hear   
it. Whump! He was down on one knee again; the pain was even worse than before.   
'But this time it's not just the injury…' Inu Yasha bit down on the pain, feeling a slight   
coppery taste on his lips. "Kagome, you can't expect to get very far without me-"  
  
"Don't you get it, Inu Yasha?" Kagome turned to face him, her eyes filled with more   
anger than he had ever thought her capable of possessing. "I don't need you!" There   
was also another emotion lingering there beneath the surface; one he did not want to   
acknowledge. He opened his mouth to make some sort of protest. "OSUWARI!"  
  
His body was slammed to the ground, all the air rushing out of his lungs. White   
spots splayed before his eyes.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Shippo's voice cried out frantically. "K-Kagome - she didn't even say   
goodbye!"  
  
"Let her go, Shippo, I'm sure she'll be all right."  
  
Inu Yasha fought harshly against the darkness swimming before his eyes. Kagome's   
voice echoed in his head screaming 'I don't need you' over and over, making his head   
hurt. The last thing he remembered seeing was Kagome's bicycle as it pedaled   
away. After that, there was only darkness.  
  
~End of Chapter 8  
  
Authors' Notes -  
  
Poor Inu Yasha! How could Kagome do that to him? Is she that determined to do  
things on her own? Will she even manage to find the cure in time? And how will  
Inu Yasha react to this latest turn of events once he regains consciousness? Read  
on to find out! 


	9. 9 Look What You Do to Me

Disclaimer - Inu Yasha and its affiliates belong to Rumiko Takahashi (bless her  
creative little heart!) and Viz, and all those other people who have a part in its  
production simply because they have oodles and oodles of cash (which we do not).  
  
Authors' Notes -  
Sorry to have kept you guys waiting so long! We've tried to make a habit of keeping  
a few chapters ahead of our updates, but its been a bit difficult with all the ideas  
we have in store for this fic...  
  
Wufei - Dear Buddha...  
  
But rest assured, here is chapter 9 for your reading enjoyment. We hope it's not too  
out of character for everyone, but let us know for sure! Reviews make us happy!  
  
Wufei - And expand their egos...  
  
Chapter 9  
  
After regaining consciousness, Inu Yasha remained where he lay, the urge to be   
up and moving about almost nonexistent. His golden eyes remained shut as his   
mind shift through the errant thoughts roaming about in his head.   
  
He'd had a nightmare again; the same as before, he envisioned himself in a void,   
where he could hear Kagome calling out to him. Just like before, he had spotted   
her too late to save her. Also like before, he forced himself awake before he could witness the consequences of his error.  
  
'Was it really my fault…?' he wondered absently to himself. Had it been anything,   
he would have disregarded it as a silly dream. However, it seemed much too real. Miroku had even mentioned something about dreams being a reflection of things occurring in the real world. Was it possible for this particular dream to hold some   
truth to it…?  
  
Inu Yasha frowned irritably, forcing his mind away from such thoughts. 'Keh…   
stupid monk…' He sat up slowly, wincing as his muscles ached in protest. How   
long had he been out?  
  
~ "Inu Yasha… Osuwari." ~  
  
His ears flicked downwards at the memory. Three 'sits'; she had actually sat him   
three times! Never had he seen her that angry with him, let alone anyone else.  
  
~ "Don't you get it, Inu Yasha?" ~ The hanyou clenched his eyes shut, the pain   
coming back with renewed force. Was it the illness making him feel this way, or   
was it something else? ~ "I don't need you!" ~  
  
"Stupid girl, she won't last a day without me." he muttered out loud, even though   
no one was around to disagree.   
  
Though, he thought to himself, what did it matter anyway? It's not like he needed anyone to be; he'd been alone for years before Kagome came along. He didn't ask   
her to break the seal on the Goshinboku, did he?* No one told her to get involved, no   
one told her break the Shikon no Tama, did they?   
  
The scowl on Inu Yasha's face deepened. It wasn't his fault that she fell into the   
well, nor was it his fault that she kept coming back to collect the Shikon no Kakeru   
because she was the only one who could see them. Nobody told her to put her life   
on the line for a cause that could easily be completed without her.   
  
And yet she did it; yes, she did complain about how affected her life back in her own time, but she always gave 100% when the situation called for it. There were times   
when she even went above and beyond the call of duty. And for what - just to make sure he got what he wanted without getting seriously injured. Did he ever ask her to   
do that?  
  
Inu Yasha 'hmph'ed. "Stupid wench… I never asked her to care so much." He   
paused, as the sentence left his mouth. Never asked her to care; and yet she   
always did, even when he was a bastard to her. She'd get angry with him, sure, but   
she always came back no matter what she did with a smile on her face.  
  
~ "I don't need you!" ~   
  
How could she not need him? The very thought was ridiculous, wasn't it? He   
protected her from evil youkai (and lecherous monks), he traveled with her (though   
he wasn't great company at times), he'd saved her life numerous times - in this time   
and her own; how was it possible for her to not need him?  
  
~ Maybe you're the one that needs her… ever thought of that? ~ a voice called out   
to him.  
  
~ Don't be ridiculous! ~ Cried another. ~ He doesn't need her. She's nothing more   
than a distraction! ~  
  
Inu Yasha sighed. A distraction; that's what he'd always called her when he found   
his thoughts straying to her too often. While Kagome did occupy his mind more   
often than he'd like, she was by no means just a distraction. She meant more to   
him than that.  
  
'She means something to me…?' The hanyou blinked in confusion at his own words.   
'I guess I've taken her for granted… It's up to her to spot all the Shikon no Tama shards… I figured as long as she was here to do that, she would always stay by my side. And now…'  
  
~ "I don't need you!" ~  
  
"Now I've managed to run her off… Keh, some protector I turned out to be." He   
clenched his eyes shut. Why was it that thinking of her always caused him pain?   
  
~ Don't complain, you weakling, ~ Replied the first voice, causing the hanyou to   
blink in surprise. ~ How can you just sit there when the girl's off in the woods somewhere, risking her neck just to help you? ~  
  
"Shit! That's right!" Inu Yasha reached for the Tetsusaiga, using the sheath to lift himself from the ground. "Damnit…" His golden eyes gleamed dangerously. "You better keep safe, wench… If something happens to you…" He hoped to Kami that nothing would. "I don't know what I'll end up doing."  
  
~~~  
  
After traveling for a few hours, Miroku and the others decided to stop for a break.   
They had walked for a few miles, giving Kirara a break, spotting a little hill overlooking   
a small pond. Shippo - still hyped up on the fact that he could be of some use - volunteered to scrounge up some lunch for the group.  
  
"I'll be back in a bit!" he exclaimed, bounding down the hill as fast as his little legs   
could carry him. "I hope you guys are up to some fish!"  
  
"That sounds wonderful!" Sango smiled, watching his form get small and smaller   
in the distance. "He certainly is eager to please, isn't he?"  
  
Miroku chuckled. "He isn't so bad when he isn't tempting fate by goading Inu   
Yasha." he replied. "Sometimes I fear he's digging himself into an early grave."  
  
"You know Inu Yasha wouldn't seriously hurt him, houshi-sama." Sango   
admonished. "Kagome would never let one of their scuffles get that far."  
  
"Only when she's around to stop it." Miroku replied with a sigh. "I fear things will   
be quite different from now on."  
  
Sango bit her lip in worry. "I have every confidence that Kagome will find a cure."   
she replied, more to assure herself than the monk by her side.  
  
"I was not doubting that at all, dear Sango," The taijiya blinked. "I only fear that   
this latest development will do no good for Inu Yasha and Kagome-sama's relation-  
ship."  
  
The word relationship could hardly serve to describe the interaction between the   
two clashing titans Miroku had just mentioned, but Sango couldn't help but agree.   
"I've never seen Inu Yasha say such downright cruel things to Kagome-chan," she frowned. "I don't like the idea of her being alone, but he didn't have to be so cruel!"  
  
"You're right," Miroku replied with a nod. "But everyone knows that is what's to be expected of Inu Yasha… especially at a time like this. He would much rather be   
rude than admit what - if anything - is going through his head. That is just his way."  
  
"True," Sango murmured thoughtfully. "But one can only make so many   
allowances…"  
  
"I agree with you wholeheartedly, Sango, Inu Yasha did go too far. Kagome had   
every right to be angry with him." 'But never have I seen her that angry…' The monk frowned slightly. 'Inu Yasha, you may have hurt Kagome more than she can forgive   
this time…'  
  
"Houshi-sama?"  
  
Miroku blinked, abandoning his thoughts to focus his attention on the young woman next to him. She looked so pretty right then; with the sun in her hair, her eyes only slightly downcast, her lips pursed with worry. He felt his cursed hand twitch slightly, but he fought valiantly against temptation. It didn't seem right to grope her… 'Perhaps later…' "Yes, Sango-san?"  
  
"From what we saw the other day in that clearing… it's pretty clear to me that   
Kagome has feelings for Inu Yasha," She turned to him questioningly. "Do you   
think he's even aware of how much she cares for him?"  
  
"Despite how bullheaded he may act," Miroku answered with a chuckle. "He isn't stupid. I think, because of the lifestyle he may have been brought up in, that he's   
wary of people that show any feeling towards him for fear that they might be   
deceiving him. He can be very untrusting towards others."  
  
"I've no doubt about that."  
  
"Hm, yes… but in all of my travels with him and Kagome, I do believe that he is   
aware - to some extent - that Kagome cares for him. He might not like it, he might   
not want to believe it, but he knows it to be true." The monk smirked, remembering   
their first encounter. Inu Yasha had threatened with bodily harm after being caught groping her. Oh, and how he had responded to his asking Kagome to bear his   
child…? "After all, he is quite protective of her.""  
  
"Possessive, you mean." Sango amended.  
  
Miroku only smiled. "He is part demon… Dog demon, in fact; it's in his blood." he responded. "Instincts call for him to protect his mate and all those placed under his charge."  
  
"I can see him placing us 'under his charge'," said Sango laughingly. "But surely he doesn't see Kagome as his mate."  
  
Miroku only shrugged. Who knew for sure what the heart dictated? He was certain   
that Inu Yasha knew less about such matters than most people did simply because   
he was so used to keeping his emotions buried deep beneath the surface. Still, just   
as Kagome brought out the youkai strength in him, she brought out the human in him as well, making Inu Yasha easier to be around. Only Kami knew what Fate had in   
store for the two of them, though Miroku wished them only the best…  
  
"Houshi-sama…"  
  
"Yes, Sango-san…?"  
  
"Things will turn out all right, won't they?"  
  
"They always do, don't they?"  
  
There was a pause. "Yes, but things are different now."  
  
Different indeed - change had been creeping in long before the recent events had set themselves into motion. Surely Miroku hadn't been the only one to notice. Would   
they be doomed to failure, or was it still possible to believe that there was hope - for  
all of them?  
  
Now was not the time for him to lose his calm and ever-optimistic face, the monk   
told himself; not when others were looking to him for support. Miroku paused thoughtfully, before turning back to the exterminator. "We can only put our faith in   
our companions and pray for their safety and success." he answered after a moment   
of silence. "We cannot ask for any more than that."  
  
Sango only nodded, folding her hands in her lap. From then on, silence passed between them as she mulled over his words.  
  
A gentle breeze wafted over the hillside, blowing strands of hair into her face.   
Turning away from the wind, the taijiya's gaze focused on the monk beside her. His face was calm - as always - but his eyes betrayed him. They were clouded with   
worry - Sango assumed - for their two companions. Tentatively she placed a hand   
on top of his cursed hand, giving a reassuring squeeze.  
  
To her surprise, the monk started, turning to her with a bewildered look. It was endearingly cute, though she dare not tell him that.  
  
"Sango-san…?" Miroku gave her a reassuring smile, though it was slightly uncertain.  
  
"Everything will be just fine," she told him. "I'm quite sure of it."  
  
He blinked again, as if unsure of what she meant, before nodding in agreement. "If   
so the Lady Sango says," he replied demurely. "Then I must believe it to be so."  
  
And they stayed that way for a few moments, only to be interrupted by a pair of wide green eyes staring at them impatiently.  
  
"Well, isn't this cozy," Shippo replied. The two humans jumped away each other (though Sango managed to cover more distance) tittering and babbling aimless   
excuses before the kitsune continued. "Are you two gonna just sit there or are you gonna help me clean this fish?"  
  
"Of course!" Sango exclaimed all too eagerly, her face slightly flushed. "My, what   
big fish you've caught, Shippo!" The kitsune beamed proudly.  
  
"Indeed," Miroku chuckled. "We were wise to bring you with us!"  
  
"Got that right!" he replied. "Who knows what would've happened without me here!"   
The two adults blushed at this. However, his triumphant grin soon turned into a   
slight pout. "But, I'm worried about Kagome… do you think she'll be all right?"  
  
"Worry not, Shippo," Miroku replied, casting Sango a knowing glance. "Something   
tells me Kagome-sama will be just fine."  
  
"I hope so, too. I really, really hope so."  
  
~~~  
  
Information can travel very quickly by word of mouth. It hadn't been long before   
everyone in the village knew of Kagome's decision to travel off to part unknown on   
her own. The girl from the future was very well liked, so it came as no surprise that many of the villagers had stopped by to see if the rumors were true. While some   
had merely told Kaede that they wished the young girl well on her journey, others   
had claimed they would pray for her safe return.  
  
'They will not be the only ones,' the elderly miko thought to herself as she bid good   
day to a young couple who had come to confirm the rumor. They had even claimed   
that they would name their unborn child after the girl, should she come to any harm,   
in order to preserve her memory.  
  
It was nearing dusk and Kaede decided it would be wise to check on Inu Yasha lest   
he try to get up. She had administered a sleeping potion a few hours ago - enough to keep an ox under for a week - but knowing the hanyou, nothing short of magic would keep him down for long. However, his condition had worsened considerably in the   
last few hours and being up and about would only make things worse.  
  
"I shall administer some of the medicinal herbs Kaeruishi left," she told herself as   
she entered the hut. "I doubt he'll take to kindly to them, but it is for his own good." With a bowl in one hand, she reached over for one of the pouches she had set aside only to find it gone. "How strange…" she murmured. Glancing along the table, she found that all the pouches were gone. She turned to the palette where Inu Yasha had once lay to ask him if there had been any visitors. What she saw came as a shock.  
  
Save for a dried pool of blood, the palette was empty.  
  
Kaede could only shake her head. "Oh dear…"  
  
~End of Chapter 9  
  
Authors' Notes -  
  
Well? Did you expect anything less? Yo can't keep a good hanyou doped up for  
long as I always say!  
  
Nataku-chan - Uhm... when did you say that?  
  
Miss Chang Po - Nevermind. As for the little asterisk thingy (*), I just thought it  
interesting how Inu Yasha was remarking how he hadn't asked Kagome do all the   
things she often did for him.  
  
Nataku-chan - Quite right... though he says he never asked her to break the seal on   
the Goshinboku... he actually kinda did. After all, it was either free the hanyou or get crushed and/or eaten alive by that ugly centipede youkai.  
  
Miss Chang Po - Was her name really 'Mistress Centipede' or was that just some  
lame-ass dubbing? Anybody know for sure?   
  
Nataku-chan - And while we're on the subject of names, I have another question: What  



	10. 10 Coming to the Rescue

Disclaimer - We do not own Inu Yasha or any of its affiliates. However, when we do  
accrue a mass amout of money, it will be on our list of things to buy following our  
own private island, an army of manslaves, several other anime, and Heero Yuy's Wing Gundam.  
  
Wufei: ::gawks:: Why would you want his Gundam? Mine is soo much better!  
  
Nataku-chan - Oh, we like yours, too. It's #4 on our list of Gundams to buy.  
  
Wufei - ::scandalized:: #4?? After who?  
  
Miss Chang Po - ::takes out a list:: Well, first there's Wing Gundam (EW version,   
mind you), then there's Domon Kasshu's Burning Gundam. ::Wufei makes a squaw-king sound:: After that, there's George du Sand's Gundam Rose (it's cute!). And  
then your Shenlong ties for fourth place.  
  
Wufei - Unacceptable! Who could I have possibly tied with?!!  
  
Nataku-chan - Sai Saishi's Dragon Gundam. ::Wufei looks petrified:: Uh.. Wufei?  
::taps him:: You okay there? Wufei...?  
  
Chapter 10  
  
It seemed as though, after several no-shows, Lady Luck had finally decided to   
make an appearance. After leaving that nasty incident in front of Kaede's hut,   
Kagome had pedaled as fast as she could from the village, not once looking back.   
  
She'd made a pit stop by the well to pick up a few things (AN: How many more   
things could she possibly need?) from her time. Fortunately, her family had been out   
of the house at the time, so she hadn't had to make any excuses for her puffy, red   
eyes and tear-stained cheeks.  
  
Once she had gathered everything she required she made a hasty retreat back   
towards the well, instantly forgetting that there was no irate hanyou there to greet   
her.  
  
'That's right…' Kagome told herself. 'He told me not to come back…He obviously thinks so little of me…' Shutting the door to the well house, she stared down into the dark portal that would send her back into time. Gripping the ledge, an errant thought entered her mind - what if she didn't return?   
  
"No!" A stab of pain seized her as the thought of a lifeless Inu Yasha entered her   
mind. 'How could I even consider that?!' "I don't care what happens to me! I won't   
let Inu Yasha down!" Without another thought, she secured her pack, hoisted herself over the ledge and dove in. Only one thought raced across her mind.  
'Inu Yasha… I won't let you die!'  
  
~~~  
  
Kirara flew along at a casual pace. To those standing in the forest below, it   
would have looked as if she were leaping from treetop to treetop. However, those   
riding her knew better.  
  
Shippo, who had been napping in between Sango and Kirara's shoulder blades,   
opened his eyes groggily. He glanced around at their surroundings, a frown passing over his cherubic features.  
  
"Something wrong, Shippo?" asked Miroku, having noticed the kitsune's sudden movements.  
  
"Haven't we flown over this spot before?" he asked, a hint of suspicion in his tone.  
  
Sango tensed slightly, though she did not look down to meet his gaze. "What   
makes you ask that?"  
  
"I remember that tree," the kitsune explained. "It was all old and wrinkly - it   
reminded me of that youkai we faced that one time, the one called Urasue. (AN:   
Man, was she uuuugly!) 'Cept I noticed it coming from the other direction."  
  
The two humans in his company exchanged glances.  
  
"We're going in circles, aren't we?" he exclaimed. There was only silence. "Well?"  
  
Miroku sighed. "This is perhaps the third time we've passed this particular spot, Shippo." The kitsune made a gawking sound. "We're not lost… we're merely…"  
  
"Trying to figure out which way Kagome went," the kitsune finished sagely. The   
frown in his face however indicated that he did not approve.  
  
"We're only concerned about Kagome-chan," Sango replied. "We just want to   
make sure she's safe."  
  
"I know that," Shippo replied crossly. "But am I the only who heard Kagome say   
she wanted to do this on her own?"  
  
There was a startled silence. "You don't want to look for her?"  
  
"'Course I do, ya kidding?" Shippo craned his head to frown at the two adults. "But   
I also understand that Kagome's trying to prove something to herself - it wouldn't be   
right for us to betray her wishes, even if we are worried. We have to trust her.   
Besides, we have our own mission to worry about!"  
  
"You're right, Shippo." Sango admitted solemnly. "I suppose Kagome has been   
feeling a bit under-appreciated."  
  
Miroku nodded. "Shippo, I do believe that's the most mature thing I've ever heard   
out of your mouth," he replied. "Are you certain that you aren't older than you're   
letting on?"  
  
The kitsune smirked haughtily. "Hey, age isn't everything you know." he countered. "Just 'cuz you're old doesn't mean you're smart."  
  
"That's true…"  
  
"I mean… look at Inu Yasha fer cryin' out loud! He's older than both of you put together…" (AN: Just how old is Shippo anyways?)  
  
"Shippo…"  
  
"Well, it's true!"  
  
All that was heard in return was a collective sigh.  
  
~~~  
  
It was nearing nightfall before Kagome had reached the farthest end of the Sacred Forest. The adrenaline that had been fueling her had run out, leaving her completely exhausted and without a place to camp for the night.  
  
"Great, just great…" she murmured. "My first day of independence and I'm already screwing up."  
  
The disembodied head of Inu Yasha appeared floating before her, taunting her shamelessly. ~ "Don't be ridiculous," ~ he replied with a short bark of laughter.   
~ "Of course you're weak; you'll come crawling back before the week is done." ~  
  
With a resigned sigh, she swatted the image away, pedaling along with no   
destination in mind. Little did she know that she wasn't alone.  
  
The wheel of her bicycle hit a rock, sending the young miko tumbling to the ground   
with a soft thud. Pinned underneath by the weight of her pack she huffed indignantly, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face. "Well… I guess I'm camping here tonight…"  
  
Inu Yasha would have laughed if he could see her, she was sure of it! The very   
thought brought tears to her eyes. He'd think her a joke and never let her do any-  
thing on her own again!"This is ridiculous!" she exclaimed. "Can this day get any worse!"  
  
"Good evening, miss." Kagome looked up into a pair of beady eyes scrutinizing   
her with a look that was none too comforting.  
  
She blinked, noticing he was not alone. Skinny and dirty, he was flanked by to ox-  
ish looking fellows who looked just as, if not more shady than he did. "Uhm, hi…"   
she managed, fearing her voice would reveal her nervousness if she said too much.  
  
"We saw you traveling on this… weird contraption of yours and wondered what a beautiful young woman was doing by herself at an hour like this?" replied the first   
man. Two more men appeared out of the darkness at the mentioning of a beautiful woman. Kagome felt herself slowly being surrounded.  
  
'Oh, just great…' she muttered inwardly. Looking at their scruffy appearances, and muscular physique, Kagome could guess right away what they were. 'Youkai... but   
why didn't I notice them earlier?'  
  
Putting on her best innocent girl face, she thought up a quick lie. "I just returned   
from visiting my grandmother. She's got a bad case of rheumatism and has to be looked after."  
  
"Poor thing," said the first man. A few demons snickered in the background.   
Kagome blinked; there were six now? Where were they coming from?  
  
"You know, miss," replied another youkai, idly toying with a dagger at his waist. "It's   
not good for little girls like you to be out by yourself at night."  
  
"Yeah, real dangerous." said a stout looking man from behind her. Kagome 'eeped' despite her efforts not to. "I bet it'd break baa-chan's heart to hear you were harmed leaving her house." A few of the others grunted in agreement.  
  
'Get it together, girl…' Kagome thought to herself, biting her lip in apprehension,   
'These guys are just trying to scare you! Keep your head and play it cool; you can handle this!' With a quick nod, she rose to herself, brushing herself off. "You know what," she replied. "You're absolutely right. In fact, I should probably go back and check on her to make sure she's all right-"  
  
A hand shot out and grabbed her arm before she could reach for her bicycle.   
Quickly spun around, Kagome found herself yanked back up to face the first beady-eyed man.  
  
"No need to rush, miss," he grinned. His breath smelled horrible, Kagome noted to herself; didn't he know anything about hygiene? "My friends and I would be glad to escort you home… with a little payment of course." His companions snickered in the background.  
  
A girl could only take so much in one day. As tolerable as Kagome prided herself to be, she had had enough.   
  
"HENTAI!" The young priestess rose her foot into the air, delivering a swift kick to the man's abdomen. The man hadn't seen it coming; with the wind knocked out of him,   
he crumpled to the ground in a heap. Quick to free from his grasp, Kagome wrenched away, rolling to the ground as she had seen in manga she and her brother both owned. She dove for her bicycle, hopping on and taking off as fast as her tired legs would   
carry her.  
  
'Eat that, Inu Yasha…' Kagome couldn't help but smirk as she heard the painful howl and startled voices of the thugs behind her… 'I handled that all on my own!'  
  
"Kisama!"  
  
"Kuso… that onna kicks like a mule!"  
  
"What're you standing around for, baka-tachi! Bring her back!"  
  
"Shimatta!" Kagome didn't have to look back to know she was being followed. No sooner than the first youkai - she assumed he was the leader - hit the ground, the others had mounted horses and took off in pursuit of her. Unfortunately, she had   
only managed to get a few meters before she felt a rope catch around her neck.   
The rope snagged, causing Kagome to scream and gasp for air as she was yanked   
to the ground.  
  
Again she was surrounded, flat on her back with a rope bound round her neck with nowhere to run. 'Way to go, Higurashi…' She glared up at her captors angrily.   
"Baka! Let go of me!"  
  
Two youkai dismounted and walked over, proceeding to use the rope to bind her   
arms and legs. Kagome was no idiot, however, she kicked and thrashed the entire time, making the process much difficult.  
  
"Oi, hold still, wench!" one of them cried.  
  
"Iya! Let go of me, ecchi!" Kagome screamed. Catching sight of the blade hanging at the belt of one of her 'handlers'. She reached for it, lashing out at one of the arms in   
her face blindly. A scream in a curse proved she had made contact.  
  
"She's a feisty one, ne?" asked a bald thug, who stood off to the side with the group's leader.  
  
"Aa, but we'll break her, make no mistake." He gave her a leery grin, causing her to gulp in fear. "Being feisty just makes it all the more exciting."  
  
~ You're in deep trouble, ~ a voice in Kagome's head cautioned.  
  
Kagome gripped the blade tightly, cutting away at the binds holding her as she backed away slowly. 'No kidding…' She cast the group her fiercest Inu Yasha impression. "You better not come any closer to me! I - I'll slit your throats… I mean it!"  
  
The thugs blinked, looked around at each other, then broke out into gales of laughter.  
  
~ Wow… real impressive… I'm shakin' in my sandals now. ~   
  
'Shut. Up.'  
  
"Saa, looks like we got ourselves a fighter, boss." one of the youkai sneered. "She's gonna beat us up!"  
  
"Hai, better watch out boss! She might hurt ya!" More laughter erupted from the   
group.  
  
The leader snorted. "Hn… I guess I better arm myself then." He drew a sword from   
the saddlebag of his horse. "Wouldn't want this to be an unfair fight, ne?"  
  
Kagome could feel her stomach clenching with fear. Here she was, on her own, surrounded by a bunch of thugs that planned to do only Kami knew what to her.   
Even if by some freak twist of fate she managed to beat the leader, the others will   
still overpower her. What was she going to do?   
  
'I can't give up yet!' she told herself. 'I have to keep fighting!' She gave the youkai  
leader a steely glare. "This is your last warning!" she cried out, brandishing the  
dagger threateningly. "I don't want to have to hurt you!"  
  
The youkai laughed. "Urasai, wench!" He then kicked the knife out her hand, knock-  
ing her backwards. Unsure of what to do, she backed herself towards a nearby tree, bracing herself for whatever came next.  
  
'This is it…' she told herself, her eyes watering. 'I'm gonna die… just like this. I   
failed before I even got a chance to start…' The leader was closing in on her, sword   
in hand. 'Inu Yasha… gomen… Gomen ne!"  
  
The sword cut through the air with a swish, coming down upon her for the final strike. Kagome could only close her eyes and hold her head high with all the dignity she   
could muster. At least she wouldn't die a coward… at least he could be proud of   
that -  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
The young priestess jumped in surprise. Was she imagining things, or had someone called her name? There was a whoosh of air against her face as splintering sound reached her ears. Was that her neck, or her spine? Odd that she hadn't felt any   
pain; was it always like that when the end finally came…? Pretty soon she'd be   
hearing the voice of God calling out to her, beckoning her home.  
  
"Sankon Tessou!!"  
  
That was definitely not the voice of Kami. Several s could be heard as   
Kagome found herself being shoved from behind. Instinctively bracing her hands   
out in front of her, she dropped to her knees, landing hard in the dirt.  
  
Inu Y"Itai!" A sharp object raked against her finger. Pulling back in surprise, she opened   
her eyes and stared down at the remains of a sword; a sword that had been prepared   
to kill her.  
  
"Oi, that onna's not worth this!"  
  
"Let's get out of here!"  
  
"Run for your lives!"  
  
Seeing big, burly youkai-thugs who had just threatened your life running away from   
you like little girls was always an uplifting sight, but unfortunately, Kagome had   
missed it. After opening her eye, all she could see red. She tried standing up, but before she had time to react, the red slumped against her, sending her tottering backwards.  
  
She fell back with a thud, finding herself eye to eye with a very smug, but relieved hanyou. His eyes gleamed with emotion even though he looked as though he were on the verge of passing out.  
  
Kagome didn't know whether to be angry or grateful. "Inu Yasha!" she exclaimed.  
  
He smirked, watching her intently. Thank Kami he'd gotten to her in time. Who   
knows what would have happened if he had been a second later…? "You hurt?"  
  
"Ah…" She couldn't find any words. "I… they… ah…" Inu Yasha's expression   
flicked from confusion to worry. "I'm fine, I'm not hurt… it's just… What are you   
doing here…?!"  
  
The hanyou let out a low chuckle, wincing at the effort. "I knew… you'd get into   
some shit…"  
  
Kagome slid out from under him, rolling him over to check for any injuries. "Baka!"   
Sure enough, he'd managed to reopen the wound at his side; was it just her or was   
it bleeding worse than before? "I told you I wanted to do this on my own!" She   
glared down at him. "How dare you follow me in this sort of condition! Don't you   
know you've only made things worse?" He didn't answer. "Are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Hai, hai… not so loud…" he frowned, massaging the ear closest to her face. "Show some gratitude, why don't you?"  
  
"Gratitude?!" Kagome blinked, infuriated. "I didn't ask for your help! I had things   
under control!"  
  
He let out a soft moan, closing his eyes.   
  
"Inu Yasha…?"   
  
He frowned softly, his ears twitching in her direction. "Keep nagging all you want…   
I'm still listening… Honest..." With that, he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Kagome stared at him a few moments before letting out a resigned sigh. She then   
got up and dragged her bike and her pack over to where they sat. Staring up at the   
sky, she replied aloud, "Well, looks like we are camping here tonight."  
  
~End of Chapter  
  
Authors' Notes -  
  
Miss Chang Po - ::still poking Wufei:: He's still not musing.  
  
Nataku-chan - Damn... we broke our muse.  
  
Miss Chang Po - Our muse? He's my muse! Now how'm I gonna finish my fics?  
  
Nataku-chan - As Wufei might say, 'get off your lazy, womanish ass and start writing'?  
::grins hopefully as Miss Chang Po only glares::  
  
Miss Chang Po - Anyways... er, that's Chapter 10 for you... like we said in chapter 9,  
we're a bit behind in keeping ahead of our updates, so Chapter 11 might be a while.  
  
Nataku-chan - If you have any suggestions! Let us know! ::keeps grinning:: In the meantime, you can help our muse out of his catatonic state by helping us break  
the tie!  
  
Miss Chang Po - Heyy... that's not a bad idea. Why not give it a shot? Tell us whose  
Gundam you think is better (attack-wise, appearance-wise, whatever) Shenlong or  
Dragon Gundam.   
  
Nataku-chan - If you don't care either way, send us a review anyway. Reviews make  
us happy. ^_^ 


	11. 11 On the Road Again

Disclaimer - We do not own Inu Yasha. Miss Chang Po, however, does own  
her muse Wufei.  
  
Wufei: ::grrs::  
  
Chapter 11  
  
It was the same dream - again. Inu Yasha cursed in frustration - would he   
plagued with the same vision forever? What did it freakin' mean?  
  
The same invisible force hit him head on, sending him sprawling into the   
ground. Dizzy, and on his back and covered in dust, he heard her voice cry   
out to him again.  
  
"No, Inu Yasha!"   
  
Sitting up as quickly as his body would allow, Inu Yasha looked around once   
again. This time it took a few moments to orient himself in order to see her,   
but she was there, right in front of him like before. Still dressed in her school   
uniform, armed with her bow and quiver, Kagome gazed right through him. Inu   
Yasha could see the unshed tears shining in her gray eyes now more clearly   
than before.  
  
The brief fluttering feeling arose in his chest, causing the hanyou to frown in   
confusion. What was it about her silly human emotions that affected him so   
much? She was fine to deal with when she was angry, but what was it about   
her being happy or sad that threw him for such loops?  
  
That feeling of apprehension was upon him again, but though he knew it was   
only a dream, Inu Yasha placed his hand on his sword hilt. Dream or no dream,   
he couldn't stand to see the girl harmed. "Kagome! Kagome, look out!"  
  
Kagome remained where she stood, the same worried expression on her face.   
It pained him to know that she continued to be so upset, even when the object   
of her worry was standing right in front of her. "Inu Yasha! Be careful, Inu   
Yasha!"  
  
She was the one in danger! Why couldn't she see that? 'And for that matter…'   
the hanyou frowned to himself. 'Why the hell can't she see me?' The invisible   
force was drawing nearer. "Kagome! Move out of the way!" Still she didn't   
move. "Oi, wench! Move it!" Fear was beginning to grip him; he was going   
to lose her again… "KAGOME!!"  
  
Without warning, the energy hit her dead on, encircling her body and amplifying   
her screams.  
  
Inu Yasha wanted to scream out with her. Why… why was he being put   
through this? Why wouldn't his body obey his commands? Why couldn't he   
save her!  
  
"NO!! INU YASHA!!"  
  
It wasn't right… it just wasn't right; how could he not save her? Why did she   
have to be the one to suffer? She'd never done anything to anyone - he was   
supposed to protect her!  
  
"That's right…" he murmured out loud. "I'm supposed to protect her… I HAVE   
TO PROTECT HER!!" Nearly ripping the Tetsaiga from its sheath, Inu Yasha   
rushed forward, eyes blazing and poised for battle. "KAGOMEEEE!!!"  
  
~~~  
  
Inu Yasha woke with a start, face down in the grass. A bit disoriented, he sat   
up and looked at his surroundings. Definitely in the forest - towards the end of   
it if he wasn't mistaken. But what was he doing here?  
  
A soft murmur coming from the left reached his ears. He looked over to see   
Kagome next to him asleep, propped against the base of the tree. It was the   
same exact spot he'd found her when she…  
  
He trailed off, shaking his head roughly. However, the thought wouldn't leave   
him alone. If he'd come a second later, who knew what would have happened!   
Hell, she'd been separated from him for only half a day and nearly been killed!  
  
He frowned, trying to quell the anxiety stirring within him. It wouldn't do any   
good to fret over it; there was no telling if those youkai would come back. Inu   
Yasha did, however, know for certain that he would be no match for them   
should they bring reinforcements. It was time to move on - and fast.  
  
"Oi, Kagome…" He'd been a bit uncertain at first, but then he nudged her gently,   
trying to wake her. When she didn't wake up, he panicked, shaking her roughly.   
"Oi, wench! Wake up!"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, staring around blearily. When she realized she was   
being shaken, she glared up at him angrily. "What are you doing?" she   
demanded.  
  
Inu Yasha hmphed, rising to his feet. "Leave it to you to find such a sucky   
campsite."  
  
Kagome wanted to remind him that his passing out had caused her to choose   
this location, but she held her tongue.  
  
"Get your stuff together," the hanyou told her gruffly. "We leaving."  
  
Kagome stood up, staring at him defiantly. "I'm not going back to the village."   
she told him. Inu Yasha made no response, but set about gathering her things   
anyway. She watched him, but made no move to help. "So, how long did it   
take you to catch up to me?"  
  
Inu Yasha stopped before reaching for her sleeping bag, but he didn't reply.  
  
Closing her eyes, Kagome sighed heavily, taking her sleeping bag and rolling   
it up properly. "Well, if those guys hadn't stopped me," She noticed him flinch   
this time. "How long would you have waited before appearing before me?"  
  
Inu Yasha didn't meet her gaze. "First sign of danger."  
  
She sighed again. "I figured as much."  
  
Growing impatient with her slow packing, the hanyou turned to glare at her.   
"What're you getting all huffy about?" he demanded. "I told you that you   
wouldn't get very far without me!"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," Kagome answered, wincing at how stupid she sounded.   
"I still had to at least try!"  
  
Inu Yasha paused, remembering what she had said to him before their little   
'moment' in Kaede's hut.  
  
~ "It's already too much to bear…" ~  
  
His frown lessened slightly. 'Does this whole situation bother her this much…?'   
he wondered to himself.  
  
Finished packing her belongings, Kagome stood up, turning to him with a   
resolute expression on her face. "Well, that's that." she replied. "I'm going on   
to look for the healer. You should go back to Kaede's."  
  
"No," Kagome started to speak. "I'm not letting you go alone, Kagome." he   
replied.  
  
"You're in no condition to be travelling like this, Inu Yasha!" she exclaimed.  
  
"There's no way I'm letting you go by yourself!" he snarled back. "Do you   
really want a repeat of last night?"  
  
Kagome raked her hands through her hair in frustration. "Inu Yasha!" she   
exclaimed, stomping her foot. "You cannot protect me like this! You said so   
yourself!"  
  
"Maybe not, but I'm sure as hell gonna try!"  
  
The two of them paused, suddenly aware of how small the distance was   
between them. Mere inches, really; how had they gotten so close together?  
  
Inu Yasha took a deep breath, placing his hands on Kagome's shoulders to   
calm himself. She jumped slightly, but he didn't pull away. In fact, he leaned   
forward, resting his forward against hers, closing his eyes.  
  
"Inu Yasha…" she called out tentatively, still stunned by his words.  
  
"I can't let you go alone," Inu Yasha replied slowly, as if trying to make sure   
she understood. "It's my responsibility to protect you…"  
  
'Since when…?' Kagome thought to herself. "Because of the shards…?"  
  
Inu Yasha's amber eyes gleamed angrily. "Shit, Kagome… they've got nothing   
to do with this!"   
  
Kagome froze as his hold on her tightened. What was going on? Why wouldn't   
her mind let her focus?   
  
Inu Yasha shifted his hold on her, slowly encircling his arms around her in a   
loose embrace. "It's my job to protect you, Kagome," he replied. "From   
anything and everything that would hurt you…" 'Including myself…' he wanted to   
add, but now was not the time to be getting into that conversation again… "If   
something happens to you… it'd be my fault-"  
  
"That's not true!" Kagome protested, though the warmth radiating off of the   
hanyou was not helping her sleep-addled brain at all. "This was my decision…   
it's my responsibility!" She forced herself to glare up at him. "Why can't you   
see that I have to do this!" 'On my own! Let me do this on my own!'  
  
Inu Yasha smirked lightly. It didn't serve to help his argument any, but he   
couldn't help but admire how cute she looked, glaring up at him like that.   
'Cute…? Hey-o! Focus!' He reached a hand up, ruffling her hair lightly,   
causing her to gawk in surprise. "I know you wanna do this on my own." he   
replied. "There've been a lot of times where I wanted to do the same thing…   
but you stood by me - even when I was being a jackass. So, I'm asking you,   
Kagome," He tilted his head down slightly so that he could see her eye to eye.   
"Just this once… let me be the one to stay by your side."  
  
Kagome didn't know what to say. Who was this guy, and what had he done to   
the real Inu Yasha? Here he was, practically begging to stay with her. And   
she, sick as he was, was seriously debating whether or not she should let him!   
'Kami… what's gotten into us these days…?'  
  
As usual, there was no answer. But, then again, she expected there wouldn't   
be one until this whole mess played itself out. She might as well sit back and   
enjoy the ride.  
~~~  
Inu Yasha frowned in growing agitation. His amber eyes gleamed angrily,   
boring holes into the back of the young girl before him. He'd growled, he'd   
muttered a few choice words under his breath, but to no avail. It seemed no   
matter what he did, nothing was getting her attention! He'd tried - oh, how he'd   
tried to stay calm, but it was a well-known fact that patience was not one of his   
strong points. They'd been travelling for well over an hour, and still Kagome had   
not uttered a single word to him.  
  
At first Inu Yasha didn't seem to mind. While travelling along the road with the   
whole group in tow, it seemed as though someone was always talking about   
something. The hanyou made a habit of not contributing to the conversations   
unless it was an insult, or had something to do with the shards.   
  
He liked listening, though, to what his companions had to say, despite how he   
often complained. The light chitchat that could often be heard well on throughout   
the day and into the night often served as a reminder of the fact that he was not   
alone - in his quest and in life. Not only that, but they also kept him aware of the   
fact that there were those around him that accepted him for who he was… a   
pompous jackass, yes - yet, no less welcome than they.  
  
Yes, Inu Yasha liked hearing about Kagome's family, Shippo's mindless little   
stories about his deceased parents, and Sango and Miroku's constant bickering   
about the monk's wandering hands. No matter how dire their situation seemed,   
hearing his companions talk amongst each other always managed to somehow   
put him at ease. Yet, a short tempered hanyou like Inu Yasha could only take   
so much heart-felt sentimentality. There were certain times when the incessant   
chatter would never end!  
  
~ How did your tests go, Kagome?  
  
~ Kagome, how is your family doing? ~  
  
~ What was your party like, Kagome? Did you dance with any boys? ~  
  
Keh… Inu Yasha never enjoyed hearing about boys in Kagome's time, certainly   
not Hobo (or whatever that moron's name was). Kagome always went on and on   
about how he kept coming by her house, leaving stupid little remedies and   
cure-alls for her non-existing ailments… hadn't he figured out yet that she   
wasn't actually sick? Even if he hadn't, he had to have figured out that the girl   
wasn't interested in him, right? Right…?  
  
Inu Yasha's frown slowly evolved into a dark scowl at the thought of Kagome's   
refusing-to-be-deterred classmate. He knew very well that the human boy had   
certain affections for her, and that he was always asking how she was. There   
wasn't really anything he could hold against the guy, except for the fact that he   
was an idiot, and for this he was secretly (AN: yeah right) jealous of him and   
anyone else who happened to like Kagome.  
  
'Keh… it's not like I like her or anything…' he grumbled to himself. 'I just don't   
want her to be distracted…'   
  
At that, his thoughts were derailed when Kagome's bicycle hit a bump in road,   
sending them wobbling unsteadily until the girl could get them back under   
control.  
  
'Speaking of distracted…' Inu Yasha let out a low growl, leaning forward toward   
the girl in front of him. "Hey, why don't you watch where you're going?" he   
asked.  
  
"I am!" she snapped back, grinding her teeth in frustration. "I can't avoid   
everything you know!"  
  
Inu Yasha 'hmph'ed. Testy, wasn't she? The hanyou had already known that;   
sensing the agitation rolling off of her in waves, so much so that it was almost   
dizzying. She had been that way for some time, and Inu Yasha, being who he   
was, had yet to make any attempt to ask her what was bothering her.  
  
'Yeah right…' Normally, he never really picked up on her changes in attitude   
unless he could detect it in her scent. And even if he did happen to notice   
something, most of the time, one of the others would confront her when   
something was bothering her. Besides, he wasn't really good at that sort of   
thing anyway. 'Like she'd really give me an honest answer…' he muttered to   
himself.  
  
~ It's not like you would either… ~ one of the voices in his head taunted.  
  
'Shut up…' He frowned, trying to collect himself before turning to Kagome   
once again. "So, what's the matter with you?"  
  
He watched as her body tensed slightly. "Nothing." she answered stiffly. "Why   
do you ask?"  
  
Did she think he was stupid? "Look, I know you're upset about something," he   
replied, trying to sound uninterested. "We're gonna be on the road for a while,   
so you might as well get it out in the open now." He glanced away from her,   
watching the scenery go by. "Just say whatever it is I did to piss you off so we   
can get on with our lives already…"  
  
Kagome started to speak but then clamped her mouth shut again. "You know,   
Inu Yasha," she replied in a low tone. "Not everything revolves around you…"  
  
"Oh yeah," he drawled back. "Then what are you so mad about?"  
  
"I'm not mad… I just…" she trailed off, as if unsure of what to say.  
  
Inu Yasha paused, glancing at her curiously. "Well…?" As he waited for her   
to speak again, another rock came up in their path. "Oi, Kagome, look out for   
that--"  
  
Whump! "Itai!"  
  
Golden eyes blinked as the bike slowed to a stop. The hanyou watched   
worriedly as Kagome bent down, massaging one of her legs. "What'sa matter?"   
he asked cautiously.  
  
"My ankle…" Kagome muttered, as if she were ashamed. "It hurts really bad…"  
  
Inu Yasha hopped down from the bike, walking around to the front to get a clearer   
view. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I fell off my bike last night," she explained, forcing her mind not to dwell on the   
events involved. It appeared as though the dog demon was trying to do the   
same. "I think I bruised it and all this pedaling has only been making it worse."  
  
Inu Yasha bristled slightly. She'd been hurt… and hadn't told him? "Why didn't   
you say anything before?" he demanded.  
  
Kagome pulled off her sneaker, massaging the bruised joint lightly. "It's no big   
deal…" she replied, not looking up at him. "I just need a little break… that's   
all…"  
  
Yeah, right… Inu Yasha could tell just by the look on her face. Not only had   
she barely managed to escape a bunch of thuggish youkai, but also she had   
been pedaling on that contraption of hers - first with her pack, and then with his   
added weight - for nearly two whole days! The girl was exhausted.  
  
Kagome glanced back up at him hesitantly. Noting his silence as well as his   
stance, she waved her hands in front of her in a defensive gesture. "It's nothing   
serious, Inu Yasha, really!" she exclaimed, remembering how worked up he   
would get whenever she was injured. "I didn't tell you because I didn't think it   
was that important - there's no need to get mad--"  
  
"I'm not mad."  
  
Kagome blinked. "Huh?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked away from her, scanning their surroundings. Judging by the   
scent in the air, there was a small creek not far from where they stood. Not a   
bad spot to stop for a break. He walked back over beside her, stooping down to   
one knee. "Hop on."  
  
"Inu Yasha… I don't think…"  
  
He glared up at her. "I'm not that weak yet, you know…" he replied crossly.   
"Besides, we're not going far… just some place to rest for a bit."  
  
"But I can walk just fine…" she trailed off, noting the look on his face that said   
the topic was not open for discussion. With a resigned sigh, she hopped on his   
back and held on as he strode off with her bike in tow.  
  
~End of Chapter 11  
  
Authors' Notes -  
  
Miss Chang Po - Hi, all! Sorry we kept you waiting!  
  
Nataku-chan - We hope you enjoyed Chapter 11, though the romance is going  
a bit slow so far...  
  
Miss Chang Po - It's been a bit waffy, though... right? And anyways, we can  
assure you that the romance will be picking up soon. Along with some action.  
  
Nataku-chan - That's right. We forgot to mention earlier (though you already  
might have guessed) that this fic is a tad AU, simply because does not  
follow the regular story arc.  
  
Miss Chang Po - We've been relying on the dub and the first movie, but rest  
assured, you won't be disappointed with the sequence of events that are   
about to play themselves out.  
  
Nataku-chan - So! Inu Yasha and Kagome have hit a rocky start on their  
journey together... will they manage to reach the ancient healer in time to   
cure Inu Yasha? Will this trip serve to help their current 'relationship' or make  
it worse? And what's to become of Miroku and the others on their journey?  
Read and find out!  
  
Miss Chang Po - Don't forget to review also!  
  
Nataku-chan - That's right!  
  
Wufei- ::humphs:: baka onnas 


	12. 12 Nothing Hurts Like Your Mouth

Nataku-chan - Saa, minna, here is yet another chapter of "Don't You Dare!" for your reading  
enjoymnet!  
  
Miss Chang Po - Sorry to have kept you waiting so long. Things have been  
so busy for the both of us and fanfiction just got put on the backburner.  
  
Nataku-chan - Speaking of burning... they're going to be roasting you on a   
spit unless you hurry up with "Heart of Space, Dove of Peace"  
  
Miss Chang Po - Yes, yes... a thousand and one apologies for my delays,  
it seems coming up with a believable resolution is proving to be harder than  
I thought... But rest assured... I'm working on it as quickly as I can.  
  
Nataku-chan - In the meantime, be sure to send us more reviews! They   
make us happy! ^_^  
  
Chapter 12  
  
She was still mad at him! Inu Yasha cursed inwardly in frustration. Any one  
could tell just by looking at her that she was angry! She sat under the   
shade of the tree in which he was perched, writing furiously in what he   
guessed to be a journal of sorts. Occasionally she would stop writing for a   
moment, only to rake her hand through her hair, mutter a few choice words   
under her breath, and then she would start the whole process over again.  
  
She wasn't talking to him, and that bothered him. Granted, Inu Yasha had   
never been a very social person - that much was sure. He usually preferred   
solitude to the company of others simply because that was what he was   
accustomed to. While he enjoyed the company of Sango and Miroku (and   
sometimes Shippo, too), there were many times he wished that it was just   
him searching for the Shikon no Tama; along with Kagome, of course.  
  
Inu Yasha paused mid-stretch. 'I did not just think that…' He stared down at   
the young girl on the ground below.  
  
~ Yes, you did…~ snickered that little voice. ~ You just admitted that you   
like being alone with Kagome! ~  
  
'Yeah, so? So what if I prefer being with her than anyone else? It's not like   
it means anything!'  
  
~ You keep telling yourself that, buddy…~  
  
'You…' Inu Yasha thought, his inner voice filled with bitter conviction. 'Are a   
pain in the ass.'  
  
~ I know. ~ the voice replied smugly.  
  
A short 'keh' was his only response. Satisfied that he had gotten the last   
word, Inu Yasha abandoned his perch, landing in a crouching position a few   
feet from the young miko at his left.  
  
She didn't seem phased at all by his appearance. "You should be careful,"   
she replied, not looking at him. "You'll reopen your wound."  
  
The hanyou gave a derisive snort in response, muttering something about   
stupid scratches. When the young girl next to him did not reply, he scowled   
in annoyance. "Still not talking to me?"  
  
Kagome didn't look at him. "I don't see why I should," she replied idly. "It's   
not like we have anything to talk about."  
  
Oh, so it was going to be like that. "We never had anything to talk about,"   
Inu Yasha replied, doing well to keep the regret out of his tone. "Forgive me   
if I don't pretend to give a damn about what goes on in your pathetic little   
time."  
  
That one had stung, though Kagome did well to hide it. She stood up,   
rubbing her ankle lightly. "Well, I suppose we should be on our way."  
  
Inu Yasha didn't move. What was she so pissed about? If it was about him   
following her, she just needed to get over it. He had told her right from the   
beginning that he wouldn't allow her to go alone. Had he been speaking   
another language? 'If anyone should be mad,' he kept telling himself, 'it   
should be me… I was the one who got frickin' sat THREE times!'  
  
He glared at her again, though his scowl dissolved when he saw her still   
rubbing her ankle. A faint purplish bruise was starting to form underneath   
her hand. "You should give your ankle more rest." he replied. "Don't wanna   
end up spraining it."  
  
"It'll be just fine," Kagome replied, her lips forming a thin line. However, she   
sat back down, still avoiding his gaze. "Despite what you may think, I am   
not that weak."  
  
Inu Yasha blinked. So that's what this was about. His ears drooped slightly   
at the thought of all the things he had said to her. She hadn't done anything   
to deserve such treatment; hell, she never did anything to be deserving of the   
way he treated her.   
  
His ears lay flat against his head. He really had been a pompous jackass.   
Inwardly, he took a deep breath, preparing for the worst. "…I'm sorry…"  
  
Kagome blinked, turning to face him as if she hadn't heard him.  
  
Inu Yasha turned away, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "I said   
I'm sorry…" he murmured, quickly averting his gaze at her look of surprise.   
"About all the things I said back at the village… I didn't really mean any of   
it… so, I'm sorry."  
  
Kagome sighed, looking down at her hands placed neatly in her lap. "No,   
you're not."  
  
Inu Yasha blinked, his ears flipping back upwards. "What's that?" he   
gawked.  
  
The young miko turned back towards him, a knowing look on your face. "I   
know you, Inu Yasha…" she replied softly. "I know you're not really sorry…"  
  
Inu Yasha was still gawking at her, struggling for something to say, but only   
coming up with strangled sounds of disbelief.  
  
"You always do things like that…" she went on. "I try to get close to you,   
and you say things like that to keep me away… that's why you said those   
things, to make me get angry with you and go back through the well."  
  
So, he'd been busted. "Well, if you know that, ya gotta know why I did it!"   
Inu Yasha exclaimed.  
  
"You were trying to protect me," Kagome replied, noting the edge of panic in   
his voice. Did he really think she was that angry with him? "I understand…   
I was trying to do the same thing…"  
  
Inu Yasha gave her a 'huh' look.  
  
~ Don't you get it… I don't need you! ~  
  
"Oh, come on!" Kagome exclaimed, a little frustration showing in her tone.   
"I knew that you'd try to follow me once I got far enough from the village.   
Give me a little credit…" She looked away from him.   
  
"Everyone seems to think that I'm just something that has to be looked after   
all the time… like I'm not strong enough to do anything on my own. And it   
hurts…" She clenched her fists tightly in her lap. "I thought… just once…   
that if I could stand up to you, that I'd stand a chance of…"  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head, his eyes shut tightly. "Kagome, just stop it!" he   
cried out. "Stop it already!" Kagome blinked at him surprise. He opened   
his eyes, their golden depths flashing angrily. "I can't believe you would do   
something so stupid…"  
  
"Stupid?" Kagome shot up, glaring down at him. "Who's the one who's   
risking their health and their life just to follow after me? Huh? How's that for   
stupid!"  
  
Inu Yasha gritted his teeth, looking away from her. "I'm doing this to protect   
you," he muttered. Turning back to her he snapped out, "Why can't you   
understand?!"  
  
"Well, why can't you understand that I'm trying to protect you!" she exclaimed.   
The hanyou gawked in surprise. "Oh yeah, sure… you can pretend that   
you're all high and mighty - that you don't need anyone to look after you…   
And why should you? You're certainly not a child… and neither am I!"   
  
Her fists remained clenched at her sides. "Sure, I wasn't raised in this   
world… I grew up knowing nothing about fighting and battles, but I'm   
learning… and I'm getting stronger every day!"  
  
"Getting there isn't enough, Kagome," Inu Yasha ground out.  
  
"Maybe not," she replied softly, ducking her head down. "But it'll have to do   
for now… I won't be weak anymore… I can't allow myself to be a   
weakness… your weakness…"  
  
Inu Yasha stiffened, smelling the salty tears threatening to spill down her c  
heeks. Her words had struck him… he'd often felt the same way about her,   
and somehow she'd known it all along. "Kagome…"   
  
She stiffened, turning away from him. 'No… I can't let him see me like   
this…' she told herself. 'I have to be stronger… I can't let him know…' She   
trailed off of that thought, knowing it would do no good for her current   
situation.  
  
All the while, Inu Yasha kept his gaze upon her, never wavering. His youkai   
senses were taking in everything - the ever so slight change in her scent, the   
way her body trembled with the effort to contain her emotions… it was all   
driving him nuts. Even as he struggled to keep himself from snatching her   
up in a fierce embrace, he couldn't help but be in awe by her.  
  
'She expects so much of herself…' he thought idly. 'She's a lot stronger   
than I give her credit…'  
  
~ She's a lot stronger than you in some ways, too, ~ nagged that little voice. Inu Yasha couldn't help but agree. ~ So, why don't you tell her that? ~  
  
'That's not what she wants to hear,'  
  
~ Well, what does she want to hear? ~  
  
Inu Yasha paused, frowning slightly. "I don't know…"  
  
Kagome glanced over at him. "What?"  
  
The hanyou jerked, wincing when he jarred his wound lightly. Glancing back   
up at Kagome, he saw the look of worry on her face quickly shoved down by   
calm indifference. So, she was trying to be like him? He leveled her with his  
own look. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
She blinked, completely thrown off. "What?"  
  
Inu Yasha held his gaze on her, searching her face. "Why are you doing all   
of this?" he asked again. "Taking off on your own, nearly getting yourself   
killed… for what?"  
  
Blinking several more times, the young priestess' form quickly turned to   
anger. The hanyou tensed himself to back away in case she decided to   
start swinging, only to realize that her anger was not directed towards him.   
She turned away from him, keeping her head ducked low.  
  
His brows furrowed in confusion. "Kagome…?"  
  
"This… this is all my fault." Her hands were clenched tightly in her lap, her   
nails biting at her palms. "All of this is my fault."  
  
Inu Yasha stared at her in silence for a few moments before frowning once   
more. "What the hell are you talking about?" he growled. "Of course it's   
your fault!" The look of hurt that flashed over her face did not go unnoticed.   
He folded his arms in irritation. "If you had just gone home like I told you   
to, we wouldn't be in this mess!"  
  
Kagome blinked. Without out warning, she snapped her head towards him,   
eyes blazing. "BAKA! That's not what I was talking about!" she screeched,   
rising to her feet. A pain shot through her wounded ankle, causing her to   
yelp out in surprise. Inu Yasha was immediately on his feet, moving towards   
her to steady her. Batting his hands away, she hobbled a few steps back,   
steadying her weight on her good leg as she continued to blaze and burn   
with an unbridled rage that only Higurashi Kagome could possess.  
  
"You don't understand!" she raged. "Baka! How dare you say something   
like that to me!"  
  
Inu Yasha clamped his hands over his sensitive ears, shooting her a sharp   
glare. "Oi, wench! Stop your shrieking already!"  
  
"I'll stop 'shrieking' when I'm good and ready, Inu Yasha!" she exclaimed.   
"You should know by now that I'm not about to listen to anything you might   
try to order me into!" The hanyou snorted. She turned away, folding her   
arms over her chest. "Right… be like that - why did I even think you would   
understand what I'm talking about."  
  
Inu Yasha regarded her curiously. "Oh yeah?" He moved to stand in front of   
her. "Make me understand then."  
  
Kagome paused, staring up at him in bewilderment. He was close to her,   
too close in fact. The young girl found that she should have been   
uncomfortable, but she found herself transfixed by the hanyou's intent gaze.   
His amber orbs bore into hers as if she were the only thing to be seen.   
  
'It's… it's almost like before…' Her heart began thumping wildly in her chest.  
Inu Yasha noticed this and, mistaking her reaction for fear, took a small step   
backwards. "Well?" he asked, trying to remain impatient. "Explain to me   
how this is your fault - since I'm apparently too ignorant to understand."  
  
She winced, realizing how her words must have sounded. "Inu Yasha… I…"   
Sighing heavily, she sat back down in the grass. Drawing up her knees, she   
hid her face behind her knees.  
  
Golden eyes regarded her worriedly. "Kagome…?" No answer. "Oi, wench,   
answer me already! I don't have time to play your stupid guessing games,   
y'know." Grounding his teeth, Inu Yasha steeled his resolve and plopped   
down beside her. He looked out over the creek, though keeping his attention   
on her. "You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to me," he replied   
gruffly.  
  
"Huh?" Grey eyes snapped up towards him.  
  
"It was bound to happen," His eyes remained straight ahead, casual and   
indifferent. "It's not like I was gonna let that monster get the better of me by   
escaping with the Shikon no kakera."  
  
She blinked at him as if she were seeing him for the first time. "But…" she   
stammered, swallowing lightly to regain her composure. "Regaining the   
shards is my responsibility!"  
  
"And protecting you is mine," Inu Yasha replied absently. "We've been   
through this before, haven't we?"  
  
"Yes, but…" Her hands remained clenched tightly in her lap. "We wouldn't   
have to if the Shikon no Tama hadn't been shattered in the first place…"  
  
Inu Yasha blinked, and then blinked again. She blamed herself for that? He   
found himself staring back at her in wonder. Sure, he'd thrown that back in   
her face many a time when they'd found themselves facing more adversity   
than normal. Still, he'd never expected her to take any of his grumbling   
seriously to heart.  
  
Her words came back to him again. ~ "It's already too much to bear." ~  
  
A brief pain shot through him; though not exactly originating from his injury,   
a clawed hand went to his side nonetheless. He grumbled lightly in feigned   
annoyance.  
  
Kagome glared at him beneath ivory bangs. "I don't see you making any   
attempts to deny it." she remarked.  
  
"Why should I?" he countered, keeping his gaze away from her. "It's the   
truth. If you had just given me the Shikon no Tama like I asked from the   
beginning, none of us would be in this mess," Before she could make any   
sort of remark, he quickly added. "But we wouldn't have met any of the   
others either."  
  
"That's… true…"  
  
He snorted. "Of course it's true." He folded his arms into his haori, scowling   
at her sideways. "So there's no point in trying to point fingers or crap like   
that… what's done is done - there's nothing we can do about it."  
  
'Nothing we can do about it…?' Kagome repeated in her head. Her mind   
went back to the moment in which she had entered the hut after Kaeruishi's   
departure. The look on Inu Yasha's face at that moment had been one of   
defeat, of calm acceptance of the hand dealt him. She glanced back at him   
gazing out over the creek; he looked as though he were a thousand miles   
away. 'Nothing…'  
  
End of Chapter 12 


	13. 13 Taijiya for hire?

Author's Notes - Konnichi-wa, minna-san! Genki desu ka? Miss Chang  
  
Po and Nataku-chan are back (by popular demand)! ::waits for applause  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's bone boomerang sailed through the air with   
  
ease, slicing through its intended target as a hot knife would butter.  
  
  
  
A large reptilian youkai, whose original intent had been to cleave the   
  
taijiya in two with its large claws, howled in pain as its left appendage   
  
was detached from its body. However, not one to take this upset lying   
  
down, it reared up its head, lashing out at the exterminator with its   
  
remaining clawed tentacle.  
  
  
  
Calling upon all her years of training, Sango quickly moved out its path,   
  
dodging back and forth as it came at her again with numerous strikes.   
  
Removing her sword from her side, she lashed out at the creature,   
  
causing it to jump back before coming around for another strike.  
  
  
  
Sango jumped out of the way, allowing Kirara room to launch another   
  
attack on the creature. The fire-cat lunged forward, clawing at the   
  
creature's scaly hide with its claws. Furious, the youkai shoved the   
  
fire-cat away, swinging around its tail.  
  
  
  
"Be careful, Kirara," Sango cautioned as the large cat touched down   
  
safely beside her. "I think those barbs may be poison-tipped." At that,   
  
she glanced behind her. A safe distance away from the battle sat   
  
Shippo, who remained vigilant over an unconscious Miroku. She let   
  
out a small whimper of worry.  
  
  
  
"How is he, Shippo?" she called out.  
  
  
  
"He looks okay," Shippo called back, patting the monk's cheek gently   
  
in attempts to rouse him. "The barbs didn't get him and he didn't hit   
  
the ground too badly… he should be coming around soon."  
  
  
  
Sango let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. The   
  
three of them had been following a rumor of a Shikon shard in the   
  
general area. They'd stopped for a break when they were caught off   
  
guard by a large youkai. The youkai had come after Sango first, who   
  
had been caught unawares, only to be intercepted by Miroku. The   
  
monk had been thrown aside and knocked unconscious – thus   
  
leading to their current predicament.  
  
  
  
Sango bit her lip worriedly. If only she had been paying more   
  
attention…  
  
  
  
"Sango! Look out!" Shippo cried out.  
  
  
  
Sango wheeled around only to have her feet knocked from under   
  
by the youkai's tail. Landing on her back, she looked up to see   
  
the youkai converging down upon her, its barbed tail poised to strike.  
  
  
  
As the claws sunk came in for the kill, Kirara could only roar in   
  
despair.  
  
~~~  
  
Miroku let out a low groan, holding a hand to his aching head as the   
  
light flashed into his eyes. "Aaghh…" he moaned. "No more sake   
  
drinking with ugly geishas…"  
  
  
  
He paused, recounting the past events in his head. No, there had   
  
been no sake drinking and no ugly geishas – thank Buddha. He'd   
  
been traveling with Sango, Shippo and Kirara… they'd been   
  
intercepted by a youkai—  
  
  
  
"Sango! Look out!"  
  
  
  
At the sound of Shippo's shrill cry, Miroku's violet eyes snapped   
  
open, his body forcing itself into a sitting position. His eyes widened   
  
in horror as he watched the creature lunge towards Sango with its   
  
barb raised, falling down on her with a sick thud.  
  
  
  
'No… no… no… maintain tranquility… maintain tranquility… dear   
  
Buddha… Sango… not Sango...' "SANGO!"  
  
  
  
Both Kirara and Shippo whipped their heads towards him in surprise.   
  
However, there was no time to even question what had happened. The   
  
monk and the kitsune scrambled to their feet – Miroku somewhat   
  
unsteadily at first – over to where Kirara hovered worriedly over where   
  
her mistress had once been.  
  
  
  
"Sango! Where's Sango?!" Shippo cried out. "She's all right, isn't she?"  
  
  
  
Miroku struggled to keep to his calm mask firmly in place. Sango was   
  
a youkai exterminator – a weak opponent couldn't have done her in so   
  
easily… could it have? Deciding not to dwell too much on the thought,   
  
he sent a quick prayer to Buddha before stepping up to move the prone   
  
youkai to the side.  
  
  
  
In the end, it took all three – Shippo had transformed himself into a   
  
miniature ox – tugging at the reptilian to reveal the blade that was   
  
usually hidden beneath the sleeve of the youkai taijiya's uniform lodged   
  
deep into the demon's body. The creature was most definitely dead.   
  
Once quickly moved aside, the owner of the blade, though she appeared   
  
physically unharmed, lay deathly still.  
  
  
  
Still convinced that some injury lay hidden somewhere, Shippo   
  
examined her body frantically, tears welling up in his large, aquamarine   
  
eyes. Kirara sat beside her mistress, mewling worriedly, looking at the   
  
others in hopes that they knew what to do.  
  
  
  
For several moments, all Miroku could do was stare. It was clear to   
  
him that the youkai was dead. Once again, Sango had proved her   
  
abilities as an excellent exterminator, but… why wasn't she moving?  
  
  
  
'Maintain tranquility… maintain tranquility…' The distress was   
  
beginning to reveal itself in his usually calm features. They'd faced   
  
worse scrapes than this, hadn't they? Sango couldn't be… she   
  
couldn't be…  
  
  
  
Shippo let out a wail. "Sango's dead!!"  
  
  
  
"She's not dead!" Miroku countered, much harsher than he had   
  
intended. His eyes softened at the sniffling kitsune in apology before   
  
turning his gaze back to the woman before them. It couldn't be true,   
  
could it? Even lying there so still, she was still beautiful.  
  
  
  
Miroku let out a shuddering sigh. "I'd always believed you'd outlive   
  
me…" he murmured. "And yet… I didn't even tell you anything…" He   
  
reached out a hand to caress her face.   
  
Sango's eyes snapped open. Seeing Miroku's hand reaching towards   
  
her – it was just now passing over her chest area – she bolted up   
  
quickly, pinching top of his hand.   
  
"Itaitaitaitai!!" The monk yanked his hand back, blowing on the red   
  
welt that had just begun to appear as if it would help assuage the pain.   
  
"Next time watch where you put her hands, houshi-sama," She cast   
  
him a glare, only to be startled by the surprise in his violent depths.   
  
And was that relief also…?  
  
  
  
"Sango, you're alive!" Shippo latched onto her arm, hugging her tightly.   
  
Kirara nuzzled her arm gently before returning to her smaller size.  
  
  
  
"Of course I am," Sango chuckled, a puzzled expression on her face.   
  
"I only had the wind knocked out of me. Were you that worried?"  
  
  
  
"We saw that youkai coming towards you!" the kitsune explained.   
  
"And when it fell on you we didn't know what to think!"  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm fine now, Shippo," Sango replied with a smile, rising to   
  
her feet. "So you don't have to worry." She turned to Miroku, who   
  
looked as though he had been startled out of a daydream. "Isn't that   
  
right, houshi-sama?"  
  
  
  
Miroku wasn't sure what to say. It was hard for him to believe she   
  
was sitting there in front of him, not lying still in death. 'Perhaps this   
  
is how Inu Yasha feels when Kagome has had a close call…' he   
  
puzzled to himself. He paused in that thought. 'Does Sango really   
  
mean that much to me?'  
  
  
  
"Houshi-sama?" Three pairs of eyes were watching him curiously.   
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
  
  
Blinking rapidly, the monk plastered on a simple grin. "Of course,   
  
why do you ask?"  
  
  
  
"Miroku's head must be a little rattled," Shippo remarked, quirking a   
  
small eyebrow. "He did take a pretty rough hit, too." Kirara mewed   
  
in response.  
  
  
  
Sango's expression turned despondent. "Forgive me, houshi-sama,"   
  
she replied. Miroku's easy-going expression faltered slightly. "If I had   
  
been paying more attention…"  
  
  
  
Something flashed over the monk's face for a brief moment, only to   
  
be quickly masked by his usual placid expression. "You needn't   
  
worry, dear Sango," he replied amiably. "There was no harm done."   
  
Before the exterminator could make any sort of objection, Miroku   
  
had already turned from the group. "We should keep moving… it'll   
  
be getting dark s---,"  
  
  
  
The rest of Miroku's words were drowned out by a high-pitched scream.   
  
The group exchanged brief looks before taking off in search of the sound.  
  
~~~  
  
"EEEEEEEEEIIIIEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Shippo clamped his hands over his ears. "What is that noise?" he   
  
asked. "It sounds terrible." Kirara let out a low sound of agreement.  
  
  
  
"Perhaps it's another youkai?" Miroku suggested, gripping his   
  
shakujo* tightly.  
  
  
  
"I've never heard a youkai that sounded like that." Sango replied with   
  
a slight frown. "It sounds like…"  
  
  
  
"Nails on a chalkboard?" Shippo offered. The two humans of the   
  
group glanced back at him in curiosity. "I think it's one of those   
  
sayings from Kagome's time."  
  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
Sango paused, removing her boomerang from the sling on her back.   
  
She motioned the others to silence.  
  
  
  
Miroku stilled, leaning close to whisper in her ear. "What is it?" he   
  
murmured. His eyes roamed the area surrounding them, missing the   
  
rosy tint currently staining the exterminator's cheeks.  
  
  
  
'Focus, Sango,' the exterminator told herself for the thousandth time   
  
during their little trip. 'Miroku doesn't think of you that way!' She   
  
blushed even brighter. 'Did I say Miroku? I meant Houshi-sama,   
  
Houshi-sama!' "Houshi-sama!"  
  
  
  
Miroku blinked. Hadn't she just asked for silence? Why was she   
  
being so loud? And why was she blushing? 'And did she just call me   
  
by name?' Perhaps she was injured after all… "Are you all right,   
  
Sango?"  
  
  
  
Sango blinked, distancing herself from the monk's close proximity.   
  
Clearing her throat, she nodded briefly in efforts to regain her   
  
composure. "Of course. I'm just fine."  
  
  
  
"What was that all about?" Shippo asked.   
  
  
  
"I was just caught off guard." She replied. The others continued to   
  
focus confused stares upon her. "Never mind that, I think that sound   
  
is coming from over here." With that, she crept through the trees,   
  
crouching down in the underbrush.  
  
  
  
Quick to follow suit, the others crouched down, peeking through the   
  
shrubbery in hopes of finding out what was making such a commotion.   
  
To their surprise, nothing was there.  
  
  
  
"Wha…?" Miroku began.  
  
  
  
"Now! Do it now!"  
  
  
  
Before anyone could figure out what was happening, a large net   
  
descended down on them from the trees above. Sango's quick   
  
reflexes allowed her to move out of the way, as did Shippo's and   
  
Kirara's. However…  
  
  
  
"Miroku?" Shippo exclaimed.  
  
  
  
The monk in question frowned in exasperation, struggling to   
  
untangle himself from the makeshift net covering his body. Sango   
  
couldn't help but laugh.  
  
  
  
"I don't suppose it would be too much trouble for you to help me?"   
  
Miroku pouted.  
  
  
  
The exterminator knelt down, still laughing, and drew a small   
  
dagger from out of her boot. "I'm sorry – hee hee – it's just… you   
  
look so, so…"  
  
  
  
"Silly?" Shippo offered. He too began giggling along with her.  
  
  
  
Sighing over-dramatically, Miroku lay still as Sango began cutting   
  
him loose. He schooled his expression to remain calm as Sango's   
  
expert hands roved over his body, cutting through the net.  
  
'Maintain tranguility... maintain tranquility...'  
  
  
  
Sango's expression turned thoughtful.   
  
Miroku brought his gaze up to her face. "Something wrong?"  
  
"It really is small, isn't it?" she mused.  
  
  
  
Miroku blinked, incredulous. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
  
  
"The net," Sango replied, holding up its remains. "It's really very   
  
small when you look at it. I'm surprised you got tangled in it so   
  
easily."  
  
  
  
Coughing lightly, Miroku stood, dusting himself off. "My robes   
  
merely got caught… that's all…The knots are so small, they  
  
look as though they were done by a child." He grinned slightly.   
  
"Besides, I don't think it's that small at all. It serves its purpose   
  
well enough – the net, that is."  
  
  
  
Sango eyed him warily. "You were thinking something dirty…   
  
weren't you?"  
  
  
  
Innocent blinking ensued, "Whatever do you mean?"  
  
  
  
"Hey, guys!" Shippo backed behind a bristling Kirara, who was   
  
hissing at a bush several feet away from where they stood. "There's   
  
something over there!"  
  
  
  
The two humans reached for their weapons, bracing themselves.  
  
  
  
"On the count of three," Miroku murmured, "We all charge the   
  
bush." Sango nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
"One…" Miroku tightened his grip on his shakujo.  
  
  
  
"Two…" Sango readied her boomerang.  
  
  
  
"Thre—"   
  
  
  
The bushes rustled for a brief moment and from out of them jumped   
  
two children – a boy and a girl - both bearing sticks and pitchforks.   
  
The girl, about eight or nine years old with a bun on each side of her   
  
head, tossed out another net, once again catching Miroku in its   
  
snare.  
  
"Ah-ha! Gotcha, you youkai!"  
  
  
  
Everyone paused.  
  
  
  
The young boy – obviously the older of the two – about ten or eleven,   
  
lowered his pitchfork, blinking in confusion at Sango and the entangled   
  
Miroku. "You two aren't youkai."  
  
  
  
The girl turned to him, pouting. "I TOLD you they weren't, Hiro!" she   
  
exclaimed. "They looked too nice!" The boy rolled his eyes at this.   
  
"Why don't you ever listen to me!"  
  
  
  
Frowning, the boy folded his arms, looking away from her sulkily.   
  
"Cuz I'm older," he exclaimed. "Besides, you're a girl. How much   
  
could you know?"  
  
  
  
The little girl promptly kicked him in the shin, causing him to cry out   
  
in pain and surprise. "I know that hurt!" she crowed.  
  
  
  
Shippo blinked.   
  
Kirara mewed.   
  
Miroku sighed.  
  
  
  
Sango smothered a giggle.  
  
Remembering that they apparently had an audience, the two children   
  
turned back to the group. The young boy cast a hard look at Shippo   
  
and Kirara.   
  
"Are they good or bad?" he asked, talking to Sango, though not taking   
  
their eyes off of them.  
  
Sango blinked. "Pardon?"  
  
Positioning himself in front of the young girl in a protective gesture,   
  
the boy slowly repeated himself. "Are your demons good or bad?" He   
  
gripped his pitchfork again. "Do they hurt people?"  
  
"Of course not!" Shippo exclaimed. "Kirara and I like humans! We'd   
  
never hurt anybody!"  
  
Doubtful, the boy snorted.  
  
Sango only smiled. Setting her boomerang down, she knelt down in   
  
front of the two children. "We're not going to hurt you," she replied   
  
gently. "Though we would like to know who you are."  
  
The boy blushed slightly. "Name's Hiroshi." he replied with a smirk.   
  
After that there was a pause; the girl kicked him in the shin again.   
  
"Hey! What was that for, Misao?!"  
  
Holding in her laughter, Sango replied, "It's nice to meet you,   
  
Hiroshi," She turned to the girl beside him. "And you, too, Misao."  
  
Misao smiled shyly.  
  
Hiroshi took in the scene around him with brown eyes partially   
  
hidden by shaggy black hair partially pulled back in a small   
  
ponytail. Two humans accompanied by two demons. What were   
  
they doing here? Didn't they know what they were walking into?   
  
Slowly, his gaze went to the remains of the reptilian demon that   
  
lay in the clearing. His eyes went wide in shock. Following his   
  
gaze, Misao gasped in shock, latching onto to his arm in fear.  
  
Noticing the change, Miroku – still tangled – frowned. "What's   
  
wrong?"  
  
"Did… did you do that?" Misao asked hesitantly, pointing to the   
  
youkai.   
  
"Yes," Sango began. "I'm a youkai taijya… I…"  
  
"You get rid of bad demons!" Hiroshi exclaimed. "Didja hear,   
  
Misao?" The young girl beside him was jumping up and down   
  
excitedly. "They get rid of bad youkai!"  
  
"Did we miss something?" Shippo blinked. Kirara only mewed   
  
in response.  
  
"Hey, Taijya-san," Hiroshi exclaimed. "We wanna hire you!"  
  
Sango blinked in surprise. "What?"  
  
~End of Chapter 13 


	14. 14 In Learning You Will Teach

Chapter 14  
  
"Hey." Kagome looked up from her journal to find a pair of   
  
golden eyes blinking at her in curiosity. Inu Yasha was inches   
  
away from her in a crouched position, staring at her intently.  
  
  
  
Feeling self-conscious, Kagome backed further into the trunk of  
  
the tree under which she was sitting. 'Why's he staring at me   
  
like that?' she wondered. 'It's not the same as before… but it   
  
still makes me feel weird…'   
  
As she thought back on the moment they had shared in the hut,   
  
a blush rose to her cheeks. She turned away form Inu Yasha in   
  
hopes that he wouldn't see. "What?"  
  
He had, of course, seen the blush and noticed the slight increase   
  
in her body temperature, but thought it safer not to mention it.   
  
"You still mad at me?"  
  
Kagome blinked. "Mad at you?" Her brows furrowed in confusion.   
  
Inu Yasha's ears twitched slightly as he tilted his head in curiosity.   
  
"You were before," he replied tentatively. "You're not mad now?"  
  
Confused as to why it would matter to him whether she was still   
  
angry or not, Kagome shook her head. Setting down her journal,   
  
she brought her eyes up to meet his shyly. "To be honest, I was   
  
more angry with myself than anything else…"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I already told you," Kagome sighed a bit impatiently. "I felt like   
  
everyone always had to look after me because I can't do anything   
  
on my own. I still feel that way."  
  
"Don't be stupid," Inu Yasha replied, though a bit harsher than he   
  
had intended. "Nobody's saying you're incompetent – I… we   
  
protect you cuz--"  
  
"Because what?" Kagome cut in. "I'm the 'shard detector'? That's   
  
all I'm good for to you, isn't it?"  
  
"Stupid!" Inu Yasha's tone held all the frustration he was feeling.   
  
"You don't listen to anything do you? I told you it wasn't about   
  
the shards – weren't you listening at all?"  
  
Kagome turned away from him, sniffling in efforts to hold back   
  
her tears. "Then… why are you here?"  
  
Inu Yasha opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.  
  
Taking no notice of him, Kagome continued. "I mean, here I am…   
  
the supposed guardian of the Shikon no Tama, a miko who doesn't   
  
know how to do anything priestess-like but shoot arrows and spot   
  
shards!"  
  
'Great…' Inu Yasha huffed in annoyance. This was not how he   
  
wanted things to go. The girl was supposed to get mad and go   
  
home, not start doubting herself! His anger faded when he saw   
  
the first tear roll down her cheek. His expression softened as he   
  
resisted the urge to brush it away.  
  
~ Don't do that! ~ exclaimed one of those annoying little voices   
  
in his head. ~ Why would you wanna do something stupid like   
  
that anyway? ~  
  
~ Yeah, ~ chimed in another. ~ She'd probably take it the wrong   
  
way anyways. ~  
  
Another voice, one Inu Yasha had yet to here before, chimed in   
  
quietly, ~ There is no wrong way to take it. ~  
  
~ Then why do it? ~ sneered one voice.   
  
~ If you think you're so smart. ~ added the other.  
  
~ Because, ~ replied the third voice, still softly. ~ They just   
  
don't suit her… ~  
  
The other two paused a moment.   
  
With the sudden silence, Inu Yasha took the moment to study   
  
Kagome's features. Thick, black hair, smooth clear skin, and   
  
stormy gray eyes – currently brimmed with tears.   
  
'He's got a point,' he thought to himself absently. 'They don't   
  
suit her at all.'  
  
~ I guess not, ~ agreed one voice sulkily.  
  
~ Yeah, why's she gotta cry all the time anyway? ~ muttered   
  
the other. ~ Women. ~  
  
~ Yeah… women. Keh… ~  
  
The third voice spoke again, sounding a bit frustrated, ~ That's   
  
not what I meant, ~ it exclaimed. ~ I meant that she's too-- ~  
  
'Pretty...' Inu Yasha's thoughts cut in. At that, he blinked.   
  
'What?'  
  
~ What? ~ echoed the first two.   
  
The third voice cut in again, this time smug. ~ Exactly what   
  
I was thinking. ~ If he had had a face, he'd probably be smirking.  
  
Inu Yasha, however, found himself frowning. As if he didn't have   
  
enough weirdness to deal with as it was.   
  
'All right… I'm not sure why I haven't said anything before… but   
  
isn't it a little weird for me to be having conversations in my   
  
frickin' head?'  
  
There was a snort. ~ Of course it would be if it was a voice you   
  
didn't recognize, ~ replied one voice. ~ Dumb ass. ~  
  
'Say that again?!'  
  
~ Who cares whether he talks to himself or not! ~ replied the   
  
second. ~ Just make sure nobody else finds out you think   
  
Kagome is pretty! ~  
  
'What…? Did I say…? All right, who the hell are you guys  
  
anyway?!'  
  
~ Well, if ya gotta know, ~ replied one voice, sounding exactly   
  
like Inu Yasha, only a bit more condescending. The hanyou   
  
could only blink in surprise. ~ I'm your voice of reason… or your   
  
mind if that's how you wanna put it. ~  
  
~ And I'm your pride, ~ said the second, also sounding like Inu   
  
Yasha now, but very gruff and angry. ~ And if you don't like it,   
  
you can kiss my proverbial ass. ~  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome stared with teary eyes, at Inu Yasha who   
  
stared blankly into space, blinking as if he had just been insulted.   
  
"Inu Yasha…?" she called out cautiously.  
  
'Well?' Inu Yasha thought impatiently, waiting for the third voice   
  
to speak.  
  
~ What are you waiting for me for? ~ asked the third voice dully.   
  
~ It's Kagome you should be talking to. ~  
  
'Oh yeah?' Inu Yasha frowned. 'And what would you know?'  
  
~ A whole lot, ~ replied the voice smugly. ~ Especially   
  
concerning what you want and what you need – meaning   
  
Kagome. It's frickin' obvious to everyone you care about the   
  
girl. You need to start being nicer to her – who knows how   
  
much time you have left. Don't waste your chance, dumb   
  
ass! ~  
  
Bristling, Inu Yasha felt his face heat up. 'What the hell…?   
  
What makes you the end all be all know-er of what it is I need?!'  
  
~ I do. ~  
  
Wishing this inner voice of his had a neck he could throttle, Inu   
  
Yasha ground his teeth in frustration. 'And why is that, asshole?'  
  
~ Because, oh jackass, ~ replied the voice softly, though still   
  
with the same mocking tone underneath. ~ I'm your heart. ~  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
"Inu Yasha…?" The hanyou in question blinked, seeing a slim   
  
hand being waved in front of his face. Kagome was staring at   
  
him worriedly. "You okay…?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
  
  
Kagome didn't seem too convinced. He had been staring   
  
blankly into space for a good five minutes. "Does your side   
  
hurt? Maybe I should change your bandages…"  
  
  
  
"I'm fine, Kagome," he replied again, this time a bit more firmly.  
  
  
  
"Oh," With that, she stood up shakily, brushing herself off.   
  
"I guess we should keep moving then."  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha remained crouched, watching her movements. His   
  
eyes narrowed slightly; her ankle was still too sore to be   
  
applying pressure on it so soon. Realizing that he had yet to   
  
move from his spot, Kagome turned back to face him, her   
  
hands on her hips.  
  
  
  
"Well, aren't you coming?" she asked. "And don't say anything   
  
about still needing to rest my ankle. I'm more than capable of   
  
taking care of myself."  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed even further. "Just like you took   
  
care of yourself with those thugs?"  
  
  
  
Kagome started, tears welling up in her eyes once again. The   
  
hanyou blinked again; he had wanted to make her angry, not   
  
make her cry!  
  
  
  
~ Hm… can't seem to get anything right, can you? ~ Funny   
  
how his heart seemed to enjoy messing with his head.  
  
  
  
'Shut up! I don't need your help, shit head!'  
  
  
  
~ Suit yourself. ~  
  
  
  
'Keh.' Inu Yasha paused as he watched Kagome lowered   
  
herself back down against the tree trunk, her shoulders shaking.   
  
"Kagome…" he began.  
  
Kagome held back a sob. "I really am useless to you, aren't I?"   
  
She turned to him with tears running down her face.  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha sucked in a breath, the sadness she emanated   
  
bringing a sharp pain to him. He lowered himself slowly to sit   
  
next to her. "I didn't say you were useless," he replied gruffly,   
  
trying to keep the concern out of his tone. "You're putting words   
  
in my mouth."  
  
  
  
Kagome let out a shaky laugh. It sounded like something a   
  
husband would say in marriage counseling. At the remote   
  
thought of them being a couple, Kagome blushed faintly.  
  
  
  
"You know its true though," she continued. "At least I do   
  
anyway… what kind of miko can't sense a bunch of youkai   
  
that come up on her in the middle of the forest?"  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha tensed, a mental image of those thugs   
  
surrounding her coming to mind. "Is that what   
  
happened?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah," Kagome sniffed. "I didn't realize they were youkai   
  
'til they had me completely surrounded." She rubbed the   
  
tears from her eyes only to make room for more. "I didn't   
  
have a chance of winning against them – I know – but I   
  
didn't know what else to do. If you hadn't come along   
  
when you did…" She looked up at him. "And I didn't   
  
even thank you…"  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha quickly looked away in efforts to hide the   
  
flush in his cheeks. "Keh… you just need to get better,   
  
that's all…" he muttered. "Just like you said."  
  
  
  
Kagome blinked, her tears slowing. "Wha…? How?"  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha gave her a sideward glance. "Do you know   
  
how to sense ki?" he asked.  
  
  
  
The young priestess shook her head, sniffling lightly.   
  
"Just the shards…"  
  
  
  
The hanyou turned to face her now, his expression   
  
slightly intense. "No, I mean…" He paused, choosing the   
  
right words in his head. "Can you sense people?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know," Kagome replied, shaking her head in   
  
confusion. "I don't understand what you mean."  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha scratched his head, his expression one   
  
of concentration. Kagome fought the urge to giggle;   
  
he looked so cute like that!  
  
  
  
"Okay," Inu Yasha brought his gaze back to her, his   
  
eyes warm. "Try to think of it like this – you can sense   
  
the shards, right?" Kagome nodded. "You feel their   
  
presence, because you're familiar with them from when they   
  
were in your body."  
  
  
  
"Okay..." Kagome nodded, digesting his words.  
  
  
  
"Right, so then take me for example," Inu Yasha continued. "I   
  
can detect things – people and youkai alike – by their scent. I   
  
can also sense their ki… or in a youkai's sense, you-ki."  
  
  
  
"How do you do that?" Kagome asked.  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha gave her a confident smirk. "It's easy." Kagome   
  
opened her mouth to object. "And I'm gonna show you how to   
  
do it." Before she could say anything, Inu Yasha took her by   
  
the hands, lifting her to her feet.  
  
  
  
"I-Inu Yasha!" Startled by the motion, she stumbled forward.   
  
Quick to react, the hanyou steadied her in his arms.  
  
  
  
"I didn't hurt your ankle, did I?" he asked softly.  
  
  
  
Surprised by the gentleness he was displaying, Kagome   
  
could only shake her head mutely. 'He never holds me   
  
like this…' she thought numbly to herself. 'What's gotten   
  
into him?'  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha closed his eyes, for once able to ignore the   
  
throbbing pain at his side. All of his senses were occupied   
  
by the feeling of having Kagome in his arms. It was almost   
  
euphoric.  
  
  
  
'She feels nice…' he thought absently to himself. He lowered   
  
his head to her shoulder, taking in the scent of her hair. 'Smells   
  
nice, too… I should do this more often…'  
  
  
  
Kagome was utterly enjoying the feeling of being in the hanyou's   
  
arms when she blinked, remembering that he had promised to   
  
show her something. "Inu Yasha…?"  
  
  
  
"Hm…?" Inu Yasha was nuzzling against her hair. Did she really   
  
want to stop him? He certainly didn't want to.  
  
  
  
~ Who's gonna protect him when he gets too weak to protect   
  
himself? ~ a little voice nagged at the back of Kagome's mind.   
  
She sighed, looking up at him. "Weren't you going to show me   
  
how to sense ki?"  
  
  
  
'Oh yeah… I forgot about that…' "What do you think I'm doing?"  
  
  
  
Kagome blinked. "What?" She frowned slightly. "Inu Ya--"  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha tightened his hold on her slightly. "Be quiet," he   
  
murmured. "Just listen for a minute."  
  
  
  
Kagome did as asked, repositioning herself in a more   
  
comfortable position against his chest. When he tensed a bit,   
  
she looked up worriedly. "Did I hurt you…?"  
  
  
  
"Keh… just be quiet." Luckily her head was positioned so that   
  
she couldn't see him blushing. "What do you hear?"  
  
  
  
"What do I hear?" Kagome questioned. "I hear your heartbeat…"  
  
  
  
She was blushing, he could tell. 'At least I'm not the odd one   
  
out…' he thought to himself. "Okay, so what does it feel like?" He   
  
could sense her confusion at the question. "Focus on my   
  
heartbeat and tell me not what you hear, but what you feel."  
  
  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, concentrating on the low, rhythmic   
  
pulsing beneath her head. At first she felt a little silly just   
  
standing there listening to Inu Yasha's heartbeat. However, as   
  
she stood there with his arms wrapped securely around her,   
  
warmth slowly began to fill her. It was gradual, like the amber   
  
glow in his eyes whenever he was concentrating on something, or   
  
all encompassing when he was worked up or excited. She also   
  
knew, however, that this warmth could turn into a searing heat   
  
when he was angry or filled with extreme passion…  
  
  
  
Blushing madly, Kagome opened her eyes, fisting the material   
  
of Inu Yasha's haori. 'This… is this Inu Yasha's ki…?'  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha was frozen stiff, reveling in the sensations he was   
  
experiencing. It was one thing to have Kagome nestled so   
  
closely in his arms, but while she had discovered his ki, she   
  
had unknowingly wrapped hers around it almost like a gentle   
  
caress. The hanyou was in pure bliss.   
  
However, he also knew that while Kagome was a beginner at   
  
sensing ki, she was also a miko. Just as he knew she could   
  
make him feel sensations he wouldn't likely soon forget, she   
  
could also unwittingly end up purifying him – which in the long   
  
run wouldn't be pretty.  
  
  
  
'Not that it matters much,' he thought to himself. 'I'm probably   
  
not gonna be around in a month anyway – she'd be doing me a   
  
favor.' At that, the dull pain from his wound slowly began to   
  
return.  
  
  
  
~ You idiot, ~ that voice nagged at him again. ~ Don't think like   
  
that. What do you think would happen to Kagome if something   
  
happened to you? ~  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha stiffened, his brain returning to the task at hand. There   
  
would be a time – Kami forbid - when he wouldn't be able to   
  
protect her. He had to make sure that she could defend herself   
  
in his absence. After all, he was the one that had dragged her into   
  
this mess; he owed her that much.  
  
  
  
He stared down at the young girl in his arms, who was slowly   
  
starting to drift off into sleep. He smirked softly, nudging her   
  
gently. "Hey… Kagome…"  
  
  
  
She nuzzled against his chest a bit more. "Hmm…?"  
  
  
  
The hanyou resisted the urge to chuckle. "Don't fall asleep on   
  
me now, wench, we're not finished yet."  
  
  
  
Eyes closed, Kagome frowned in confusion. "Hn? Wuzzah…?"   
  
She heard Inu Yasha let out a cross between a snort and a sigh.   
  
It was then that she felt his arms slip away from her.   
  
  
  
And that's when everything came crashing down. 


	15. 15 Promises

Authors' Notes - Here we go, minna-san! Chapter 15 of "Don't You Dare!" Just as promised!  
  
Nataku-chan - There's no need to bust out your spears and pitchforks now!  
  
Quite right, quite right. ::laughs nervously:: Erm, anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed my one-shot 'Parting Ways' and Nataku-chan's 'Crazy lil Thing Called Love'. We were both bored and suffering from writer's block, but now we're back on the ball.  
  
Nataku-chan - Yep, we're workin' on another of DYD as we speak, and I'm also going to be updating two more chapters of "Tandemonai" later on. So, in the meantime.  
  
Read and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Sango and Miroku blinked in surprise, staring at the sight before them. Somehow, Misao and Hiroshi had convinced them to take a job for them - slaying demons, that is - though they had not really need much convincing. After Hiroshi had informed them of an unnaturally powerful youkai inhabiting the same area they had heard rumors of a Shikon no kakera, there hadn't been much argument on the matter. However, after walking a few short miles down the river to what the two children had informed them was their home, they were appalled to believe what they had thought would be a quaint fishing village to be nothing but a ghost town.  
  
Shippo, perched on Kirara's back, looked around at the sight. "I don't get it," he replied. "What happened?"  
  
Misao, who had been entirely pleasant during the trip, turned back to him with an angry expression on her cherubic features. "Youkai did."  
  
"So, there's more than one youkai terrorizing your village," Sango mused. Hiroshi, who had been standing beside her most of the walk there, nodded mutely.  
  
Miroku glanced around the town's common. The area was completely void of any signs of people. Could that mean.? He turned back to Misao and Hiroshi. "Are you two the only ones.?"  
  
Sango let out a small gasp, turning also to face the two children. To her and the monk's surprise, however, the two only grinned.  
  
"It sure does look that way, don't it?" Hiroshi smirked. "We sure fooled ya!"  
  
"What.?"  
  
At their confused stares, Misao reached into the folds of her yukata and pulled out a small, wooden whistle. Placing it to her lips, she blew into it emitting the same high-pitched sound as before.  
  
Shippo covered his ears and Kirara let out a mew of discomfort.  
  
"Houshi-sama, look!" Miroku looked up in surprise. From out of the dilapidated, rundown buildings emerged dozens upon dozens of people. Before long, the small town was bustling with activity as if nothing was out of the ordinary.  
  
But Sango was shaking her head in confusion. "They're all."  
  
Something was not right with this picture. Miroku found his expression soon mirroring her own. "Children." Of all the people wandering around, there was not one adult in sight. No one except the new visitors looked a day over 13.  
  
"Where're all the adults?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Perhaps we have stumbled across the proverbial fountain of youth?" Miroku queried. Sango elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
Misao and Hiroshi exchanged downcast expressions.  
  
"Hey, Misao," Hiroshi muttered. "Why don'cha go find Mimiko and let her know we got back okay. I'm gonna go take them to see Baba."  
  
The young girl blinked, then frowned up at him huffily. "Why don't you go see her and I'll go take them to Baba - 'specially you like her so much anyway!"  
  
The blush that crossed his cheeks did not go unnoticed by the others. Just who was this Mimiko person that had gruff little Hiroshi blushing like a tomato? "Don't be stupid!" was his only response.  
  
When he said nothing else, Misao only crossed her arms and pouted. "But I wanna come, too!"  
  
As the two became engaged in yet another petty argument, Miroku and Sango could do nothing but exchange looks. This setup was starting to look disturbingly familiar.  
  
"Who do they remind you of?" Sango whispered to Miroku.  
  
The monk only chuckled. "Throw in a few choice curse words and a couple of Osuwari's and you'd have yourself a mini Inu Yasha and Kagome-sama."  
  
Shippo bounded over to Miroku's shoulder, pouting slightly. He too saw the resemblance, and was still concerned for their missing companions. "It's already been a week and 3 days. do you think they're all right?"  
  
Before either of the two humans could answer him, a loud voice rang out trough the air. "YOUKAI!"  
  
No one had time to even blink before a large flew out of nowhere, once again snagging Miroku. One could only assume it had been meant for Shippo, but once again he had had the foresight to move out of the way.  
  
Sango quickly covered her mouth to smother any giggles that might have escaped. "Don't you think you should have warned houshi-sama.?"  
  
Shippo only shrugged apologetically.  
  
Clutching his shakujo in his hand, Miroku sighed heavily. "Is it just me, or is this just getting really old.?"  
  
Misao, breaking away from her heated argument with Hiroshi, rushed over to Miroku's said with an apologetic look on her face. "Oh no! Somebody used my net on you!" Pulling the monk downwards, she began unknotting him from its snare. "I'm really, really, really sorry, Bokushi-san."  
  
Miroku smiled at her gently, despite the fact he had tried telling her repeatedly that he was a monk and not a priest. Some people just didn't get it, he supposed - not that he'd hold it against her; she was terribly cute for a little girl. "That's all right, Misao-chan."  
  
Glad that he wasn't cross with her, Misao beamed brightly.  
  
Hiroshi snorted.  
  
"Don'cha worry, Bokushi-san!" she chirped, as she diligently pulled away the netting surrounding him. Miroku only sat patiently and admired her handiwork - she was quite good at her craft for having such small hands. "I'll get you right ou--!"  
  
"Misao!" Another young girl, who looked only a bit younger than Kagome, came rushing towards the group only to yank Misao away from the still- entangled monk. "Just what do you think you're doing? Get away from those youkai!"  
  
Miroku and the others blinked. Hiroshi, who still stood next to Sango, blushed and looked away.  
  
"They're not youkai, Mimiko!" Misao said with a frown. "They're people just like us! And their youkai are nice!"  
  
"Misao." she began slowly, but paused and took a deep breath. "What were you thinking running off like that? We've been worried sick about you." She glanced over at Hiroshi, giving him a look. "I expected a bit more from you, Hiroshi." At her scolding, he looked away once again.  
  
Now that she wasn't the center of the girl's attention, Misao huffed once again, yanking her arm out of her grip. "We were fine, Mimiko." She exclaimed. "Nothing bad happened. Besides, I made Hiroshi take me with him."  
  
Though she couldn't have been anymore than 13 or 14 years old, Mimiko, or so they called her, gave off the definite vibe of a worried mother. Folding her arms across her chest, she gave the two younger children a chiding look.  
  
"Well then, what was so important that you had to leave the village," she asked. "And bring these strangers back with you?"  
  
"These strangers," Hiroshi murmured, speaking up for the first time since their arrival, "Are demon slayers."  
  
Mimiko blinked, staring at them with large, almond shaped eyes. Upon closer inspection, she looked just like an older version of Misao. And she too - Miroku noted - was very cute. Noticing his observations, Sango elbowed him hard again.  
  
"Demon slayers?" she questioned, giving them a once over. When Miroku winked at her, she blushed shyly.  
  
"That's right!" Misao exclaimed, standing in front of him as if she had already laid claim to him.  
  
'Oh dear.' Both he and Sango thought.  
  
"Taijya-san and Bokushi-san and their two demon friends have agreed to come here and help us get rid of the demons that plague our village!"  
  
"That's wonderful!" Mimiko cried out, looking much more like a child now that her earlier suspicions of them were gone. "Why are we standing around here then? We must take them to see Baba at once!"  
  
Misao and Hiroshi exchanged looks again.  
  
"I told you!"  
  
"That's what I was trying to do, dummy!"  
  
"I'm not a dummy, dummy!"  
  
"Dung beetle!"  
  
"Kurro-atama!"  
  
"What did you call me?! Mimikoooo!"  
  
"Hiroshi - watch your language!"  
  
Sango, Shippo, and Miroku all sighed heavily as they followed the procession further into the village. Yep, they were just like Inu Yasha and Kagome all right. They just hoped that the real pair were fairing just as well.  
  
~~~  
  
Perched up in the safety of the tree, Inu Yasha sat with his hand clutched tightly to his chest. He clenched his eyes shut, fighting to slow his heartbeat and the face of dirtied blood through his veins.  
  
'How can something feel so good. and then hurt like hell.?' he asked himself, swallowing deeply. He had been trying to show Kagome how to read his ki - and thoroughly enjoying it -when he realized how dangerous a position he had put them both in. Quickly, he had pulled away from her in efforts to sever the contact she had unknowingly formed between them by wrapping her ki around his. Such things were meant only for youkai mating rituals - he fought the urge to blush at this - and unless done properly, could end up with disastrous consequences. However, as he had pulled away from her, it had felt as though someone were trying to cleave him in half.  
  
Looking down at Kagome, who sat at the base of the tree still breathing heavily, he guessed she had felt the same thing.  
  
'What was that.?' she thought to herself, trying desperately to regain her bearings. She held her hands out in front of her, startled at how badly they were shaking. Closing her eyes trying to figure out what had happened, she recalled the last thing that had happened. She remembered the warmth from Inu Yasha's arms around her. Smiling, no words could describe what she held felt by being so close to him - it was as though she could have died right then and there a happy girl.  
  
Unfortunately, before she eve knew what was happening, the feeling was gone. Inu Yasha - for reasons she was not quite sure of - had pulled away as quickly as if he had just discovered she carried the plague. Then, after that, there had been darkness.  
  
Kagome could not be sure whether she had passed out or not. However, holding onto the warmth that had all but filled her being not too long ago, she looked upwards to spot Inu Yasha sitting on a high branch looking just as distressed as she felt.  
  
Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she called out to him. When he did not respond, she called out again a little hesitantly. Was he mad at her? "Inu. Yasha.?"  
  
With a slight twitch of his ear, he directed his amber gaze towards her with a startled look on his face. Kagome paused - was it just her or did Inu Yasha genuinely look afraid?  
  
In attempts to soothe his nerves as well as her own, she gave him a shy smile. "I guess I found you, eh?"  
  
He paused, looking down at his hands in his lap as if they had committed some foul act. "Yeah," His voice was gruff, as if he were trying to contain some emotion. "Told you ya could." He paused again, this time to look down at her. "You okay?"  
  
"I." Kagome wasn't sure what to say. Was she okay? She remembered the icy sensation that had filled her when Inu Yasha pulled away from her. It was almost as if a part of her had died. "No. I don't think I am."  
  
Without thinking, Inu Yasha leapt down from his perching, landing only a few feet away from her. However, as he moved towards her, a spasm of pain ripped through his side, sending him to his knees with a short grunt of pain.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome crawled to his side, trying to help him up. "Did you forget about your injury so quickly?"  
  
~ It's easy to forget about everything else when Kagome's involved, ~ that little voice intone. ~ Isn't it? ~  
  
Biting his lip against the pain, Inu Yasha gently tried prying the worried girl away from him. The urge to meld his ki with hers was just still too strong - he felt like a teenage boy who couldn't even control his own hormones.  
  
Feeling humiliated, he tried standing on his own, despite Kagome's gentle protests. The pain at his side almost screamed out how bad a move that was. "It's okay," he lied hoarsely. The pain was worse now than ever before; did he really have only a month left? Who was he trying to reassure - her or himself? "It's okay, Kagome. It's okay."  
  
Her scent mixed with tears filled his nostrils as she suddenly latched her arms around him from behind. "But it's not okay!" she exclaimed.  
  
Inu Yasha froze, too stunned by her action to focus on his pain any longer. "Kagome."  
  
"It was." Inu Yasha felt her pause, clutching onto him seeking support. "I felt as though you had disappeared completely - like you didn't even exist anymore!" There was a slight hitch in her voice then. "I - I didn't know what to do!"  
  
The hanyou's amber eyes widened in shock. 'That's what it felt like to me!' he thought to himself in wonder. 'When our ki meshed together it was like we had formed one ki!' He frowned thoughtfully. 'And when I moved away from her. she thought my ki had died.'  
  
Inu Yasha vaguely remembered a similar feeling from seeing her 'death' repeatedly in his dreams. Sending her a silent apology, he stared down at the sobbing girl, his expression softening. 'She was worried about me.' Almost as if she had been tuned into his thoughts, Kagome went on to add, "Oh Kami. Inu Yasha, I was so scared." Embarrassed by her admission, she buried her face in his hair, unaware that her actions were having any affect on him. "I'm still scare. I don't know what to do." She once again tightened her hold on his arm, looking up at him with determination in her watery eyes. "But I will find that cure for you, Inu Yasha, I swear I will."  
  
Once again, Inu Yasha was at a loss for words. Did she really want to save him that badly?  
  
That nagging voice in his head came to mind again, ~ What do you think would happen to Kagome if something happened to you? ~  
  
Followed by Kagome's past words, ~ "It's already too much to bear!" ~  
  
"Kagome." he began, though he had no idea of what he wanted to say.  
  
~ You sure about that.? ~ the voice nagged.  
  
Luckily, Kagome beat him to the punch. Though what she said would once again floor him. "Just hold onto me, Inu Yasha - please don't go away." He could only blink at her. "Please."  
  
He closed his eyes, turning around in her arms so that he could embrace her. "I promised you before, Kagome," he murmured softly. "I promised that I would stay by your side in this. and I will. I won't leave you." Even as he said it, he wasn't sure how he would manage it.  
  
Unaware of his conflicting thoughts, Kagome nodded slowly, a trembling smile appearing on her face. "Thank you, Inu Yasha. thank you."  
And for that moment, her smile as all the reassurance he needed.  
  
~End Chapter 15  
  
Authors' Notes -  
  
Remember the 3 R's of fan fiction, everyone! 


	16. 16 Interlude

Authors' Notes - Here we go, minna-san! Chapter 16 of "Don't You Dare!" is here and rarin' to go!  
  
Nataku-chan - We wanna first take this time to thank everyone for their awesome reviews! You guys have been so motivational!  
  
Miss Chang Po - Hai, hai! Though folks keep begging us not to kill Inu Yasha.  
  
Wufei - Why not? He's weak anyway. ::eeps as the two authors jump on him and beginning beating the daylights out of him::  
  
Miss Chang Po - ::pulls away:: Uh. ahem. Yeah. So, we'd like to apologize for the delay, although I don't think the last update was that long ago.  
  
Nataku-chan - Compared to some of your other works.  
  
Miss Chang Po - Oh hush, you're no better. But anyways, sorry about that. Like I've said before, we just get an idea for a fic and we just have to drop what we're doing to work on it. For instance, I've got an idea for a Rurouni Kenshin fic - my first - that is probably gonna get me flamed all the way to Jingoku - but oh well. And Nataku-chan is working on another Inu Yasha one-shot.  
  
Nataku-chan - Shhhh! Why'd ya tell them?  
  
Miss Chang Po - Oh please, you were gonna do it anyway.  
  
Nataku-chan - That's just it! I was gonna do it! ::growls as Miss Chang Po just sticks out her tongue:: Fine, I'll tell'm how you're gonna end 'Heart of Space, Dove of Peace'.  
  
Miss Chang Po - ::gasps, lunging towards her:: Don't you dare!!  
  
Read and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 16 - Interlude  
  
For a moment, everything seemed to stand still. He could see her there, calling out to him just as before. And then out of the stillness of the dark, the attack ripped through her body rendering it useless. She remained still for a moment as surprise skirted quickly across her face. Then time started again, albeit slowly, as she stumbled forward with his name dying on her lips.  
  
"Inu. Yasha."  
  
An anguished cry ripped from his lungs the same moment her body hit the ground.  
  
~~  
  
"Kago-mmphh!" He clamped a hand over his mouth, effectively smothering the scream that had threatened to emerge. However, as he made to move it away, he felt a slight wetness against his cheeks.  
  
'What the.?' Inu Yasha sat up slowly, swiping at his face with a free hand. Bringing it into the dim light filtering through the trees overhead, he rubbed the wet substance through his fingers. The smell of salt reached his nose. Amber eyes widened in surprise. 'Tears.?'  
  
~ No way! ~ sneered his pride, balking at the mere thought. ~ Youkai do not cry. They can't! ~  
  
~ But humans can, ~ offered his mind. ~ You forget he's half-human, idiot. ~  
  
Frowning in confusion - since when his brain ever been on his side? - he turned his gaze over to Kagome. After another full day of traveling, she had set up camp for them within the safety of the forest. She had tending to his injury, cooked a small meal for the two of them and fell asleep before she could even finish her own.  
  
He crept over beside her, taking in her features. He lowered his head close to hers, nudging her gently. "Kagome?" She stirred, but did not rouse.  
  
~ She's wiped out - expended way too much energy. ~ his mind pointed out. ~ She's left herself way too vulnerable. ~  
  
~ That's because she spent it all trying to help us! ~ his heart defended, clenching at the sight of her to worn out. ~ Besides, I'm willing to bet she's still a little rattled from our ki-finding session. ~  
  
Inu Yasha frowned in remembrance; all of his voices brought up good points. Kagome had been working tirelessly and was in well need of a rest. However, while she slept, she was in fact leaving herself open for attack.  
  
~ Hang on, ~ his pride scowled. ~ Just what the hell are you here for? Moral support? ~  
  
The other voices only mumbled in response.  
  
His pride, however, wasn't finished just yet. ~ Weren't you the ass who said Kagome wouldn't make it a week without you there to protect her? Just what do you think's gonna happen if you let her down now? ~  
  
'Let. her. down.?' The thought had never occurred to him before, and yet now it brought a familiar pain to him - similar to the recent addition to his reoccurring nightmare. 'No. I promised Kagome that I'd stay by her - and to do that I have to protect her. If she were to die before me-'  
  
The dread he had felt separating his ki from hers came back to him. He clutched his shut, trying to clench down on it and remove the pain from his body. Kagome could not - would not be allowed to die. If anything were to happen to her, he would be left incomplete.  
  
A nagging feeling in his chest told him Kagome would feel the same way, but he ignored that thought. Right now, he needed to focus.  
  
~ Focus on what? ~ Another new voice, whom the others promptly labeled his 'growing sense of despair', wailed, ~ You're dying, you idiot! Your strength is fading from you even as you speak! What're you gonna do?! ~  
  
Inu Yasha stood up slowly. "Simple," His eyes blazed with determination. "I'm gonna get it back." Casting one last look at a snoozing Kagome, he grabbed the Tetsusaiga and trudged off into the woods.  
  
~ End Chapter 16  
  
Authors' Notes -  
  
We apologize for the freakish shortness (and any errors in format you might find, it's the computer's fault, not ours) of this chapter. We decided to keep this chapter at this particular length so that it could serve as an interlude of sorts.  
  
Nataku-chan - Funny how I did that with 'Tandemonai' too. Anyway, as you're already aware, we've been switching back and forth between Miroku, Sango, and Shippo and Inu Yasha and Kagome. However, from here on in, we're going to try to focus a chapter(s) on each arc of the story rather than back and forth.  
  
Miss Chang Po - It's freakin' difficult for us to keep track, as we're sure it is with you. So next chapter will focus on Miroku and co. in the little village being plagued by demons. You'll find out what happened to all the adults in the village, and what the story is with Hiroshi and Misao. Plus, there'll be oodles of Sango and Miroku moments. erm, we think.  
  
Nataku-chan - And after we get that squared away a bit, we'll get back to Inu Yasha and Kagome. Rest assured the action's gonna pick up as Inu Yasha's condition worsens.  
  
In the meantime, keep up the three R's of fan fiction! Ja ne! 


	17. 17 It's Off to Work We Go

August 11, 2004

Authors' Notes - Hey you guys! Sorry we left you hangin' a while back there! Rest assured that we hadn't forgotten about you guys – mean ol' Mr. Writer's Block was rearin' his ugly head and we had to learn him a thing or two.

Wufei – Huh?!

Nataku-chan – My thoughts exactly... huh?

Miss Chang Po – I was trying to be funny (Wufei - ::snorts:: 'Trying' being the operative word.) Sheesh... tough crowd...

Nataku-chan – Anyway, seeing since we're a bit rusty at this, let's just skip dawdling and get straight down to business. ::grins:: So, minna, without further adieu (Oh yeah, I saw that Kenneth Brannagh movie, 'Much Ado About Nothing', bought it just for the hell of it – Denzel is muy sexy quoting Shakespeare...)

Miss Chang Po – Didn't you say something about not dawdling...?

Wufei - ::pouts:: I'm way sexier than Denzel Washington.

Miss Chang Po and Nataku-chan - ::both look at each other before laughing hysterically::

Don't You Dare

Chapter 17

The forest air was quiet and still, seemingly void of any signs of life. Trying her best to emulate her surroundings, the young maiden crouched down low in the bushes clenched her hands tightly in prayer. Bowing her head she begged imploringly for the deities above to keep her safe.

However, in the midst of her mantra, a low guttural grow attracted her attention. It was followed soon after by heavy, stomping footsteps leading directly towards. Startled, the young girl let out a short cry before realizing her error too late – clamping her shaking hands over her mouth to quell her sobs.

The growling she had heard stopped and for a moment she believed herself to be out of danger. However, seconds later her bushy cover was ripped away from her revealing two large youkai standing over her. They stared down at her with leering eyes and lustful intents, causing the poor girl to shriek out in fear.

Without any provocation, she dropped to her knees before them sobbing piteously. What a fool she had been! Why had she dared to believe that she of all people would actually manage to escape? A mere human girl and against two youkai? She could only hope that death would come quickly.

One turned to the other, its eyes gleaming. "What now, Aniki?" it asked.

The other growled in annoyance. "You know the plan – we can't kill any of the humans."

"Not yet at least."

"A rule's a rule." He sighed, the only sign of his displeasure. Turning back towards the girl, he ran a long, serpentine tongue over his teeth. The young girl let out a whimper in response.

"Anyways, that don't stop us from punishing the wench." His partner chortled in agreement. "Let's show her what we do to those who choose to defy us."

With that, the two closed in her while she backed away in fear. Before long, their roars of triumph drowned out her anguished screams in the still of the forest.

While it had been decided that Sango and company would be taken to see the so-called 'Baba', it had been quite some time before they had been able to do so. It seemed almost natural for Hiroshi and Misao to get into another argument. Mimiko, desperately trying to show maturity beyond her years in front of their visitors, had tried to break up the pair civilly. However, once Misao had loudly exclaimed her face had looked like a cow's behind, she too had joined the fray.

Sango, of course, did not possess any subduing charms, but she had effectively managed to put an end to the squabbling, setting everyone's minds back to the task at hand. As the group had then ventured on to meet the temporary village elder, Shippo had lightly commented to Miroku that Sango would make a good mother.

The monk had had no response for that.

After a few moments of walking further into the village, Mimiko led them to a small hut not far from a small rice paddy field. The hut itself wasn't as well accommodated as a headman's home tended to be, but despite that fact it looked to be well kept for the sake of appearances.

Mimiko instructed them to wait outside a moment while she herself pulled back the reed flap of the entrance, peering inside. Exchanging a few shushed words with the building's occupant, she then gestured for them to come in.

Sango and Shippo blinked in surprise. Kirara only mewed in response. Miroku let out a soft exclamation of pleasure.

A woman with long black hair pulled back in a modest bun stood by the fire pit stirring a pot of stew. Upon their entering, she turned towards them and bowed respectfully, her brown eyes shining kindly.

"Welcome visitors," she replied softly. "To my humble home."

Miroku stepped forward first, grinning pleasantly. "Surely you cannot be the Baba we've heard so much talk of?"

Shippo and Kirara exchanged looks.

She gave him a flustered smile. "'Tis a nickname the children have given me," she explained. "My real name is Chiharu." She paused again, chuckling nervously. "As you have probably noticed, I am the only adult here..."

"Yes, indeed we have." Replied Miroku, kneeling down in front of her. "It is a tragedy, truly."

Chiharu nodded solemnly, staring down at her hands as she placed them in her lap. "Oh, it is so kind of you to take pity on our poor village," she said. "Is it possible for us to repay you somehow?"

"Here it comes..." Shippo muttered under his breath. Sango found herself cringing at the disarming smile that had spread itself across the young monk's face. How did he live with himself?

_You're just jealous he never smiles at you like that_ A voice in her head jeered.

She blinked, looking around in surprise. Just where had that come from?

"Dear lady," he was saying. "There's no need for such talk right now. What concerns me now is the future welfare of this village."

"Bokushi-sama..." Misao exclaimed happily.

Hiroshi snorted.

"What do you suggest we _do_, Miroku?" Shippo asked, eyeing him warily from his perch on Sango's shoulder. He seemed as if he was actually being serious for once, but where women were concerned you could never be sure...

"It will be no simple task, I can assure you," Miroku replied with a solemn expression. Taking the hand of a bewildered Chiharu in his own, he let out a heavy sigh. "It shall be up to Chiharu-san and I to repopulate this village."

Sango had her boomerang ready and in hand to deliver justice when Chiharu began to laugh out loud. Everyone else in the room stared at her as if she had gone mad.

"Oh Houshi-sama, you flatter me!" she exclaimed. "You truly are a kind man to take my mind off our troubles with your jokes."

Miroku only blinked.

Chiharu wiped tears of mirth from her eyes with her apron. "Oh my... and you with your vow of chastity—" Miroku raised his eyebrows at this. "The mere thought...why, it's been so long since I've born a child – in fact, I've seen thrice as many summers as young Hiroshi here!"

Shippo blinked this time. "Really?" he exclaimed. Sango bopped him lightly on the head.

Recovering quickly, Miroku laughed again, plastering on another one of his charming smiles. "Why, Chiharu-san... I would not have guessed so with your astoundingly good looks." Said woman tittered girlishly. "Feel free to fool me again any time."

Chiharu sighed dreamily. "Oh my... Houshi-sama you are truly something else,"

'_I'll say_,' Sango thought, shooting daggers at the back of his head.

Chiharu went on, "I haven't been flirted with so shamelessly since I was being courted by my husband." At that, she sighed again, this time sadly.

Miroku's expression turned serious. "Was your husband taken by the youkai that plague this village?"

"Aye," Chiharu replied. "It's been almost a fortnight since I've seen him last, my eldest child as well."

"Why is it you are the only adult left in this village?" Sango asked, stepping forward. "What happened here?"

"Our village is a small one, as you can see," Chiharu explained. "And because of that, we're often prey to youkai attacks. Lesser demons come and go, stealing chickens, chasing off cattle and the like – it's become a part of life that we've grown accustomed to.

"However, eventually, we began noticing a decline in those attacks. For awhile it made us nervous, but when nothing came of it we figured the youkai had just moved on."

"And then?" Miroku urged.

"The _Hebi-jin_ came." Hiroshi spat. Misao nudged him urgently.

"Snake youkai have been terrorizing your village?" Sango asked.

"Not just any snake youkai!" Chiharu exclaimed. "Never in all my days have I ever seen such horrible creatures! At first they would steal our cattle and raid our crops – they made it so we barely had enough food to sustain ourselves. Eventually a group of men headed out in search of them to put a stop to them – but they never came back."

"They probably got eaten." Hiroshi pointed out.

"Hiroshi – hush!" Misao exclaimed, nudging him again.

"We have no way of being certain," Chiharu exclaimed, bowing her head. "But Hiroshi is probably right. That was over 2 months ago."

Miroku nodded solemnly, holding his hand up in prayer. "May Buddha preserve them."

"I am sorry for you loss," Sango explained. "I can only assume it got worse after that."

Chiharu nodded. "The raids wouldn't cease. It got to the point where we were afraid to leave our homes – we didn't want them to think we were trying to stop them for fear they would turn on us."

"Are they that powerful?" Shippo asked.

"We are only farmers," Chiharu explained. "Our pitchforks and spears have been nothing against the Three Brothers."

"The three brothers...?" Before anyone could ask who they happened to be, a high-pitched whistle filled the air. Chiharu and the children froze in fear.

Kirara let out a hiss.

"It's a Raid!" Misao exclaimed, clutching Miroku's robes in fear.

"What's going on?" Shippo asked, watching as Sango and Miroku rose to their feet.

"Do you sense it, Houshi-sama?" Sango replied, reaching for Hiraikotsu.

"Yes," Miroku murmured, clutching his shakujo. "A definite youkai aura." He turned back to Chiharu. "The whistle is to alert everyone of their presence, correct?"

She nodded. "We have children acting as lookouts all over the village." She replied. "No one is to go outside until we are certain they have left the village."

"Shippo, please stay with Chiharu and the others." Sango replied, turning to the kitsune on her shoulder. "See to it they are kept safe from danger."

"Will do!" the kitsune nodded, hopping down to the floor.

"We don't need looking after by no youkai," Hiroshi huffed. "We've been taking care of ourselves on our own."

"Hiroshi," Mimiko scolded. "Don't be rude."

"Bokushi-sama, wait!" Misao exclaimed, tugging at his robes. "I wanna go with you!"

"Dummy!" Hiroshi exclaimed. "You can't follow after people all the time just 'cuz you feel like it!"

"But, but, but..." she stammered, tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't want you get eaten!"

Miroku turned to Sango helplessly. Sighing heavily, she knelt down beside the small girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't cry, Misao-chan," she urged. "Everything will be fine."

"Not if you guys get gobbled up!" she exclaimed.

"Houshi-sama and I run across evil youkai who like to make sweet little girls like you cry all the time, and we haven't gotten gobbled up yet," Sango replied. "Right?"

Misao nodded hesitantly.

"We're going to do everything in our power to stop these youkai from hurting you." She replied. "And when we come back you can show Houshi-sama your pretty smile again." She turned back to Miroku. "Right, Houshi-sama?"

Miroku, who had been marveling how on the mark Shippo's earlier observation had been, could only smile and nod.

"So, in the meantime, we need you and Hiroshi to stay here and be brave until we come back."

Hiroshi snorted. "I'm always brave." He countered.

Sango stood up, smiling still. "Well, then, help Shippo protect the woman until we return." She exclaimed. "I expect you'll grow up to be a brave man someday." The boy in turn blushed heavily.

Miroku headed towards the door. "Are you ready, Sango-san?"

The youkai exterminator nodded. "Kirara, let's go." With that, the three of them rush out of the hut.

"Good luck!" Chiharu and Mimiko called after them.

"And be careful!" Shippo added. He turned back to the others to see Hiroshi and Misao still staring at the door, blushing heavily.

"Sugoiiii!" they exclaimed in unison.

Shippo paled slightly. "Creepy..."

End Chapter 17


	18. 18 The Threat is Real

October 17th, 2005

Author's Notes – Hiya guys! Yes, yes, we're alive and back in business… sort of. My computer is still out of commission and I've been forced to write this update by hand with the Divine Nataku hovering over me poking me with the Mighty Pen of Justice…

The Divine Nataku – That's right, that's right! Write, damn you, write!

Miss Chang Po - :narrows her eyes: _You_ could have written out this chapter, y'know

The Divine Nataku – True… but I _hate_ writing by hand… :Miss Chang Po gives her a bland look: Well I do…

Miss Chang Po - :sighs: But anywho… thanks for being so patient, minna-san! We hope this chapter makes up for the wait…

The Divine Nataku – What's it been, like a year?

Miss Chang Po – For 'Tandemonai' maybe…

The Divine Nataku – Ack! No it hasn't! Not listening, not listening… la la la la!

Don't You Dare!

Chapter 18

"How many do you think there are?"

There was a pause. "M'not sure… but however many there are… the _jyaki_ they possess isn't all that strong."

"Mm, that's true, but you have to take into account the _other_ jyaki further behind the first… I believe that to be the one containing the Shikon shard."

Sango pondered this as she held the Hiraikotsu at her side. She closed her eyes briefly, rotating her shoulders until she heard a small, satisfying 'pop'. "You're right," she agreed, sparing the monk beside her a look before turning her gaze back to the inky darkness of the forest before them. Her stance remained relaxed though she was ready to make a move at any moment. "It kind of makes me wish the others were here…"

Miroku nodded in agreement; Kagome's ability would have allowed them to locate the shard almost instantaneously. He was skilled enough to sense the shard's presence, but there really was no way for him to tell exactly where it was. Weak though their foe seemed to be, achieving their goal was sure not to be an easy task.

Shifting his shakujo from one hand to the other, Miroku reached into the folds of his robes with his free hand. A solemn expression made its way across his face.

"I have a confession to make, Sango-san…"

The taijya beside him glanced over at him and tensed, her expression one of trepidation. "Y-yes, houshi-sama?"

"We've been waiting here for twenty minutes for these youkai to make a move, wouldn't you say?" His eyes darkened and from the folds of his robes he removed three ofuda. "I feel it's time we give them a little incentive."

Sango gave a little sigh of relief, her game face slipping back into place as she nodded her agreement. "The sooner we take care of these youkai, the sooner we can find those missing villagers."

'_If they're still alive,_' Miroku thought morosely. Glancing at Sango, beneath her battle-ready poise and attentiveness, the monk could see the tenseness of her shoulders, the anxiety burning behind her eyes. It was not an expression he was unfamiliar with either. In many of their travels, their rag-tag group had come across many villages in and on the verge of peril. Naturally they always did everything in their power to help them (despite Inu Yasha's halfhearted protests). However, each time they came across a demolished village, he could see the despair in Sango's eyes for what it actually was. Knowing her background as well as the feeling of watching a loved one die before your eyes, he knew what she saw was the fate of her kinsmen over and over again. It pained her, he knew, to think of all the people she had lost, all the faces of those she would never see again, and whether things could have turned out differently.

Miroku swore this time they would.

"You ready?"

Sango hefted her boomerang almost effortlessly, nodding. "Do it, houshi-sama."

Channeling some of this spiritual energy into the thin straps of paper in his hand, he flung them out into the shadows with a quick chant. Moments later the dark forest lit up with their power, revealing several youkai writhing in pain.

"Now, Sango!" he called out, several more ofuda in hand.

She needed no more cues. The bone boomerang twirled over her head once, twice before she let it loose with a loud cry of "HIRAIKOTSU!"

The heavy weapon sailed through the air, plowing through everything in its path. The two fighters followed right behind it in the path so neatly laid out for them.

The battle was now afoot.

000

"The one in black is cute."

"…You're talkin' about the woman, right…?"

There was a pause. "Oh, they're both wearing black, aren't they?" An indifferent sniff, "Yeah, she's kinda cute, too…"

A groan. "You…"

"What? Don't get mad just 'cuz my preferences are different from yours."

"Ugh… stop… Just stop."

"Must you two always bicker?" Lurking in the shadows of a tree overlooking the arguing pair, a third figure – a youkai only slightly less reptilian looking than its two companions – gave them each a suffering look.

"I'm allowed to state my opinions." Replied the first youkai, frowning when one of the others muttered 'since when?'.

"And I'm allowed to object to them," said the second youkai.

"Human females are for _eating_," sniffed the first. "It doesn't matter what they look like so long as they taste good."

The third youkai grinned, revealing two rows of sharp, yellow fangs. "Is that why you chose such an ugly human to possess?"

The first youkai, though reptilian in most aspects (scales, eyes, tail), did bear the body of a rather large, awkward human male.

"That's not fair, Aniki," he pouted. "You two got the better bodies."

The second youkai, equally as large as the first, though not as ugly, hissed his forked tongue in displeasure. "That's what _you_ say," he scowled. "I still think Aniki got the best body."

At that, he and his equally large companion looked at the third youkai; a lean figure with long, rich hair pulled back in a high, almost aristocratic ponytail. Aside from the reptilian eyes and skin, its features were strangely effeminate.

"So, you gonna tell us whether that new body o'yours is male or female, Aniki?"

'Aniki' scowled. "Mind your own damn business. It serves my purposes well enough – that's all that matters."

The other two youkai exchanged looks before grinning amiably.

Not too long ago none of them would have been capable of such things. Only extremely powerful youkai possessed the ability to take on human form. In the hierarchy of youkai, the three of them had been among the lowest of the low – possessing sentience but not much else. They were the _hebi-jin_, the Snake People. They could control snakes and other lower serpentine youkai, but individually they were weak. They lived in the forests like common animals, feeding off of the scraps larger and stronger youkai had left behind.

Of course, things had changed the night they discovered several slivers of a strange pink stone that gave off immense power. They may not have been exceptionally bright, low level youkai that they were, but it did not take them long to realize that would they had in their possession were shards of the infamous Shikon no Tama.

'Aniki' as the others called them – only very powerful youkai took on names – immediately set their plan into motion. The shards were not strong enough to give them the power to shape-shift, so they had to go with the next best option. Raiding a nearby village, they rounded up several humans (Aniki's human had to be a woman, it _had_ to be) to use as their hosts. They would make their way across the countryside making all fear the name of the _Three Brothers_.

Unfortunately, humans were so frail that they could only withstand possession for a certain length of time. Aniki quickly realized they would need more humans in supply for their plan. But then, with a whole village of adults under their thumb and nothing but little children too scared to leave their parents behind, there was really nothing to worry about.

"We need names," replied the second youkai, looking a bit put-out.

"We have a name." 'Aniki' answered idly, surveying the battle in the distance.

"Just our group name," countered the second. "Now that we have these humanoid forms, shouldn't we each have names?"

The other youkai merely looked at him as if he were an idiot.

"Fine," 'Aniki' sighed. "I shall be _Eldest Brother_, one of you shall be _Middle Brother_, and the other shall be _Youngest Brother_!"

There was a pause. "Which one of us is _Youngest Brother_?"

"Sigh…"

"_Houriki!_" A holy sutra flew out of the shadows, attaching itself to the second burly youkai, eliciting a howl of pain. The other two jumped back in shock, watching as he writhed and thrashed about, his reptilian body being forcibly torn from his human host. Once separated, he and his human dropped to the ground unceremoniously, smoke rising up off of their bodies.

"Even without his presence, this human is still pretty ugly."

"Damn it!" Aniki hissed, his head snapping up to the two humans approaching them from the distance. "I didn't know they had holy powers!"

One of the approaching figures was steadily pouring more power into another ofuda.

"What do we do, Aniki?" quailed the other youkai.

"Grab Middle Brother," He squawked at being nominated Youngest Brother, but a look from his Eldest Brother silenced him. "We can pick him out another host when he wakes up." A feral grin made its way across his face. "So long as we've got shards we're still in the game." He summoned a large snake youkai to him out of the darkness, ordering it to the village.

"Those humans think they can scare us with some holy man?" sneered Aniki. "We'll teach'em what happens when they mess with the Three Snake Brothers."

"I thought we were just the 'Three Brothers'."

"Just shut up…" Tossing a quick look over his shoulder, 'Aniki' bounded up into the dark canopy, Youngest Brother with an unconscious Middle Brother at his heels.

Just as he vanished, the exterminator and monk came into clearing.

"Damn, we just missed them!"

Miroku was about to comment when he heard a low groan coming from the man on the ground. Rushing forward, he knelt down beside, placing his fingers to a point on his neck to feel for a heartbeat.

"Sango," he breathed out. "This one is still alive!" He looked up at her, straining himself to keep from reacting to the spark of hope that entered her eyes.

"Could he be one of the villagers?" she asked.

"It's a possibility," he answered, pulling the man's prone body into a sitting position. The action, however, was proving to be a difficult one. "Buddha's sake, he's a big one, though!"

"I suppose we'll need Kirara to carry him back, then?" The only response she received from the monk was another grunt of effort as he vainly tried to lift the cumbersome man off of the ground. She shook her head with a sigh, placed her fingers to her lips and let out a loud whistle.

000

Back in the village, the luster of Miroku and Sango's grand exit had finally worn off, leaving Shippo and the others eagerly awaiting their return.

"I hope the two of them are all right," Chiharu murmured, her hands clasped together in prayer. Mimiko hovered by her side, worry evident on her young face as well.

Despite the hope Sango's words had instilled in him, Hiroshi snorted. "They prob'ly got eaten," he muttered, earning a cuff over the head courtesy of Misao. "What the he—?"

"Hiro-chan, language!" Chiharu exclaimed. The boy looked briefly chastised before turning his attention back to the younger girl currently glowering at him.

"Bokushi-sama will not be eaten!" Misao exclaimed. "Taijya-san said so!"

He opened his mouth to form some kind of retort, but seeing her distressed expression, Hiroshi turned away muttering under his breath.

Shippo meanwhile sighed, rolling his eyes in exasperation. '_Sheesh… these two _are_ exactly like Kagome and Inu Yasha…_' He turned to voice his comment to Kirara, but the fire cat was on its feet, eyes and ears alert.

"Kirara?" he questioned, his large eyes darting around nervously. "What's the matter?"

The fire cat only let out a soft chirp before bounding outside, transforming, and loping off into the forest.

The four humans blinked in surprise.

"What's going on?"

"What's happened?"

"Where is Taijya-san's kitty going?"

Shippo rushed to the hut door, his eyes nervously scanning the air. His ears twitched, picking up the high whistling coming from the forest. He sighed in relief.

"What is it, Kitsune-san?" Chiharu asked.

"I think it's okay," he answered, coming back inside. "Sango must've called for Kirara to come to her – that's why she took off." Accepting the answer, the woman nodded, re-clasping her hands in prayer.

"They _are _all right, aren't they?" Mimiko asked softly.

Shippo opened his mouth to answer her when he froze, his young senses alerting him to the danger rapidly approaching them. He bolted to the door once again, his eyes widening in surprise.

If he did scream, the loud roar deafened the sound.

000

Despite his outwardly calm demeanor, Miroku's insides rolled with anxiety. His staff jingled at his side in a white-knuckled grip as he ran alongside Kirara and her unconscious passenger, vaulting over anything that happened to lay in his path.

They'd been making their careful trek back to the little village with the unconscious man draped over Kirara's back when they heard the ear-splitting roar that set them on their guard. When they realized they weren't in any immediate danger, it didn't take long to figure out where the sound had come from.

'_Damn!_' the monk's placid façade was starting to fall away as he pushed his body to move faster. They'd fallen for one of the oldest ploys in the book, leaving their weakest flank vulnerable to enemy attack.

Not to say that Shippo was weak. He _was_ a youkai and a clever one at that. He'd proven many a time that he could protect himself well enough, but four frightened and defenseless humans as well? He was a child, damn it! If anything were to happen to him, Kagome would never – _he_ would never forgive himself!

They reached the forest edge within minutes, Miroku's hand automatically going for one of his ofuda.

"Sango," he called out. "The village man—"

Sango did not stop. "Kirara will protect him," she cut in, leaping over bushes into the village clearing.

Chiharu's little hut collapsed in on itself, folding into a heap like a house of cars, its wooden planks snapping under the thrashing weight of the youkai intent on wiping it from existence.

Sango made a slight strangled sound and Miroku's hand went for the beads around his Kazaana.

"Houshi-sama, wait!" Sango's hand caught his, allowing the rosary to fall back into place. "We can't risk the other children."

Yes… there were other children hidden in the village – they had to protect them. Just when had this mission become so complicated?

'_Shippo…_'

Satisfied in its demolition, the youkai looked up and spotted the two humans standing at the edge of the village. Marking them as its new target, the youkai let out another loud roar, rushing towards them with its fangs bared.

Sango lifted Hiraikotsu, hurling it towards the creature with all her might. The heavy weapon sailed through the air, colliding with the youkai's head with a heavy 'thunk!'.

Miroku stepped without missing a beat, flinging out two ofuda. Upon contact, the youkai dissolved into nothingness. Barely surprised by the amount of energy he had poured into each sutra, the monk said a quick prayer to Buddha merely out of habit, his real thoughts with the five souls trapped beneath the rubble before them…

He had insisted that Shippo accompany him, he'd thought it would do the boy good to feel as though he could help out in some way… It would break Kagome's heart when they told her – having Inu Yasha's life at risk was bad enough… what would the news do to him?

Pulling her boomerang out of the ground, Sango trotted over to the wreckage, jamming the bone boomerang underneath a large, split beam in attempts to wedge it loose. Silently, Miroku joined in her efforts, using his shakujo as a lever.

"Damn it! It won't budge!" Sango exclaimed, her grip slipping.

"Don't give up!" Miroku grunted, pushing down on his staff and hoping it wouldn't snap under the weight.

"Sango! Miroku!" A distant voice called out. "Guys! Where are you!"

"He's alive!" the monk started.

Sango's eyes lit up and she doubled her efforts. "Don't worry, Shippo!" she called. "We'll get you out! Kirara—!"

The fire cat let out a soft growl, her attention skyward. The two humans blinked in confusion.

"Kirara?"

"Miroku! Sango!"

"Taijya-san! Bokushi-samaaaa!"

Above them, floating harmlessly in midair was a slightly larger version of Shippo's pink balloon-form with Chiharu, Mimiko, Hiroshi, and Misao safe and sound on his back. At the sight of them staring up at him in bewilderment, he grinned and waved his little stick arms at them happily. "Here we are, guys! We're okay!"

"Oh thank Kami-sama!" Sango laughed.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Miroku scratched his head, grinning impishly as all his dark thoughts vanished away. "I _knew_ it was a good idea to bring him along."

End Chapter 18

Author's Notes –

Miss Chang Po – Whew! Man, am I rusty at this! My fingers are soo stiff!

The Divine Nataku – That's cuz it's so freakin' cold! What the heck is up with this weather? It's not supposed to be this cold out yet!

Wufei – Stop your womanish complaining :all decked out in his long white, oh-so cool looking white jacket: If you think it's cold now, just wait until December – ack!

The Divine Nataku - :makes off with his jacket: Yoink!

Wufei – Kisamaaaa! Give that back! It's freezing out here!

The Divine Nataku – Oh, so _now_ it's cold?

Wufei – Injustice!

Miss Chang Po - ……… Um, yeah… like I said, I'm really rusty at this… Nataku insisted I write this chapter, because she really has no idea how to write Miroku and Sango and sad to say I'm realizing that I don't know either… I really wanted to show them progressing a little in their realization of their attractionto each other, but the action just kinda got in the way (I introduced actual villains! Crap!) Hopefully their next chapter will possess more of the fluffiness I'm so looking forward to, but in the meantime, we have to get back to Inu Yasha and Kagome. The story _was_ supposed to focus on them, after all. Suffice to say, Divine Nataku will be writing that chapter… so it should be out soon.

The Divine Nataku – :laughs nervously: Now when you say 'soon'…

Miss Chang Po - :sigh: TT;;


End file.
